


TMI: Ciudad de conversión

by Melopea_Lilymoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Vampiro, Character Turned Into Vampire, Hotel Dumort, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Protective Raphael Santiago, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Raphael Santiago sobreprotector, Raphalec, Vampires, Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melopea_Lilymoon/pseuds/Melopea_Lilymoon
Summary: Después de quedar desdichado tras su rompimiento con Magnus, los problemas de Alec no terminan. El destino le tiene preparado un giro completo a su vida que lo hará ver desde otro ángulo su antigua naturaleza nefilim, y tener que aprender a aceptar la nueva como ser inmortal, mientras los ataques de Sebastián y sus cazadores oscuros no cesan.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Encuentros en el Dumort

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Woah, se siente bien volver por aquí. ^^ Bueno, básicamente estaba leyendo algunos fanfics y de repente me acordé, como muchas otras veces, de que por alguna razón nunca he publicado esta historia aquí, a pesar de que la publiqué hace varios años en Fanfiction.net y Wattpad hace varios años, y dije: ¡ahora o nunca!
> 
> Jeje sólo debo advertirles que todavía no la he terminado... pero pienso retomarla pronto, ya el hecho de estarla publicando aquí me hace volver a sentirme un poco más cerca de nuevo de mi yo escritora, a la que he dejado de lado por un tiempo, y la extraño, al igual que a mis historias.
> 
> Espero que les guste, y si es así por favor dejen un comentario con su opinión para saber qué les ha parecido, se los agradeceré de corazón.
> 
> Sin más, ¡empecemos!
> 
> *************************************  
> Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

-¿Me podrías repetir por qué demonios tengo que ir yo solo al Dumort?- Le decía Alec a su hermano menor mientras este se reía al ver la cara que el ojiazul tenía.

-Te lo he estado repitiendo desde ayer. Izzy tiene una cita con el chupasangre y yo tengo una con Clary.- Le dijo por sexta vez el rubio cruzando sus brazos detrás de la nuca. Estaba recostado en la cama de Alec con la espalda recargada en la cabecera mirando a su hermano que parecía estar a punto de echar humo.

-¿Y a ti quién te dijo que yo no tengo una?

-Si tomamos en cuenta que te la pasas lloriqueando desde que tú y Magnus terminaron, no creo que la tengas.- Le respondió despreocupado hasta que vio la cara que el morocho ponía. –Me refiero a que… eh… tú no eres de andar con cualquiera. Si estuvieras saliendo con alguien nuevo lo sabría.-Trató de corregirse.

-Claro… como digas...-Sabía que su hermano había tenido algo de razón en lo que dijo. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su ruptura con Magnus y todavía no podía dejar de llamarlo solo para poder escuchar su voz en la contestadora.

-Además a mi me va a tocar ir mañana con la manada de Luke.

-Bien sabes que eso no es nada comparado con que me manden solo con el clan de Santiago. En cualquier caso, no tiene que ser hoy, ¿por qué no solo vamos mañana?

-Porque en realidad si tiene que ser hoy, se suponía que lo haríamos ayer pero como tardamos demasiado en la Corte Seeli ya no pudimos llegar.

-Querrás decir que _tardaste_ demasiado- recalcó Alec- no sé qué necesidad tenías de quedarte a ver el baile, a veces de veras siento que haces esas cosas solo para fastidiar.

-Bien sabes que no es eso- le respondió mosqueado Jace. –Estaba investigando. Quería ver si encontraba algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya nada. Igual no lo encontré. –Le respondió al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para ir a su habitación.

Las últimas semanas habían sido muy difíciles para todos. Desde el mensaje que Sebastián había dejado en la biblioteca del Instituto, no había ocurrido gran cosa, pero todos se sentían constantemente estresados y alerta a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podía desatarse una batalla con los cazadores oscuros de Sebastián.

Estaban en semejante estado de alerta que les habían mandado a avisar del peligro a todos los subterráneos de la ciudad. Pero con Izzy muy entretenida en su ahora oficial relación con Simón, y Jace que no se podría decir que fuera muy bien visto por el clan, no podían acompañarlo. Quizás Clary iría si se lo pidiera pero con lo mal que había estado Jace los últimos meses prefería dejarlo darse un tiempo al lado de su novia.

-Solo cuídate de las mordidas- Jace le guiñó el ojo divertido y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Alec recorría con paso lento las calles de Nueva York. En noches como esas no soportaba a su familia. Sabía que no debía tomarse esas cosas tan enserio, pero simplemente había momentos en los que sentía que no podía con ellos.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo tenía más susceptible de lo normal, si era todo el asunto de Sebastián y los cazadores oscuros, el saber todo por lo que su hermano había sufrido recientemente o el término de su relación con su amado brujo. Algo le decía que era más que nada por esta última. Era simplemente imposible. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, de todo a lo que él se tuvo que enfrentar, todos los desplantes, burlas y malas caras que le recordaban lo indeseable que le resultaba a la gente a su alrededor su orientación sexual… y sus gustos a la hora de escoger pareja.

Si había aguantado todo el remedo de Romeo y Julieta en el que se convirtió su vida desde el momento en que aceptó abiertamente su relación, había sido por él. Y todo eso ¿para qué? Para nada. Para que su Romeo -¿o tal vez su Julieta?- le sirviera él mismo su veneno y lo dejara sentir cómo moría mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos.

Se suponía que él había tenido la culpa de su rompimiento, y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse traicionado. En el fondo sentía que no todo era su culpa, y no sabía si era porque realmente tenía algo que culparle a Magnus o si era solo porque no podía digerir el hecho de que lo hubiera dejado así nada más.

¿Era normal sentirse así de mal tras un rompimiento? Ya que Magnus había sido su primer novio no tenía idea de qué se suponía que debía sentir, ni cuanto tiempo duraría. Esperaba que no mucho. Casi le parecía ridículo pasarse las noches queriendo llorar por culpa de un exnovio siendo que tenían por delante una guerra que estaba a punto de desatarse. No se había permitido llorar por él, pero no soportaba sentirse tan débil. Él era un nefilim, no había motivo para que una pérdida, sobre todo la de un subterráneo, le afectara tanto. O al menos eso le habían dicho toda su vida. Pero es que no era que se hubiera muerto, ni la vida ni el destino los separó, fue él. Él fue él quien decidió alejarlo para siempre. Eso era lo peor de todo.

Observó el antiguo hotel Dumort alzarse frente a él al final de la calle. Traía bajo el brazo algunos papeles que debería entregarle a Raphael Santiago y algunos otros que él tendría que firmar. Casi parecía una broma que estuvieran haciendo eso, pero con un lunático a punto de entrar en batalla, la Clave había decidido tomar todas las medidas necesarias para que no se les sumara algún problema con algún grupo de subterráneos que pudieran aprovechar el momento de debilidad.

Básicamente tenían que informarles del problema y dejar el punto más importante bien claro: mientras se mantuvieran al margen, los Cazadores de sombras garantizaban su seguridad, si se aliaban con Sebastián, eran enemigos declarados y los asesinarían a la primera oportunidad.

Ya más de uno les había tirado los papeles en la cara y había estado a punto de ceder a sus deseos de arrancarles la cabeza, pero la –ya conocida- violenta y mortífera elocuencia de Jace había terminado convenciéndolos.

Llegó al frente del Dumort y se detuvo. Siempre se tomaba sus precauciones cuando realizaba cualquier misión que le asignaran. Si cada uno de sus hermanos llevara un papel en la familia, podía decirse que el suyo era mantenerse alejado de cualquier peligro innecesario, aunque claro, cuando tu parabatai busca ese peligro innecesario para usarlo como mero entretenimiento, la cosa ya no va tan bien.

En parte se alegró de que Jace no lo hubiera acompañado. Si él hubiera estado aquí, ya se habría lanzado por una ventana y cien vampiros les hubieran caído encima. En realidad bien habrían podido ser quinientos y Alec sabía que Jace, con todas sus habilidades, habría podido con ellos.

Pero él no era Jace, y no tenía la sangre de ángel extra que le aseguraba una victoria en cualquier pelea. Así que se acercó a la puerta y decidió solo tocar el timbre sintiéndose como un patético mundano.

Resonó el sonido de unas campanadas desde adentro del hotel, y esperó.

Con su mano derecha palmeó el costado de su chaqueta para asegurarse de que sus cuchillos serafín estuvieran ahí. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Ni con todo el contacto que había tenido últimamente con subterráneos se fiaba de los chupasangres.

Unos segundos después las puertas de hotel se abrieron. Esperó a que alguien saliera pero no fue así.

-Ehm… ¿hola?- Llamó no esperando realmente que alguien respondiera. Debían pensar que era un estúpido si creían que iba a entrar al hotel estando solo. Ese era su territorio, una vez adentro, nada los detenía de matarlo.

-Necesito hablar con Raphael Santiago- Se asomó un poco más hacia adentro del hotel.

-¿Y acaso el pequeño nefilim tiene miedo de entrar a hacerlo?- Alec dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa. Se dio la vuelta y frente a él estaba una chica. Tenía rasgos asiáticos y cabello azul, y la piel tan pálida que la hacía parecer estar muerta. O más bien, que demostraba que estaba muerta.

Alec se recuperó rápido de la sorpresa y habló firmemente. –La Clave me envía, necesito darle información a tu líder, ¿podrías hacer que salga?

La vampiresa entornó los ojos. -¿Te parece que voy a seguir órdenes de un nefilim en nuestro propio territorio?

-No te lo estoy ordenando, solo te lo pido. En cualquier caso, igual sí tienen que seguir nuestras órdenes ¿te recuerdo los acuerdos?

-Esas son solo idioteces para evitar que nos matemos entre nosotros. No tengo porque permitirte hablar con nuestro líder, cazador de sombras.

-¿Me lo vas a negar entonces? Lo que tengo que decirle es más beneficioso para ustedes que para nosotros, créeme.

-Tratándose de la Clave nunca es más beneficioso para nosotros.- Dijo encaminándose dentro del hotel.- ¿Vas a venir o no?

Alec la maldijo en su mente y entró al hotel. Esperaba que por lo menos estando con ella no lo atacaran de inmediato.

Pasaron por el recibidor del hotel y Alec podría jurar que sintió varios ojos sobre él aunque no pudo ver a nadie. Los demás debían de estar escondidos. No estaba seguro de si eso lo hacía sentir más confiado o más alerta.

Pasaron por una puerta que quedaba debajo de donde debería de haber estado alguna vez la escalera principal y entraron por una puerta. El ojiazul intentaba memorizar todos los pasillos y las puertas por las que pasaron antes de llegar a un pequeño cubículo donde había unas escaleras.

-Son las escaleras de servicio-explicó Lily- decidimos mantenerlas por las visitas que podamos tener.

Le hizo señas a Alec y él empezó a subir detrás de ella. Recordaba que Jace le había contado de estas escaleras cuando le habló de la noche en que fueron a rescatar a Simón. Había dicho que habían tablas de madera por todos lados y que parecían estar a punto de romperse mientras escapaban y así era exactamente como éstas lucían.

Casi podía ver a Jace corriendo escalones arriba con Clary del brazo intentando salvarlos a los dos. A veces no entendía cómo era que se metía en esas cosas sin importarle nada. Suponía que ese era el lado bueno de su relación con Clary, desde que estaba con ella era más cuidadoso, no porque le hubiera empezado a importar su vida, sino porque le importaba la de ella.

Subieron lo que parecieron once pisos antes de que Lily se detuviera frente a una puerta y entrara por ella. Alec salió también y llegaron a un pasillo como los que ya habían recorrido. Doblaron a la izquierda y llegaron a otro pasillo más ancho y con menos puertas. Había una doble en medio del corredor que tenía a dos vampiros custodiándola a cada lado. Se detuvieron frente a ellos.

-¿Saben si Raphael ya se desocupó?

-No, el brujo sigue hablando con él.

_¿Brujo?_

-¿Quién es ese Lily?- El vampiro miró a Alec con recelo.

-Un nefilim. Quiere hablar con Raphael.

Ambos vampiros se miraron y después miraron a Alec un poco amenazantes.

-Raphael ya lleva más de una hora con él, le voy a avisar que quieren hablar con él.- Miró a Alec- Quédate aquí.

Lily entró por las puertas dejando a Alec solo con los dos vampiros. Uno de ellos era rubio y tenía un arete en la oreja, si no mal recordaba Jace le había dicho que su nombre era Jacob. El otro tenía el cabello y los ojos negros y un collar de pinchos alrededor del cuello. Ambos miraron a Alec incomodándolo los dos minutos que tardó Lily en regresar.

-Entra- Le dijo y dio la vuelta de regreso a la sala.

Alec enseguida fue tras ella y se quedó congelado unos cuantos pasos más allá de la puerta. En la orilla de la habitación, frente a él, estaba Raphael Santiago recargado en un escritorio con los brazos cruzados cómodamente en su pecho y frente a él se hallaba nada menos que Magnus Bane.

Él y Raphael habían estado hablando hasta el momento en el que Alec cruzó la puerta y se quedaron callados.

Magnus le había dirigido una mirada de sorpresa cuando lo vio, pero ahora lo miraba serio, casi con frialdad. Alec sintió que se le partía de nuevo el corazón.

-Entonces- dijo Raphael regresando su atención al brujo, su tono era serio mientras hablaba- te agradezco que hallas venido Bane. Te enviaré mi pago esta semana con uno de mis vampiros.

-Haré una fiesta el viernes- dijo Magnus intentando recuperar su tono normal- envíamelo ese día.

Raphael lo miró con aburrimiento elevando los ojos- Bien, así será entonces. –Miró a Lily.- Lily, acompaña al señor Bane afuera.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y le hizo señas a Magnus para que la siguiera.

-Hasta luego Raphael.

-Nos veremos luego brujo.

Magnus pasó junto a Alec sin mirarlo y él tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirársele encima y besarlo. Sentía como si una fuerza imaginaria lo estuviera jalando hacia el ojiverde, pero se contuvo. Quería hablar con él y arreglar las cosas, pero Magnus no quería ni verlo.

Salieron y cerraron las puertas tras ellos. Alec se quedó solo con el líder del clan y nadie dijo nada mientras Raphael lo miraba serio con una ceja alzada hasta que por fin le preguntó:

-¿Y bien?- Lo miraba con frialdad-¿A qué has venido, nefilim?

Entonces Alec recordó para qué estaba allí y le mostró los papeles en sus manos.

-Vengo por parte de la clave, hay una información de la que necesitamos que tu y los tuyos estén al tanto.

-"Tu y los tuyos"- Raphael sonrió con sorna- Siempre haciendo divisiones, ¿no es así, nefilim?- Resaltó con asco la última palabra.

Alec no le hizo caso. Le pasó los papeles y Raphael los tomó.

-¿Es enserio?- se burló Raphael- ¿Me estas dando panfletos?

-Es el único modo que tenemos de ver que todos estén enterados de la situación por la que estamos pasando.

-¿Jamás has escuchado que los rumores vuelan en el submundo, Lightwood?

-Eso no basta. Necesitamos que todos conozcan la posición que tiene la clave en esto, no queremos malos entendidos.

-¿Y tú crees que no los habrá si les dices que cualquiera que decida apoyar al hijo de Valentine será asesinado?- Preguntó leyendo los papeles.

-Es solo precaución.- Le pasó más hojas- y necesito que por favor firmes esto.

Raphael le dirigió una mirada.- ¿Para qué?

-Solo para que quede constancia de que tú y tu clan están enterados de todo y están de acuerdo.

-No me digas, ¿y si no estuviera de acuerdo? Imagino que la tu preciosa clave me mataría, ¿me equivoco?

Alec se sintió un poco culpable sobre el asunto. Era cierto que la clave a veces se equivocaba con sus métodos. -No, eso es lo que van a hacer con todo aquel que no acepte el tratado de paz.

-Tratado de paz… bonito nombre le pusieron a algo que nos obliga a quedarnos indefensos en medio de un ataque. ¿Se supone que nuestra parcialidad en esta guerra suponga alguna ventaja para nosotros?

Alec se mostró avergonzado- No realmente. Solo les garantiza que nosotros tampoco los atacaremos.

-¿Y si el hijo de Valentine nos ataca?

-Siempre ha sido parte de los acuerdos que mientras haya paz entre nosotros los defenderemos en ese tipo de ataques.

-Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que los acuerdos nunca se han cumplido como deberían.

-Por lo menos nos ayudan a tener algo de paz. Es mejor que nada.

-Mejor para ustedes, querrás decir. Cuando esto haya acabado y la clave haya sido eliminada nosotros vamos a estar en total libertad como no lo hemos estado en años.- Le devolvió los papeles con una sonrisa.

Alec sólo lo miró.- Gracias por tu tiempo, me retiro.- Empezó a avanzar a la salida pero la voz de Raphael lo detuvo.

-Espera un momento, nefilim.

Raphael entrecerró los ojos.- Tu y el brujo… ¿Están peleados?

Alec se quedó sorprendido, no esperaba esa pregunta.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-preguntó confuso. No entendía a él qué podía importarle su relación con Magnus.

-Porque necesito hablar de un tema contigo, pero necesito saber que no le hablarás de ello a Bane.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre la muerte de Camille Belcourt.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso conmigo?

-Por que tú fuiste la primera persona que se enteró de su muerte.

Alec se sorprendió.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Ya te lo dije, Lightwood, los rumores se esparcen por el submundo como agua.- Alec lo miró con desconfianza.- Te recuerdo que los vampiros solo salimos de noche, somos los primeros en enterarnos de todo.

-¿Y qué podría preocuparte que le dijera yo a Magnus sobre eso?

-Todavía no lo sabe, me encargué de parar la noticia, no me conviene que nadie se entere.

El ojiazul sintió curiosidad por eso -¿Por qué?

Raphael solo lo miró- Asuntos políticos.

-Uno no habla de ese tipo de cosas así nada mas Santiago, creo que lo sabes.

-Te deberé una si me dices lo que necesito saber, y yo siempre pago lo que debo.

-¿Por qué me importaría que me debieras algo?

-Uno nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar un favor del líder del clan de vampiros.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Necesito estar bien seguro de quién fue quien mató a Camille. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué fue la niña? ¿Maureen?

-Si, fue ella. Estaba en el túnel donde la mató esa noche y ella misma me lo dijo.- Alec se quedó pensando un momento- Ella se lo tomó casi como un juego, le agrada la idea de ser la líder del clan, pero… no lo es ¿o si? ¿Tú ya eras líder antes de que la mataran?, entonces… realmente su muerte fue en vano, no sirvió de nada.

-Estoy seguro de que tú quedaste más que complacido con eso.- Dijo Raphael con sarcasmo.

Alec se sonrojó.- ¿Es todo lo que querías saber?

-No.- Raphael lo miró más serio- Quiero saber qué más te dijo esa noche, hablo contigo ¿no? ¿Te dijo algo importante?

-Nada realmente.

-Pero fue intencionado ¿cierto? Lo que ella quiere es ser líder del clan.

-Si, quiere mandar al clan.

-¿Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera?

-¿Quién querría hacerlo? Dudo que haya alguien lo suficientemente estúpido.

Raphael se quedó callado. –Eso es todo, nefilim. Puedes retirarte.

Cuando Alec se giró de espaldas, Elliot ya estaba junto a él listo para escoltarlo a la salida. Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio que Raphael ya no estaba en la habitación. Guardó en su chaqueta los papeles y siguió a Elliot fuera del hotel.

* * *

Los hermanos Lightwood estaban en la cocina cenando comida que Jace había traído de Takis que había recogido de regreso de su cita con Clary. Izzy discutía con él por haber traído pura comida grasosa, estaba decidida a que lo que él quería era hacer que engordara para que Cary pudiera verse mejor que ella.

Alec había estado pensando en lo que Raphael le preguntó. Le sonó un poco extraño en el momento el que pensara que Maureen habría podido estar siguiendo órdenes cuando mató a Camille, pero después de pensárselo bien le sonaba razonable, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que había una persona en especial a la que le encantaría poder controlar a una porción de subterráneos de Nueva York aunque fuera solo para matarlos después.

Había intentado no hacerlo, pero también estuvo pensando en Magnus. Era imposible dejar de pensar en él si solo unas horas antes lo había tenido de nuevo frente a él después de dos semanas enteras sin verlo. Y no podía olvidar la mirada tan fría que le había dirigido y cómo lo ignoró. No entendía por qué pero simplemente tenía esa mirada grabada con fuego en su cabeza. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y de tanto haberle dicho que lo amaba, ahora simplemente lo ignoraba. No era justo. Quizás hubiera cometido un error al recurrir a Camille, pero no lo había hecho por ninguna de las razones que Magnus pensaba. Jamás habría hecho nada para dañarlo, aunque sí llegó a repasar la posibilidad, de lo que se sentía muy avergonzado. Él no merecía ser el único de los dos que sufriera. Magnus había decidido no escucharlo en lugar de dejar que se explicara. No podía seguir así por él. Tenía que reponerse. De algún modo intentaría olvidarlo; seguir adelante.

-…aguanta un momento Clary, vamos para allá.- Jace colgó el celular- Hay un par de demonios cerca de la quinta avenida.-Los hermanos miraron a Alec.- ¿Vienes?

-Si, voy.- Tomaron rápido algunos cuchillos serafín del cuarto de armas y salieron a la noche rumbo a la quinta avenida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ese es el primer capítulo. En la semana estaré subiendo los demás que ya tengo publicados, y espero próximamente continuar escribiendo el resto de la historia.
> 
> ¡Cuídense mucho, no salgan sin cubrebocas, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! 
> 
> ¡Besos! (a sana distancia).
> 
> Melopea


	2. Conversaciones nocturnas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me aguanté, y preferí publicar dos capítulos de una jajajaja. No hay nada más que decir. ¡Disfrútenlo!
> 
> *************************************  
> Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la pelea, Clary estaba luchando sola contra dos demonios. Alec se sorprendió, Clary había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento. Recordaba que cuando la conoció había sentido celos de saber que esta simple mundana había matado sola a un demonio tan solo con un detector, mientras él, con todos sus años de entrenamiento nunca había matado uno hasta ese momento. Ahora casi sentía orgullo de ella. Era bueno saber que esta chica tan capaz sería algún día parte de su familia, aunque eso, en su momento, también lo hubiera matado de celos.

Jace fue quien se adelantó, cuchillo serafín en mano. Llegó a donde estaba Clary y rebanó de un tajo uno de los tentáculos del demonio más grande. Éste se volteó hacia Jace y lo empezó a atacar mientras Isabelle se blandía su látigo contra el otro y Alec lo atravesaba con una flecha en el costado.

Después de tres tiros alcanzó el corazón y el demonio se empezó a desintegrar haciendo que las flechas cayeran al piso, justo cuando Izzy, con un jalón más fuerte de su látigo, con el que lo tenía rodeado, lo partía por la mitad. El de Jace y Clary, que era el más grande, había empezado a huir hacia un callejón. Lo siguieron y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer del otro lado de la barda, Jace lanzó su cuchillo y le dio cortándole otros dos tentáculos. Iban a perseguirlo cuando Isabelle fue lanzada hacia la orilla de la calle por otro demonio que había salido de la nada. Tubo que usar un glamour mientras salía disparada para que los mundanos que transitaban no la vieran azotar contra el poste de luz. El demonio que parecía una cucaracha muy gorda y babosa fue tras ella pero una flecha de Alec le dio justo en la cabeza antes de que alcanzara a Izzy. Apareció uno más justo al fondo del callejón bloqueándoles el paso y Jace se adelantó enseguida a apuñalarlo con un nuevo cuchillo. No tardó en matarlo y fue hacia la barda para intentar alcanzar al otro.

Alec ayudó a su hermana a incorporarse. Regresaron al callejón y Jace venía de regreso hacia ellos.

-Lo maté -dijo limpiándose un poco de icor negro de su chaqueta.

Les sonrió y se encaminó de regreso.

-Ustedes adelántense-Les dijo a sus hermanos- yo voy a dejar a Clary en su casa.

-Está bien. Te espero despierto.

-No es necesario- sonrió Jace- Descansen. Nos vemos mañana.

Clary se despidió de ellos y se fueron. Alec e Izzy decidieron que a esas horas no necesitaban usar un glamour para esconder sus cuerpos llenos de suciedad y sudor.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, Alec tenía los pensamientos del día rondándole en la mente, si embargo cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada se rindió al sueño y no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Los rayos del sol bañaban la habitación de Alec cuando despertó. Se incorporó en la cama y tomó su celular. Durante días lo primero que había hecho al despertar había sido llamar a Magnus, solo para que este ignorara la llamada y dejara sonar la contestadora. Curiosamente desde el día anterior el nombre de Magnus ya no era acompañado en su cabeza por la imagen de alguien gentil, extravagante y amoroso como lo había hecho hasta ahora, sino que esa imagen había sido remplazada por la persona de mirada fría que lo había ignorado al pasar por su lado. Todavía sentía un nudo en el estómago al recordar el momento, pero esperaba que quizás fuera algo bueno, quizás era lo que necesitaba para empezar a olvidarlo.

Dejó el celular a un lado en la mesita de noche y fue al baño para arreglarse.

Una de las cosas más desesperantes de tener el corazón roto era esa necesidad de estar todo el día encerrado lamentándose por algo ya perdido. Intentaría cambiar eso. Ese día no tenía ninguna misión que cumplir; pasaría el día solo, pero no lamentándose. Iría a algún parque, o a algún café y seguiría con su vida. La sensación dentro de su pecho no mentía, todavía amaba a Magnus, seguía sin saber si algún día dejaría de amarlo, pero estaba listo para superarlo.

Cuando salió ya listo del baño, se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba Jace jugando con uno de los cuchillos que Isabelle había usado para cortar frutas, mientras ella condimentaba algo frente al horno que olía como a pan quemado con algo muy agrio y que daba cosquillas en la nariz.

-Buenos días- dijo, mientras se sentaba en el taburete frente a Jace.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó Jace.

-¿Tu siquiera dormiste?- dijo Alec en tono juguetón, recordando que anoche se había ido con Clary.

Isabelle rió y Jace le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Les quería contar algo,- les dijo poniéndose más serio- sobre Santiago.

-¿Te hicieron algo en el hotel?- Preguntó Isabelle amenazante.

-Cálmate Izzy, no me hicieron nada.- Isabelle regresó al horno.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Jace.

Alec no estaba seguro de dónde venia la necesidad de contarles de su conversación con Raphael, ni mucho menos a qué se debía que sentía que no quería contarles gran detalle. De algún modo el tono confidencial de la charla sobre asuntos del submundo lo hacía querer que permaneciera así, y ni siquiera había sido gran cosa de lo que habían hablado, pero estaba seguro de que debía de haber algo tras la preocupación del líder del clan.

-Bueno, cuando hablé con él me hizo algunas preguntas- Les contó, saltándose la parte de su encuentro con Magnus. –Quería saber si Maureen me dijo algo cuando la encontré en el túnel.

-¿Algo sobre qué?-Jace escuchaba atentamente.

-No lo sé. Y realmente ella no me dijo nada. No fue mucho lo que hablamos, pero noté que está preocupado.

-Claro que está preocupado- dijo Isabelle- Es un maldito, pero no un idiota. Aunque no quieran admitirlo, todos los subterráneos están preocupados.

-A ellos normalmente no les importa lo que hagamos- dijo Jace- siempre que no nos metamos con ellos, pero esto es mucho más grande que eso. La amenaza de Sebastián es general. Va contra todos.

-Pero- siguió Alec- me pareció raro. Creo que él piensa que alguien lo quiere muerto.

-Eso es exactamente lo que cree- le dijo Isabelle, sirviéndoles un pan con aspecto de ladrillo redondo en platos- me lo contó Simón hace semanas. Anda viendo acechadores hasta debajo de las piedras. Creo que es medio lunático ahora que lo pienso- añadió con la cara pensativa.

-Todos andamos medio lunáticos.- añadió Alec por lo bajo.

-Y bueno- Jace empezó a girar en el taburete balanceando las piernas de un lado al otro- ¿te dijo algo más? ¿Pasó algo interesante mientras estuviste en el hotel?

Alec vio en su cabeza los ojos de Magnus.- No, nada.

-¿Vas a estar ocupado hoy?- le preguntó Jace.

-Pensaba salir, ¿por qué?

-Ya sabes que hoy tengo que ir con la manada de Luke, quería que me acompañaras.

-Ah claro, en agradecimiento de que tu me acompañaras con el clan de vampiros, supongo- le dijo sarcástico.

-Ay vamos, ya dijiste que no fue gran cosa, y yo no me iba a perder mi cita con Clary; apenas si la puedo tocar con esta tontería en mí,- Alzó los brazos mostrándole las traslúcidas manos por las que podía verse el fuego dejado atrás por "Gloriosa".- déjame por lo menos verla.

-Vamos Jace,- interrumpió Isabelle- es la primera vez que va a hacer algo en semanas además de lamentarse por cierto exnovio, déjalo que se divierta.

-Pero no quiero ir solo.-Alegó como niño de cinco años.

Isabelle rodó los ojos.- Entonces iré yo contigo.

-Está bien- dijo Jace derrotado- Si mi parabatai está de acuerdo en permitirme entrar a la cueva del lobo yo solito con mi pequeña hermana, que así sea.

-Tonto- Alec le lanzó un pedazo del amargo ladrillo y empezaron a desayunar, no sin que antes Jace sugiriera comer mejor rocas del invernadero, según él serían más suaves que el pan de Isabelle.

* * *

Isabelle y Jace iban caminando por la calle. Debían cumplir con su misión, o la de Jace más bien, de avisar a los licántropos de Manhatan de las nuevas normativas de la Clave. Isabelle no se veía muy contenta con eso, pero parecía que Jace pensaba que sería divertido.

-¿No le avisaste a Luke que vendríamos?- le decía Isabelle a Jace, después de que este le dijera que no los esperaban en la comisaría.- Conoces las reglas, aunque conozcamos al líder, no os podemos meter así nada más en el territorio de los licántropos.

-No veo por qué no- le dijo Jace- además yo soy bienvenido en cualquier lugar.

-Si claro, te adoran.- bufó Isabelle.

Después de unos minutos más caminando, la chica se dio cuenta de que no iban exactamente hacia Chinatown.

-Jace ¿a dónde nos trajiste?

-Con la manada de Luke.- contestó él simplemente.

-Por aquí no está la vieja comisaría.

-No, porque no vamos a la veja comisaría- le contestó sonriendo Jace.

-Y entonces ¿A dónde se supone que vamos, cretino?

Jace solo sonrió y siguió caminando, con una mosqueada Isabelle detrás de él. Después de un rato él se detuvo frente a un establecimiento, abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademán para que entrara. Izzy lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y entró seguida de él. En el momento en que estuvieron dentro del lugar, muchas caras se voltearon a verlos y algunos empezaron a murmurar. Izzy lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eres un tonto- le dijo enojada- ¿nos trajiste a un Bar? No es que me moleste beber, ya lo sabes, pero ¡tenemos trabajo que hacer!

-Ya lo sé- Jace seguía condenadamente calmado, lo que solo molestaba todavía más a Isabelle. Se acercó a la barra y ella lo siguió detrás.- Y justamente, vinimos aquí a hacer ese trabajo.

Solo ahí, Isabelle miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo que no había notado antes. A su alrededor las personas seguían murmurando mientras los veían, aunque no a los dos exactamente, sino a Jace, y sus miradas no eran muy amistosas. Todos en el bar parecían compartir algo, no era que se parecieran, pero parecían tener algo que los identificaba como grupo, fue ahí cuando reparó en dónde se encontraba y por qué esa gente le parecía conocida, estaban en La Luna del Cazador, el bar que era solo para licántropos, y esa era la manada de Luke.

-¿Te hubiera costado mucho decirme que se los diríamos en el bar, en lugar de tenerme como tonta intentando adivinar a dónde íbamos?

-Le habría quitado lo divertido.- Le contestó sonriendo.

Un hombre, que los miraba desconfiado, se acercó a ellos detrás de la barra.

-¿Van a tomar algo?

-Si, queremos dos whiskeys,- pidió Jace- y también hablar contigo, ¿eres Freaky Pete, el dueño, no?

Pete lo miró con precaución.- Si, soy yo.

-¿Sabes si Luke vendrá hoy?

-No lo sé- contestó el hombre, sirviendo sus bebidas- suele venir una o dos veces a la semana para mantenerse al tanto de los muchachos, pero nunca sé qué días va a venir.

-Gracias- dijo Jace tomando su bebida, y pasándole a Isabelle la suya.

-Le dije a Clary que hablara con él,- le dijo a la pelinegra- ya sabe que tiene que hablar con su manada y Clary le dio a firmar los papeles.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo Isabelle- ¿entonces por qué vinimos?

-Por que la Clave quiere que hagamos acto de presencia para que sepan que nos interesa- le dijo bebiendo otro sorbo de whiskey- y porque me encanta el alcohol que sirven aquí.

-Te encantan las peleas que consigues aquí, querrás decir.- Dijo alguien sentándose en la barra junto a Jace.

Los hermanos miraron en su dirección y se dieron cuenta de que era un muchacho, muy grande y alto, con una cicatriz en un lado de la cara. El chico le pidió una cerveza a Pete y los miró.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, cazador de sombras?

-Tranquilo- le dijo Isabelle- ¿pelea? No vinimos a buscar pelea.

-Lo dice por mi.- le dijo Jace sonriendo- ¿no recuerdas cundo Maryse me echó del instituto cuando pensábamos que era hermano de Clary?- Sus ojos se oscurecieron por un momento cunado lo dijo.

-¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó Isabelle incrédula- Nunca nos dijiste que después de eso lo mejor que se te ocurrió hacer fue venir a un bar lleno de lobos a buscar alguno con el cual desahogarte.

-¿No lo hice?- rio Jace- Bueno, ya lo sabes.- Pete le sirvió su cerveza al chico que había llegado y se ignoraron durante un rato.- La verdad es que vinimos por un asunto de la Clave.- Le dijo Jace al muchacho por alguna razón incomprensible para Isabelle, al parecer su hermano estaba de muy buen humor.

-Claro,- respondió él- como ya nos demostraste lo bueno que eres cumpliendo con tus deberes hacia nosotros.

Jace dejó de sonreír. Recordó la primera vez que estuvo allí, y cómo le había restado importancia a la muerte del pequeño niño lobo que había sido asesinado justo enfrente del bar. No era que no le hubiese importado su muerte, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de mostrarse interesado a nada que no fueran sus propios problemas. Todavía se sentía culpable por eso.

-Entonces-dijo Pete que había estado escuchando la conversación, junto a ellos- vinieron por asuntos de la clave. ¿De qué se trata, si se puede saber?

-De hecho, me alegra mucho que preguntes. Necesito tu permiso para repartir estos.- le dijo mostrándole los panfletos.- Son para que todos estén enterados de la posición de la clave en lo que está pasando, requerimos que el mayor número de subt… personas, puedan verlos.

Freaky Pete tomó uno de ellos y lo leyó. El otro muchacho también tomó uno.

-Puedes repartirlos.

-¿Puedo pegar algunos en las paredes?

Pete asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía leyendo. Jace se levantó y empezó a repartirlos por el lugar, mientras que Isabelle pegaba algunos en postes y paredes. Algunos de los hombres lobo, a los que les costaba olvidar los continuos problemas que representaban para ellos los nefilim, los miraban mal, otros no, simplemente agradecían por los papeles y empezaban a leerlos, una chica que estaba con sus amigas, como no podía faltar, le guiñó un ojo a Jace, él no devolvió el gesto, pero le sonrió.

Cuando terminaron, regresaron a su lugar y se volvieron a sentar. Jace pidió otro whiskey, cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida.

-Perdón por la tardanza Bat- la chica morena se sentó junto a él- el tráfico en esta ciudad es de locos.

Isabelle la miró sorprendida. No se le ocurrió que se la fuera a encontrar, aunque, claro, tenía mucha lógica.

-Maia- le habló yendo a sentarse junto a ella, dejando a Jace junto a Bat.

-Hey, hola chicos- los saludó, dándose cuenta de que estaban ahí- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Buscan a Luke?

-No- respondió Isabelle- vinimos a repartir estos- le pasó uno de los panfletos que habían dejado para el público sobre el mostrador.

Maia lo tomó y lo leyó antes de preguntar ofendida: -No entiendo. ¿La clave se está desligando de sus responsabilidades?

-Para nada.- respondió Jace, dándose cuenta de que casi todos en el bar los miraban, esperando esa misma explicación- la protección de la Clave y los acuerdos van a continuar, simplemente queremos dejar claro que no se tolerará ningún acuerdo o unión con Sebastián.

-¿Por qué nos íbamos a querer unir con el hijo de Valentine?- preguntó Bat- eso es ridículo, él nos quiere muertos a todos, o eso es lo que he escuchado.

-Ese es el problema- dijo Jace- En el submundo se escuchan muchas cosas, corren muchos rumores, con esto queremos dejar claro que independientemente de cualquier cosa que escuchen, deben estar seguros de que esta es la posición oficial de la clave y es como se mantendrá si se llega a desatar alguna batalla más grande. Y también queremos que nos den su palabra de podemos contar con su arbitrariedad si cualquier cosa ocurre.

-Sabemos que suena ridículo ahora lo de unirse a Sebastián- dijo Isabelle- pero puede que llegado cierto momento, suene más tentador apoyarlo a él que a la Clave.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer si alguien lo hace?- siguió preguntando Bat- ¿si alguien decide apoyarlo?

Jace lo miró serio, y su mirada recorrió la de todos los lobos que los escuchaban con atención- Lo que siempre hacemos con quienes rompen la ley, matarlos.

* * *

Alec atravesaba un parque a paso ligero. El cielo podía verse completamente oscuro sobre él.

Al medio día había decidido ir a Taki´s solo para distraerse un rato, y después de atiborrarse de comida llena de condimentos extraños propios del submundo, había decidido pasar toda la tarde recorriendo la ciudad a pie.

Había logrado su objetivo de no pensar en Magnus, bueno, casi. Por lo menos así fue hasta que se encontró a sí mismo accidentalmente frente a la casa del brujo. Era un camino que se sabía de memoria, así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento terminó dirigiéndose a su puerta. Se detuvo antes de llegar y tras echar un último vistazo al lugar, se alejó de allí.

Mientras estuvieron juntos, una de las cosas que Alec más se había preguntado, era qué tan especial había sido él para Magnus. Sabía que sus celos pudieron haber sido demasiado exagerados, pero repasando su tiempo juntos a posteriori, se daba cuenta de que quizás no hubieran estado tan injustificados. Solo Dios sabía cuántas parejas había tenido Magnus antes de él, y lo seguramente igual de especiales que todos ellos habrían sido en su momento.

Admiraba a cualquiera que hubiera durado lo suficiente con el brujo para poder decir que había pasado su vida junto a él, porque ahora mismo a él le resultaba imposible la idea de saberte uno más de una larga y eterna lista de alguien que por muy sincero que sea su amor, siempre tendrá suficiente para darle del mismo a alguien más.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que por poco no se dio cuenta de los pasos que se escuchaban tras él. No pasos comunes de mundano, sino el tipo de pasos que hacen que necesites de una runa especial para ser capaz de detectarlos. Llevó la mano a su cinturón, donde guardaba sus armas y se detuvo en medio del parque, esperando a que el sonido desapareciera, o a que se acercara más.

Sintió como la presencia avanzaba hacia él y volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, para toparse con la misma chica de cabello azul que lo había recibido ayer en el Dumort.

La chica le sonrió y desvió su mirada a la mano que Alec tenía sobre el cinturón.

-¿Por qué tan alterado, nefilim?

Alec la miró con precaución y alejó la mano del cinturón.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?

La chica rio con una carcajada limpia.

-¿Siguiendo? ¿Quién te dijo que te estoy siguiendo?- la chica se sentó cómodamente en una banca que estaba junto a ellos- Solo doy un paseo para buscar algo de diversión.

_Y algo que comer,_ pensó Alec, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Pensó en irse, pero la chica lo miraba como esperando a que dijera algo. Como no lo hizo, fue ella la que habló.

-Que caso el tuyo con el brujo- sus ojos brillaban con diversión- no creímos que fueran a durar tan poco.

Alec la miró con sorpresa.- ¿Creímos?

-Fue un poco escandaloso el modo en que decidiste hacer pública tu relación con él en medio del salón de los acuerdos, según tengo entendido. No es para nada común una relación entre un cazador de sombras y un miembro del submundo, eso ya lo sabes. Pensé que se lo estaban tomando más enserio. Me hiciste perder una apuesta con Jacob, ¿sabes?

Alec se sentó junto a ella en la banca. No podía ser más ridículo tener esta conversación con una vampiresa que apenas si conocía, pero bueno, justamente eso era lo bueno, que no la conocía y él necesitaba hablar con alguien

-Iba enserio, creo.- Empezó a jugar con sus manos- uno pensaría que lo difícil en nuestra relación iba a ser cuestión de razas, pero no fue así, fue otra cosa.

Lily le sonrió con un pequeño toque de amargura atisbando a sus ojos.

-Ya te diste cuenta de que la eternidad puede ser de lo más elitista, ¿cierto, pequeño cazador?

Los ojos de sorpresa del ojiazul no se alejaron de Lily.

-También soy inmortal, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero…- No estaba seguro de cómo decirlo sin que sonara grosero- Ustedes suelen ser más liberales, nunca he sabido de un vampiro que tenga una relación formal, no con alguien que no fuera también inmortal, al menos- añadió, recordando a Camille.

-Los brujos son iguales, lo sabes, también las hadas lo serían si no fueran tan serias. ¿Estás seguro de haber conocido algún ser inmortal al que le gustaran los compromisos?

-Magnus.- respondió con seguridad Alec, no sabiendo de dónde venían las ganas de defenderlo, o quizás de defenderse a sí mismo y a su primera relación- lo nuestro era serio.

-¿Y entonces por qué ya no estás no él, si le importabas tanto?

Alec se quedó callado, mirando al suelo.

-Si ya sabes todo esto, ¿por qué creíste que Magnus y yo duraríamos?

-Porque pensé que te tendríamos en el hotel uno de estos días pidiéndonos unirte al clan.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Lily solo le sonrió con tolerancia y dejo que Alec se diera cuenta solo.- Para ser inmortal.- Concluyó en voz baja.

Debía admitir que no sonaba tan loco, y sin embargo, nunca había estado ni cerca de ser una opción para él. Siempre dio por hecho su naturaleza nefilim como algo eterno, como algo que nunca lo dejaría. Y es que así era, lo sabía. Había nacido cazador de sombras y moriría cazador de sombras, haciendo su trabajo.

Si pensaba mucho en ello, podía sentirse avergonzado de haber pensado en volver mortal a Magnus, acortando su vida, antes de llegar a imaginarse volverse él inmortal. Podría incluso llegar a ser un buen plan, pero estaba seguro de que la inmortalidad no era algo que él pudiera sobrellevar. Sonaba bien, hablándolo a la ligera, pero cuando dedicas tu vida a controlar los desvaríos que seres inmortales, como los vampiros, cometen, a veces en su natural alejamiento de la humanidad, deja de sonar tan tentador.

-Nunca lo pensé.

-Claro que no- dijo Lily con un poco de amargura- cómo un nefilim de perfecto y antiguo linaje como tú iba a imaginarse siquiera convertido en subterráneo.

Alec la miró un poco ofendido.

-Por mucho que esos dichosos acuerdos se sigan firmando cada quince años, ustedes nunca van a dejar de vernos como inferiores. La sangre de Raziel siempre los hará soberbios.

Alec no contestó. No podía contradecirla.

-Es una lástima- dijo la vampiresa poniéndose de pie- no te habría ido tan mal con nosotros. Siempre me has parecido el más decente de tu familia, y la he conocido por muchas generaciones.

Lily se despidió con la mano y, con sus silenciosas pisadas apenas sonando sobre el pasto, se marchó.

Alec también se levantó y se encaminó al Instituto, pensando en cómo habría sido pasar una eternidad junto a Magnus, alimentándose de sangre y saliendo solo de noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gustó, por favor recuerden dejar un comentario con su opinión, me motivan bastante.
> 
> Bueno, ahora sí, ¡buenas noches!
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Melopea


	3. Sueños alados

Alec se levantó y, con el estómago rugiendo, se dirigió a la cocina. Era un poco temprano todavía, así que sus hermanos no estaban, y decidió empezar a preparar el desayuno.

Después de media hora, Jace se le unió, bostezando mientras se desperezaba, y empezaron a hablar mientras él seguía con su labor en la estufa.

-¿Cómo les fue ayer con la manada de Luke?- preguntó sirviendo huevos en un par de platos.

-Bien- contestó Jace, tomando uno de los platos y empezando a comer- pensé que se iban a poner un poco intensos pero nada se salió de control.

-¿Vieron a Luke?

-No, pero si a Maia- Jace sonrió divertido- y a su exnovio.

Alec lo miró extrañado- ¿Conoces a su exnovio?

Jace seguía sonriendo burlón- Algo así.

Alec rodó los ojos- Conociéndote, creo que prefiero no saber.

-No te preocupes, de seguro Isabelle me va a acusar contigo al rato, pero es algo que pasó hace ya mucho tiempo- terminó, restándole importancia.- Y a ti ¿qué tal te fue? ¿Qué hiciste ayer todo el día?

Alec recordó su conversación con Lily en el parque.

-Nada- desvió la mirada- solo anduve por ahí.

-¿Y hoy también vas a salir?

-No lo sé- respondió- ¿por qué?

-Porque nos falta visitar a un último grupo para terminar con la misión.

Alec ya sabía a quienes se refería.

-Los brujos- dijo con una ligera amargura en su voz.- ¿Cuántos hay en Nueva York?

-Bueno,- dijo Jace sacando un par de papeles de un bolsillo de sus pantalones de cuero negro. Les había costado días enteros localizar a la mayor cantidad de brujos que pudieron en la ciudad, especialmente porque algunos no se alegraban mucho cuando sabían que tenían a cazadores de sombras tras ellos buscándolos- enlistados tenemos a cuarenta y ocho.

Alec lo miró sorprendido. -¿Tantos?

-Vamos hermano ¿qué esperabas? Esto es Nueva York ¿recuerdas? No un pequeño pueblo en Tennessee.

Isabelle llegó, todavía en pijama y con el cabello saliéndose de su trenza. Los saludó y se sirvió un plato de cereal.

-¿De qué hablaban?

-De los brujos.

-Nos podemos dividir, cada quien los atenderá por separado-Dijo Jace, después miró al pelinegro con cautela- Si quieres yo me puedo encargar de cierto gran brujo.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Alec, aunque no parecía que le desagradara la idea- Solo divide la lista y escojamos la nuestra al azar.

-Ya lo hice, pero, ¿no quieres leerlas?

-Vamos, solo dámela- pidió tomando uno de los papeles llenos de nombres y direcciones.

-¿Y si te toca ir con él?-preguntó Jace- Alec, a mi no me cuesta nada…

-No- respondió Alec, rotundo- Solo es mi exnovio Jace- Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, la palabra le picaba en los labios- no por eso me voy a esconder de él.

-Tampoco es necesario que vayas a buscarlo.

-¡No voy a buscarlo!-respondió mosqueado- Solo cumplo con mi deber.

Isabelle y Jace se miraron.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro- respondió saliendo de la cocina- me avisan a qué hora nos vamos.

* * *

Los últimos días, Alec se la había pasado recorriendo toda la ciudad de punta a punta contactándose con los brujos que le habían tocado.

Fueron dos días de evitar coqueteos y malas miradas. No entendía por qué algunos subterráneos se tomaban tan mal las noticias. En sí no era nada malo, quizás un poco ofensivo, pero no malo.

Sin embargo, quedaba uno en la lista que Alec había querido aplazar hasta el último momento. Para su mala suerte, sí que le había tocado contactar con el Gran brujo de Brooklyn. Siempre podía pedirle a sus hermanos que lo hicieran por él, pero sentía que eso era muy inmaduro. Él debía ser capaz de hacerlo solo. Además, ya quería superar de una vez por todas, la sensación que tenía en el pecho. Necesitaba saberse capaz de tener a Magnus de frente sin sentir ganas de soltarse a llorar o a rogarle que regresaran. Si podía cumplir esta misión sin hacer eso, significaba que estaba progresando y su corazón roto no tardaría tanto en sanar.

Ya había decidido lo que haría. Iría mañana a hablar con Magnus durante su fiesta, de ese modo por lo menos no estarían completamente solos cuando hablaran, o bien, si se arrepentía en el último momento, podría perderse entre la multitud de gente.

* * *

Isabelle no podría decir que fuera una aficionada al trabajo, pero en esos días no había hecho nada más que trabajar en su misión. Se había agotado buscando y hablando con los dieciséis brujos de su lista, pero finalmente había terminado.

Había empezado sola, pero después del tercero se fastidió de no tener a nadie con quién hablar, y decidió llamar a Simón para que la acompañara. Había querido darle el regaño de su vida cuando primero le dijo que no podía por que estaba viendo un "amine", o algo así, con Clary, pero después de dedicarle a su novio un prolongado silencio en la línea telefónica, le dijo que iría enseguida.

Para ella todo ese asunto del romance era algo nuevo, pero no podía decir que no le agradaba la sensación que le producía tener la mano de Simón sobre la suya mientras caminaban de regreso al Instituto.

Desde hacía tiempo la sola presencia del muchacho la hacía sentirse de aquel modo, como si le hubieran rodeado el cuerpo con su látigo electro y miles de descargas eléctricas la recorrieran produciéndole un calor agradable que se extendía desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Nunca se habría imaginado a si misma como la clase de chica que buscara la compañía de un chico para algo mas que mera diversión, pero ahora, tenía cientos de razones al día para querer estar con Simón.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, cruzaron el jardín lateral hasta el santuario. Por la condición "maldita" de Simón, no podían atravesar el Instituto hasta su cuarto, así que para tener un lugar donde tener algo de privacidad, Isabelle había instalado algunos muebles básicos para poder estar más cómodos. Se recostaron en un sofá escarlata con negro y subieron los pies a un taburete, uno al lado del otro, con Simón jugando con los dedos de ella y empezaron a hablar de trivialidades, hasta que el tono de la conversación se fue volviendo más serio hasta llegar al tema que tenía preocupado a todo mundo, Sebastián.

-He intentado estar distraída en otras cosas- le dijo Isabelle- pero simplemente no puedo. Siento que estamos haciendo mal quedándonos aquí sin hacer nada mientras ese lunático anda planeando Raziel sabe qué cosas para matarnos a todos.

-La clave se está encargando de eso Izzy- le dijo Simón, apartando cariñosamente un mechón de pelo de su cara- Esto no tiene por qué recaer en ustedes.

-¡Pero claro que sí!- le espetó ella, sentándose en la cama- Recae totalmente en nosotros. Hemos tenido la culpa de muchas de las cosas que han ocurrido. Yo tuve la culpa de dejar vivo a Sebastián para empezar.

Simón se sentó y la miró fijamente.

-Izzy,- dijo, depositando sus manos en las mejillas de la chica.- eso no fue tu culpa. ¿Cómo te ibas a imaginar que Sebastián podría seguir vivo? Además, Jace se estaba muriendo. Si no le diste tanta importancia a la muerte de Sebastián fue porque se la diste a la vida de tu hermano.

Isabelle desvió la mirada- De todos modos, me corresponde a mi asegurarme de que esta vez si lo matemos.

-Así será- Simón acercó su rostro al de la pelinegra y suavemente depositó sus labios sobre los de ella. Isabelle cerró los ojos y se permitió sentir las agradables descargas eléctricas hormigueándole en los labios, olvidándose momentáneamente de todos los problemas.

Con la misma suavidad el castaño la fue recostando en el sofá, profundizando más el beso, tratando de mantener los colmillos en su lugar, que luchaban por salir por el deseo que sentía al tener el cuerpo de la chica debajo de sí.

Los labios de Simón habían empezado a dejar un rastro húmedo por la mandíbula de Isabelle cuando escucharon unos ruidos en la puerta.

El muchacho se quitó de encima y ella se paró acomodándose la blusa que se le había desajustado.

-¿Qué hacen tortolos?- preguntó Jace irrumpiendo en la habitación con Clary detrás de él.

-Jace, te dije que no los molestaras.- Le reprendió Clary, yendo hacia el sillón junto al que seguía sentado Simón.

-Mi presencia nunca es molestia, amor- le dijo el rubio juguetonamente, sentándose también en el otro lado del sofá.

-Claro que no- dijo con ironía Isabelle- porque que teniendo a mi novio para mí a solas, nada suena más divertido que escuchar las tonterías que dice mi hermano.

-¿Y por qué sería de otra forma? Claro, a menos que estuvieran "ocupados".-dijo con insinuación, dibujando las comillas en el aire.

Isabelle le lanzó una mirada y le restó importancia con un altivo movimiento de la mano - Ese no es asunto tuyo.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse de nuevo y entró Alec, que enseguida se quitó la chaqueta y el cinturón y se tiró boca abajo en otro sofá frente a Jace.

-¿Día pesado?- preguntó divertido.

Alec levantó la cabeza y la puso sobre sus brazos cruzados- Bastante.

-Por lo menos ustedes salieron ilesos- comentó- A Clary y a mí nos persiguió un enjambre de abejas que conjuró un brujo que vivía en Manhattan. No saben cuanto detesto a esos bichos, son imposibles de matar.

-Solo tienes que aplastarlos- dijo Isabelle recostándose de nuevo junto a Simón.

-Claro, es fácil cuando son uno o dos, ¡pero era un enjambre! Mi pobre rostro estuvo en peligro de ser picoteado por todos lados. Dos de ellas me picaron en el brazo.

-No seas llorón- le dijo Clary divertida- esas te picaron porque quisiste aplastarlas para vengarte de las otras después de que se fueron cuando nos lanzamos al lago.

Los demás rieron.

-¿Los persiguieron hasta un lago?

-¿Por qué el brujo invocó a un enjambre de abejas para que los persiguiera? ¿Fue por lo que le dijeron del acuerdo?

-Ojalá hubiera sido por eso- dijo Clary mirando a Jace con reproche- No tuvo problema con las noticias de la Clave, el problema fue cuando Jace le sugirió que se consiguiera un buen bronceado o que se cambiara el color de cabello para que con la piel amarilla, el pelo negro y las alas no lo confundieran con un abejorro gigante.

-¿Yo cómo iba a saber que era tan susceptible?- preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

-La mayoría de la gente se enoja cuando la comparan con insectos, Jace- le dijo Alec aun sonriendo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que me lo encuentre.

-A mi me acompañó Simón- les dijo Izzy- intenté hacerlo sola, pero me aburrí.

-Me pareció interesante- les dijo Simón- Es curioso pensar en la cantidad de magos que hay realmente allá afuera. Imagínense si todos se unieran, ni todos los jugadores de World of Warcraft juntos podrían con ellos.

-Te conozco hace un año y sigo sin tener una idea de qué demonios estás hablando- dijo Jace con la cabeza recostada entre sus manos- Ni viviendo eternamente se te va a quitar lo mundano.

-Jace- dijeron Isabelle y Clary al unisolo.

El rio y se quedaron callados un momento, acostados, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y tú qué tal Alec?- le preguntó Clary al ojiazul- ¿Te pasó algo interesante hoy?

-No realmente-le dijo mirando al techo.

-¿Nada?- preguntó Isabelle. Alec sabía que ellos se habían dado cuenta de que él había tenido que hablar con Magnus, y ahora esperaban saber que había pasado con él, aunque la realidad fuera que ni siquiera había ido todavía.

-Nada- contestó, tratando de evitar el interrogatorio.

-Vamos- dijo Izzy- Habla ya.

-¿Qué quieren que les diga?

-Tal vez cómo te fue con cierto exnovio- le dijo Jace mirándolo.

-No hablé con Magnus.

Isabelle y Jace se quedaron callados.

-¿No lo hiciste?- preguntó Isabelle.

-No.

-Dijiste que no había problema con que tú lo hicieras- le reprochó Jace.

-Y no lo hay- respondió con simpleza- pensaba hacerlo mañana.

-Pero mañana va a estar ocupado- Isabelle se acomodó sobre sus codos.- He oído que dará una fiesta.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Alec deseando acabar ya con el tema- Por eso iré mañana. No quiero estar solo con él.

-¿Y no quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó Clary.

-No es necesario- respondió Alec- lo haré rápido.

-Pero tampoco vamos a dejar que vayas tu solo a una fiesta llena de subterráneos.

-Ya saben cómo es, no los va a dejar entrar sin invitación.

-Pues te esperamos afuera.

-Chicos- les dijo perdiendo la paciencia. Apreciaba el gesto, pero era irritante que lo trataran como si fuera un niño- Voy a estar bien ¿de acuerdo?

Se recostaron en silencio de nuevo. Alec sabía que no iba a lograr que sus hermanos abandonaran el tema hasta mañana. Ellos sabían lo mal que se había sentido después de romper con Magnus y al parecer no pensaban dejarlo en paz hasta estar seguros de que lo hubiera superado. Además, era obvio que su parabatai no quisiera dejarlo exponerse solo de ese modo. Ya bastantes pérdidas había habido últimamente para permitir que otra ocurriera.

* * *

_La brisa fresca del atardecer en Idris golpeaba su pequeña carita mientras gateaba tras el pequeño animalillo que correteaba a su alrededor. En el lugar solo podía escucharse el sonido del agua que caía cerca de la casa solariega que se encontraba tras él en la linde de un frondoso bosque, y el ruido de su risa que no paraba de sacudir por el júbilo a su pequeño y rechoncho cuerpo._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo amor?- Escuchó una voz conocida, que siempre lo hacía sentir protegido y en paz, mientras lo alzaban unos brazos hacia el cristalino cielo con el sol brillando radiante en él._

_El pequeño de ojos azules sonrió de oreja a oreja en los brazos de su madre al momento que ella le hacía cosquillas en su vientre, haciéndolo soltar una risita._

_-Maryse, tenemos que irnos- dijo otra voz conocida que siempre le daba esa misma sensación de protección. Su padre, vestido con ropas oscuras y llevando algunos objetos brillantes consigo colgando del cinturón, se acercó depositando un beso en la mejilla de la mujer y acariciando con cariño la carita del morocho dándole también un beso en la cabeza._

_Entraron a la casa y dejaron al bebé en una cuna banca con bordes dorados y azules y tras un beso de despedida, se marcharon. El pequeño los vio cerrar la puerta y un momento después cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño._

_Tras lo que pareció solo un momento el niño abrió los ojos de nuevo. Ya no había barrotes a su alrededor, sino que estaba en una cama ya que ahora era un niño grande, como le había dicho su mamá._

_Los truenos resonaban fuera de su ventana con los rayos iluminando de manera dispareja su habitación, proyectando sombras que lo hacían ocultase más bajo sus mantas._

_Escuchaba el llanto que llegaba desde el otro lado del pasillo. Llevaba ya varios minutos así. Había esperado que su madre escuchara el ruido y fuera a atender a la pequeña niña, a la que al parecer había despertado el ruido de la tormenta, pero había olvidado que esa noche sus padres habían salido a una misión y no sabía cuando regresarían._

_No queriendo pensar en la oscuridad con la que se toparía en el pasillo, bajó de su cama, sintiendo el frío del piso bajo sus pies antes de encontrar sus pantuflas y colocárselas._

_Intentando no mirar a los oscuros rincones se concentró en el lastimero sonido que salía de la última habitación y jalado por la preocupación de hermano mayor, ignoro las sombras que aparecían frente a él y entró en la habitación de su hermanita._

_La pequeña de poco más de un año estaba parada en la orilla de la cuna llorando desconsoladamente con las manos aferradas a los barrotes que la mantenían dentro._

_Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba, movió un pequeño seguro y bajó los barrotes. La pequeña dejó de llorar poco a poco cuando lo vio acercarse y se alejó de la orilla para hacerle espacio adentro. El niño entró y tomó a la pequeña que se había acomodado entre sus brazos._

_-No pasa nada Izzy.- le susurró acariciando con dulzura su cabeza- Ya no llores hermanita. Aquí estoy, yo te cuido._

_La pequeña levantó su cara llena de lágrimas hacia su hermano._

_-Tengo medo- le dijo_ _con su vocecita, hipando- El celo etá hacendo ruidos muy feos._

_-No, no tengas miedo.- le dijo el morocho, usando el tono que había adquirido desde que le dijeron que de ahora en adelante tendría que ser responsable de cuidar de su hermana y ver que a ésta nunca le pasara nada.-Yo te cuido hermanita. No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Te voy a cuidar siempre._

_-¿Sempe?-repitió la niña._

_-Siempre.- El ojiazul le sonrió y se acomodó junto a ella, y enseguida ambos se quedaron dormidos._

_Un delgado niño delgado de piel blanca y cabello rubio estaba de pie enfrente de él._

_-No quiero que vayan a incomodar a Jonathan.- les había dicho su madre en el desayuno- Ya saben lo que ocurrió con su padre. Está todo muy reciente, y no quiero que lo lastimen haciéndole preguntas.- Había dicho lo último mirando directamente a Izzy agachando su cabeza para que su cara quedara a la altura de la de ella._

_-¿Yo qué?- Había respondido la niña mirándola aparentando inocencia._

_Maryse solo le dirigió una última mirada y le dio una también a Alec recibiendo un asentimiento por su parte antes de salir al recividor del Instituto con los niños detrás de ella._

_Cuando llegaron a la sala ahí estaba el niño, parado en medio de la habitación con su cara inexpresiva y las maletas en las manos rozando el suelo por su baja estatura._

_Izzy que era media cabeza más baja que el niño se acercó a él de manera efusiva._

_-¡Hola!_

_El niño la miro con algo de miedo y una chispa un poco condescendiente, casi despectiva._

_-Jonathan casi no ha convivido con niños de su edad- Maryse habló junto a él- así que espero que sean buenos con él y lo hagan sentir bienvenido._

_Alec lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron con los del niño. Jamás había visto un par de ojos tan brillantes, ni nunca había sentido la sensación tan curiosa que palpitó dentro de él. Era una sensación cálida y acogedora. No pudo evitar sonreírle al niño, y casi se sorprendió cuando él le sonrió de regreso haciendo que el sentimiento en su pecho se intensificara con un vuelco en el pecho._

_Casi sin poder dejar de mirarlo lo ayudó a tomar sus cosas y se encaminaron a la que sería su habitación._

_Cuando llegaron a la habitación, no fue un cuarto del Instituto, sino una sala grande e iluminada la que los recibió._

_Reconocía el lugar, estaba en el salón del ángel en Idris. Miró a su alrededor y encontró junto a él a sus hermanos charlando de pie junto con Clary, Aline, Helen, y algunos otros cazadores de su edad. Era una visión común, excepto por el hecho de que todos ellos tenían alas, alas blancas saliendo imponentes de su espalda. Se preguntó si él también las tendría y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que las paredes no eran como siempre, sino que eran espejos en donde no se reflejaba nada más que él._

_Se acercó a uno y hasta que estuvo frente a él pudo ver el par de alas saliendo de su espalda, pero a diferencia de las de sus hermanos, las suyas no eran blancas, sino que parecía que se hubieran quemado recientemente, dándoles un aspecto negro, con algunas partes aun ardiendo, como si fuera un ángel expulsado del cielo y al echarlo, en la caída sus alas se hubieran estado a punto de incinerar, pero no las hubiera perdido._

_La imagen lo asustó y retrocedió hasta darse de lleno en la espalda con algo. Volteó la cabeza rápidamente y se encontró con un muchacho moreno más bajo que él mirándolo con una sonrisa con un par de colmillos reluciendo en sus labios de los que salía un pequeño hilillo de sangre. Miró frente a él y ya no veía el salón de los acuerdos ni había gente con alas blancas en él. Estaba en un salón enorme pero que parecía destruido y muy oscuro y a su alrededor se amontonaban sombras que por sus siluetas debían de ser personas de las que también les salían alas negras y al igual que Raphael le sonreían con sus bocas manchadas de sangre._

_Raphael se acercó a él, todavía sonriendo, y, depositó un frío beso en sus labios que le dejó el sabor a sangre en la boca._

_-Bienvenido Alexander- se alejó de él y mientras caminaba de espaldas, las sombras se empezaron a acercar hasta que lo tuvieron rodeado y sintió como se sofocaba en la multitud._

_En algún momento el sofoco se acabó y aunque seguía rodeado se sintió ligero. Dio una última mirada hacia fuera del círculo, donde se encontró con sus hermanos y su madre, mirándolo con tristeza y con su padre mirándolo con un enojo que jamás había visto en sus ojos._

_Se dejó envolver en la oscuridad y, preguntándose por qué no sentía ganas de gritar, sintió como todo se apagó._

Esa mañana, cuando despertó, Alec se sintió extrañamente ligero. Pensó en su sueño y le pareció extraño. No entendía por qué de repente le había dado por recordar esos momentos de su infancia, ni de dónde venía la imagen de las oscuras sombras aladas en el Dumort. Sin embargo, con todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente y lo cansado que había estado, era normal que su mente también estuviera cansada y le estuviera haciendo pasar malos ratos.

Pero aun así, era extraño que hubiera soñado con Raphael. ¿Qué razón podría tener para soñar con vampiros? Pensándolo bien, podía ser que se debiera a la charla que había tenido unas noches antes con Lily. Había estado tan ocupado que no se había detenido a pensar en eso, pero al parecer la conversación le había afectado más de lo que había creído.

Le parecía imposible estar pensando en eso. No había manera de tomarlo como opción. Como nefilim tenía una misión, tenía una razón de vida más allá que cualquier sentimiento. Su deber era y sería siempre proteger a la humanidad de los demonios que rondaban por el mundo amenazando vidas mundanas. Era cierto que a veces era difícil, demasiado difícil, mantenerse en el papel de guerrero frío e inescrutable para cumplir con su deber, pero eso era finalmente su deber. Sabía que sus hermanos se avergonzarían de él si lo supieran, pero realmente a veces deseaba desligarse de esa vida. Desligarse de toda obligación y vivir alejado de la clave aunque eso representara alejarse también de la vida que conocía y de todos aquellos que formaban parte de ella. Lo había deseado sobre todo estando con Magnus. Había creído que estando con él, valdría la pena dejar atrás todo y mandar al demonio sus obligaciones. No se sentía realmente orgulloso de ello, pero la corrupción de la Clave y la casi crueldad que se vivía a veces dentro de ella, lo hacía no sentirse tan mal respecto a su deseo de abandonarla.

Por supuesto, el deseo no duró mucho. Como había dicho, él tenía un deber para con la humanidad, un deber que si no era cumplido por ellos, por los pocos de su especie, los pocos hijos de Raziel, entonces nadie lo haría. Era un trabajo para el que habían entrenado toda su vida desde niños, y aunque el constante entrenamiento no siempre fuera suficiente para erradicar por completo las heridas que esta vida te dejaba, eran los únicos capaces de llevarla, y no podría llegar a sentirse más decepcionado de si mismo si la abandonara como un cobarde, fuera por la razón que fuera. Él era un hijo de Raziel, un hijo del ángel, y la causa lo necesitaba.

Con el sol poniéndose a la distancia, iba de camino al departamento que en alguna ocasión había sido su hogar, el que había esperado que lo fuera a ser por mucho tiempo.

Aun estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, podía dar marcha atrás y pedirle a Jace que mejor fuera él a hablar con Magnus, estaba seguro de que la lengua sarcástica de su hermanastro estaría encantada de encargarse del trabajo. Sin embargo, sabía que no se lo pediría. No se arrepentiría de haber ido él, no debía hacerlo. Después de todo, era un asunto oficial ¿no? No había motivo para pensar que algo más pudiera surgir durante su conversación.

¿A quién engañaba? No era así. Claro que en algún momento surgiría el tema de su relación, era lo más lógico. Por un lado estaba seguro de que era justo por eso que había querido ir. Porque una parte de él todavía no estaba nada dispuesta a dejar ir a Magnus. Por lo menos, si esa noche salía el tema de su relación y su rompimiento, y las cosas no se arreglaban, ahora podría estar en paz de saber que tubo la oportunidad de explicarse y dejarle claro a Magnus lo que sucedió a diferencia de la vez anterior, dejarle en claro que a pesar de que él lo hubiera dejado, no había dejado de amarlo, que nunca dejó y tal vez tampoco dejaría de amarlo, y que definitivamente lo que menos habría querido, habría sido terminar.

Ya a unos metros del edificio pudo ver las luces encendidas en el piso del brujo y sombras que mostraban el movimiento que había dentro. Avanzó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la entrada, subió los escalones y, colocándose frente a la puerta, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y tocó el timbre junto al que se leía el nombre de "Bane".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero estén bien, nos leemos en los comentarios.
> 
> ¡Besos!
> 
> Melopea


	4. El amor es confianza

Cuando tocó el timbre, ninguna voz contestó, así que decidió tocarlo de nuevo. Estaba a punto de tocar una tercera vez, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, revelando a un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con unos pantalones morados entallados, una blusa de lentejuelas verde fosforescente y un saco azul marino con botas a juego. Tenía el cabello lleno de purpurina y lo que parecía confeti.

El hombre mostró una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos de gato en cuanto éstos se posaron sobre el joven cazador de sombras.

Alec se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

-Buenas noches, Magnus.

-Alexander.- Fue todo lo que el ojiverde dijo, y después se sumieron en un corto silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Alec se sentía un poco intimidado por alguna razón, quizás fuera por la dura mirada que el brujo le había empezado a dirigir en cuanto la sorpresa inicial pasó.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Magnus suspiró mirando hacia el cielo, casi con condescendencia. A Alec esto le molestó, ¿qué pensaba? ¿Que había venido a rogarle?

-Alec, ya hemos hablado- su mirada se suavizó- no queda nada que decir. Además, no se si ya lo notaste, pero estoy en medio de una fiesta, así que aunque deseara hablar contigo, este no sería el mejor momento para…

-Vengo por asuntos oficiales de la Clave, no para hablar de nosotros.

Magnus se quedó con la boca abierta en mitad de la oración, claramente no esperaba que el ojiazul pudiera tener alguna otra razón para acudir a él.

-Oh.

Se miraron un momento, en el que Alec intentó mantener la mirada seria.

-Entonces, supongo que quieres que te deje entrar.

-Bueno- respondió Alec- sería más cómodo que hablar aquí afuera.

Magnus asintió lentamente con los ojos serios y se retiró a un lado de la puerta, dejando espacio para que el morocho pasara.

-Ya conoces el camino.

Alec desvió la mirada y lanzando un silencioso suspiro, empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el loft del que salían luces y música que sonaba como al ruido que haría una máquina.

Entró, y se dio cuenta de que estaba decorado exactamente igual que la primera vez que había estado allí, incluso atendía la misma chica con el par de brazos extras detrás de la barra de la cantina. Estaba abarrotado de gente, ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver del otro lado de la pista de baile, donde cuerpos con diferentes colores, alas, colas, orejas de murciélago, perro, gato, y otro tipo de rasgos exóticos se contoneaban muy juntos. Hadas, vampiros, brujos y hombres lobo; todos disfrutando en una misma habitación del modo en que solo podía hacerse en una fiesta del gran brujo de Brooklyn.

Alec se sorprendió al notar la presencia de los hijos de la Luna, recordaba que comúnmente Magnus se abstenía de mezclar a vampiros y hombres lobo en sus fiestas para evitar problemas entre ambas razas. En parte le alegró ver esto, era una muestra de los avances en las relaciones entre razas del submundo que se habían hecho desde la lucha contra Valentine en Idris, cuando todos, sin distinción, habían ayudado a los nefilim a acabar contra los cientos, tal vez miles, de demonios.

Notó que, sin embargo, estas dos especies permanecían separadas una de la otra a lo largo de la pista, y se preguntó si sería posible que realmente un día todos los submundos de cierto modo se unieran como uno mismo. Siempre había pensado que de hacerlo, si quisieran, serían más que capaces de acabar con todos los nefilim del mundo. Benditos sean los acuerdos que hasta la fecha habían evitado eso. Aunque pensándolo bien, aquello no era muy probable. Los subterráneos tal vez fueran todos parte del submundo, pero definitivamente no eran nada parecidos entre sí. Como cualquier raza humana, cada uno de los tipos que había tenía su propia cultura y costumbres. Eso eran finalmente, mundos diferentes conviviendo dentro de uno mismo. Lo que realmente se preguntaba, era si algún día la clave sería parte de esta convivencia en lugar de buscar verse siempre en un lugar superior. Ella era la ley, pero los nefilim como raza eran solo eso, una raza más coexistiendo con ellos en el mundo de las sombras, el mundo donde lo único que no formaba parte de su entorno eran los mundanos, excepto en algunos casos.

Alec salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vio a Magnus acercarse a él. Se veía tan bien como solo él era capaz de verse con una blusa de lentejuelas fosforescente. Cuando abrió la puerta lo había notado alterado, pero ahora se veía tan tranquilo y ameno como siempre, mientras caminaba hacia él con paso ligero sosteniéndole la mirada.

Buscó inconscientemente en sus ojos, pero aunque ya no lo miraban con frialdad, no veía rastro alguno del amor y la dulzura con la que alguna vez lo había mirado. Él había tardado semanas en apenas sentir que empezaba a superar su rompimiento, ¿habría sido lo mismo para Magnus? O tal vez él lo había superado mucho antes. Tal vez ya hasta estuviera envuelto en un nuevo amorío. Alguien más confiable, más extrovertido, más interesante…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos en el momento en que Magnus llegó a su altura.

-Entonces Alexander- dijo Magnus con solemnidad- ¿Podrías decirme de qué se trata todo ese asunto de la clave?

Alec tuvo que alzar la voz para escucharse por encima del sonido de la música.

-¿Podríamos ir a un lugar donde no haya tanto ruido?- Magnus arqueó una ceja.- Para poder hablar más cómodos - aclaró, no queriendo que el brujo confundiera sus intenciones.

Magnus abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró de nuevo enseguida cuando una chica pelirroja de piel clara, con las manos y parte de los brazos teñidos del mismo color rojo de su cabello y uñas muy afiladas, se paró junto a ellos.

-¿Tú eres Magnus Bane, el de la fiesta?- le preguntó la chica.

-Así es, esa es mi magnífica persona.- respondió Magnus enalteciéndose como usualmente lo hacía.

-Deberías venir, un vampiro está haciendo una escenita allá atrás porque un efrit derramó licor de hadas sobre su camisa.

Magnus soltó un suspiró.

-Espera un momento Alexander, ponte cómodo mientras regreso.

Alec se quedó allí de pie, mientras veía a Magnus marcharse. Miró a su alrededor y se dirigió a la barra, donde la mujer de cuatro brazos hacía piruetas con los vasos y botellas. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y pidió malta sin mezclar. No era muy afín a las bebidas alcohólicas, pero esa era la favorita de Jace junto con el licor de las hadas, supuso que no estaría tan mal.

La chica le pasó la bebida y él dio un trago que le supo amargo pero agradable después de acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar pasando algo rasposo por su garganta.

-¿Por qué tan solito, nefilim?

Alec dirigió su vista a su derecha y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban debajo de un despeinado cabello castaño. El chico estaba bebiendo lo que parecía un vino muy espeso, pero cuando notó su piel pálida como el papel, supo que no era solo vino lo que bebía.

Alec lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Disculpa?

El vampiro rio, mostrando residuos de sangre fresca en sus labios y colmillos que ahora veía que estaban fuera de sus fundas.

-No es muy común tener a un pequeño nefilim rondando por este tipo de lugares solo.- dijo sonriendo- Suelen estar acompañados. No vaya a ser que les pase algo.- terminó ensanchando su sonrisa.

Alec lo miró sin dejarse intimidar.

-No soy pequeño- replicó magnánimo- y no necesito estar acompañado. A diferencia de ustedes que siempre andan juntos, nosotros sabemos defendernos solos, para eso nos entrenan.

-No hay necesidad de alterarse, cazador de sombras. Y si eres pequeño, para mí, por lo menos.- el muchacho, o no tan muchacho, le dedicó otra sonrisa que esta vez parecía más sincera- Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo,- extendió su mano hacia el ojiazul- Me llamo Mike, Michael en realidad, pero prefiero Mike.

El morocho estrechó su mano con algo de desconfianza.

-Alexander… Alec.- se corrigió.- Alec Lightwood.

-¿Lightwood? ¿Entonces vives en el Instituto?

-Claro, ¿sino dónde?- puntualizó Alec. El castañó rio abiertamente.

-Sí, supongo que sí. No hay muchos lugares por aquí donde pueda vivir un cazador de sombras.

-Y me imagino que tú eres del clan de Camille Belcourt.- inquirió Alec. Estuvo a punto de decir "al clan de Raphael" pero recordó que Santiago le había dicho que muchos subterráneos no sabían que Camille estaba muerta porque él había detenido la noticia debido a que no le convenía que lo supieran.

-Pertenezco a un clan,- asintió, tomando un trago de su Bloody Mary- pero no al de Lady Camille. Hay más de un clan de vampiros en Nueva York, ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces ¿a qué clan perteneces?

-¿Has escuchado de Giancarlo Baccani?

Alec sabía que había más de un clan en la ciudad, pero jamás había escuchado hablar de este Giancarlo, sabía que si Jace hubiera estado allí, se habría reído del nombre.

-No.

-Es un vampiro italiano que llegó a Nueva York hace como cuatro siglos, era amigo de Camille, pero tuvieron un problema hace algunas décadas. Todo mundo le dice Charles o Charley. Pertenezco a su clan, vivimos en un edificio de apartamentos abandonados en Brooklyn, cerca del museo en Crown Heights.

Hasta ese momento Alec siempre había asumido que todo vampiro que se encontrara debía de pertenecer al clan de Raphael, aun conociendo la existencia de los otros clanes. Era interesante conocer a uno que perteneciera a otro. Según le había dicho su hermana, quien fue la encargada de visitar a los otros dos clanes durante su misión, uno de ellos era mucho más calmado que el de Santiago. A juzgar por la actitud de Mike, podría jurar que ese era el suyo.

-Y bueno Lightwood, ya que estamos en una fiesta,- musitó Mike, acercándose al oído de Alec al tiempo que ponía una mano en la rodilla del chico- ¿Qué te parece si bailamos un rato?

Alec retiró rápidamente la mano del vampiro de su rodilla al tiempo que enrojecía violentamente. Quizás no fuera tan tranquilo.

-Ehh… yo… no puedo. Estoy esperando a alguien.

-¿Y a quién, si se puede saber?- el chico regresó su mano hacia Alec, solo que esta vez acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

-A…

-¿Alec?

Alec miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la mirada atónita de Magnus que paseaba su mirada de su cara al vampiro junto a él y a la mano que éste tenía sobre su mejilla, para regresarla finalmente a su cara, que estaba todavía más roja de lo que había estado antes.

-Vaya, me alegra ver que no tardaste mucho en buscarle reemplazo a mi compañía.

Alec no estaba seguro de en qué sentido lo decía. Apartó la mano de Mike y se puso de pie rápidamente, acomodándose arrugas inexistentes en la ropa, mostrándose quizás más nervioso de lo que debería estar.

-¿Estas con él?- le preguntó Mike poniéndose de pie.

Alec intentó hablar calmadamente. No sabía por qué se sentía como si lo hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo indebido.

-Sí… digo ¡no! Bueno… vine a hablar con él.

-Sí- dijo Magnus mirando a Alec- solo vino a hablar.

-Oh, bueno.- Mike parecía un poco decepcionado- Entonces nos veremos luego Alec.-Se alejó de ellos y se perdió entre la multitud que bailaba pegada al ritmo violento de la música.

-Adiós- se despidió Alec torpemente.

Cuando el vampiro se marchó, Magnus se le quedó viendo con una mirada seria. Alec casi podría jurar que había un pequeño rastro de celos en sus ojos. Esperó internamente que así fuera, casi reprochándose por eso.

-Entonces- empezó el ojiverde- ¿no querías hablar?

-Sí, claro.- balbuceó Alec- ¿Pero entonces no crees que podríamos ir a un lugar donde haya menos ruido?

-Ah, ¿todavía quieres más privacidad?- musitó Magnus, claramente afectado por haber encontrado a su exnovio tan cerca de otro hombre. Suspiró y dio la vuelta.- Sígueme.

Lo guió hacia la habitación que Alec ya conocía de memoria. No había cambiado nada, excepto que estaba mucho más sucia que la última vez que había estado allí. Había pañuelos y ropa sucia regados por todas partes. Alec recordaba haberle reñido a Magnus en algunas ocasiones sus hábitos de limpieza, siendo que con mover un dedo podría tener el departamento totalmente pulcro. Magnus siempre se limitaba a hacerle caras y usar su magia para dejarlo listo en su cama, mientras se abalanzaba con dulces y deseosos besos encima de él.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordarlo, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Era la primera vez que pisaba ese departamento desde que Magnus lo había hecho recoger sus cosas. Sentía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando dejó el edificio con las maletas en una mano y el corazón hecho pedazos en la otra.

Magnus hizo aparecer dos sillas con una pequeña mesita separándolas y se sentó en una de ellas indicándole a Alec con un gesto de la mano que tomara asiento en la otra.

-Entonces, ¿De qué se trata?

Alec se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar.

-Me imagino que has de haber escuchado lo que hemos estado haciendo en el submundo.

Magnus sonrió.

-Sabes que pocas cosas me son indiferentes.- Se acomodó mejor en su asiento cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

Alec sacó los papeles de su chaqueta.

-Entonces sabes de qué necesito hablar contigo.

-Algo sobre un pacto con los nefilim- contestó mirándose las uñas pintadas de escarlata.

-Es más como un acuerdo- explicó Alec, entregándole las hojas- para asegurar que ningún miembro del submundo tomará partido en la guerra contra Sebastián, por lo menos sin nuestro consentimiento, y que están enterados de que tomar lugar apoyando a Sebastián se castigará con pena de muerte.

Magnus le dirigió una mirada.

-¿Y para estar seguros de eso era necesario hacerme firmar un papel?

-Son cosas de la clave Magnus, no mías.- Magnus firmó el papel y se lo entregó.

-Me imagino,- le dijo no sin algo de sarcasmo.- Tú eres una persona que confía mucho en los demás, después de todo.

Alec parpadeó atónico. ¿Acaso le estaba reclamando?

-¿Intentas decir algo?

Magnus se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Para nada.- ironizó.

Alec se quedó sorprendido. Se suponía que la extensa edad de Magnus había sido una de las cosas que los había hecho terminar y ahora se estaba comportando como un niño. ¿Quién se creía para decir esas cosas de él? Bien, tal vez tuviera algo de razón en que no confiaba mucho en las personas, pero eso no era motivo para que actuara de esa forma, especialmente cuando a él le estaba costando tanto mantenerse calmado e intentar cumplir con la misión de manera pasiva, sin tocar ningún tema sentimental.

Magnus abrió la puerta y se colocó junto a ésta haciendo un ademán a Alec para que saliera. Alec fue hasta la puerta junto a él y la cerró de un portazo.

-¿Te molestaría explicarme qué quisiste decir?

Magnus se mostró ufano.

-No quise decir nada. Lo dije. No me parece que sea un secreto para tu persona la desconfianza que sientes hacia los demás, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, uno ve en los demás lo que sabe de sí mismo.

Alec no podía creer que Magnus le estuviera diciendo esas cosas.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me acusas a mí de no confiar en los demás? Creo que esa frase que acabas de decir es muy acertada porque no he conocido nunca más que a una persona incapaz de dar detalle alguno de su vida, ¿adivina quién es?

-Sabes que lo que acabas de decir no es verdad Alexander, uno puede tener muchos motivos para no querer hablar de su vida, mucha gente no lo hace.- replicó el ojiverde empezando a molestarse- Además cuando confías en alguien no necesitas pensar que si no te cuenta algo es porque te lo está ocultando.

-¡Cuando confías en alguien no te guardas nada! ¡Quieres compartirlo todo con esa persona!

-¡Tal vez a veces lo que haya que contar no vaya a ser bueno, o pueda lastimar a esa persona!

-¡¿Qué podrías haberme dicho que me lastimara?! ¿Qué acaso hiciste algo malo en tus siglos pasados?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡¿Y entonces?! ¿Por qué el secreto? ¿Por qué ocultarme tantas cosas? ¡El amor es confianza Magnus!

-Eres muy inteligente Alec, no creo que no te conozcas lo suficiente para no saber lo celoso que eres.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Eso qué?- repitió Magnus- Eso provocó que cada vez que escuchabas algo que tenía que ver con mis relaciones pasadas te pusieras muy mal.

-¿Y cómo querías que me pusiera?- replicó Alec, ya más calmado- ¿Cómo querías que me pusiera escuchando cuánto habías amado a todas esas personas? ¿A este Will que era idéntico a mí? ¿Sabes lo que se siente saberte uno más en una lista interminable de parejas? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentía cada vez que me enteraba de lo mucho que los amaste a todos y me ponía a pensar en lo seguramente mucho que amarías a quien viniera después de mí?- Alec estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su voz ahogada lo delataba.- Era lógico que sintiera celos.

Magnus suavizó la mirada hasta mirarlo con el mismo cariño con el que antes siempre lo miraba, el mismo que no le había demostrado hasta ese momento. Se acercó a él y posó su mano sobre su mejilla.

-Lo sé Alec- tomó su cara con ambas manos y lo miró con ternura fijamente a los ojos- Y es justo por eso que nunca quise decir nada. Yo sé que piensas que no sé cómo te sientes, y es verdad, nunca he estado en tu lugar, pero te aseguro que nunca dejé de lado tus sentimientos. Yo sabía que si te hablaba de mi pasado te haría sentir desplazado de algún modo y pensarías que no te amaba como lo hacía.

-¿Cómo lo hacías?

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de Alec. Magnus, con mucha delicadeza la limpió con su pulgar.

-Como lo hago- Su mirada se había vuelto triste.- Te oculté muchas cosas de mi pasado para protegerte Alec, pero jamás te oculté mis sentimientos. No puedes pensar que en tan poco tiempo he dejado de amarte como lo hice desde la primera vez que te vi entrar en este apartamento.

El corazón de Alec dio un vuelco. Muchas veces, pensando en Magnus, había creído que él ya no significaba nada para el hermoso hombre con ojos de gato que estaba frente a él, sin embargo, ahí estaba, diciéndole que todavía lo amaba, que nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Alec lo miró a los ojos y tras un momento de vacilación, lo besó. En cuanto sus labios tocaron los labios del brujo sintió miles de descargas eléctricas recorriéndole el cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de ese modo. Gimió suavemente y Magnus se acercó más rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y adentró su lengua en la boca del morocho intensificando el beso. Alec colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca. Los suaves labios de Magnus hacían que sintiera que subía al cielo y tocaba las nubes con sus labios, mientras su lengua húmeda lo recorría por completo. El sabor era tan familiar como también dulce en su boca.

Ambos se separaron después de un momento, dejando sus frentes pegadas a la del otro.

Alec se sentía en el paraíso. Después de tanto sufrir, tenía una oportunidad para que regresaran y las cosas en su relación volvieran a ser como antes.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Pero él no quería que fueran como antes, como lo que los llevó a terminar en primer lugar.

-Tienes razón- le dijo a Magnus mirándolo a los ojos- Soy demasiado celoso. No quiero que sea así,- se separó lentamente de él- pero así soy, y sé que lo que hice no fue injustificado, tuve mis razones para hacerlo. Mags, fuiste mi primer novio, la primera persona a la que he llegado a amar de verdad en toda mi vida y siendo honesto llegué a pensar que serías también la última, y la verdad esperaba que algún día tú pudieras decir lo mismo.

Magnus dirigió la mirada al suelo.

-No puedo hacerlo Alec- lo miró a los ojos- Podría, de haberme vuelto mortal, te lo dije, pensé en hacerlo por ti, pero después de lo que hiciste…

-¿De lo que hice?- replicó Alec- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Magnus lo miró atónito.

-¡Intentaste volverme mortal! ¿No es esa razón suficiente para no confiar en alguien?

Alec lo miró serio.

-Entonces ahora eres tú el que no confía en mí.

-Alec…

Alec tomó los papeles violentamente de la mesa y los guardó en su chaqueta.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo y volteó a ver una vez más a Magnus.

-No sabes cuánto lamento lo que hice, pero deberías confiar en mí. Nunca te di razones para que no lo hicieras. Deberías de saber que yo no pensaba hacerlo. Jamás habría sido capaz de quitarte tu inmortalidad por mucho que ésta me lastimara.

-Alec, te encontrabas con Camille a escondidas en un túnel.

-Cuando hablaba con ella, me contaba cosas. Todas las cosas que tú no me contabas. Nunca hubo ningún plan para hacerte mortal, era solo una táctica para saber por lo menos un poco de ti, para enterarme por lo menos de un poco de todo lo que tú nunca me dijiste.- Lo miró directamente a los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta.- Te amo, pero creo que tuviste razón, lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue terminar.

Magnus intentó decir algo pero Alec no lo dejó. Dio media vuelta y, sin mirar atrás, salió de la habitación y, tras pasar la abarrotada sala donde la fiesta seguía, salió del departamento con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiéndose peor que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juju un poco de drama.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ¡Besos!
> 
> Melopea


	5. Un último respiro

La noche se mostraba silenciosa mientras Alec caminaba por las calles de regreso al Instituto. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Había renunciado a lo que pudo haber sido una segunda oportunidad con Magnus, una segunda oportunidad con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto. El camino que tomó su relación durante sus últimos días juntos no había sido el mejor. Esas últimas semanas no habían sido lo mismo que fue en un principio, y todo por esa falta de confianza que era más que palpable entre ellos. No totalmente, claro. Si algo tenía claro de Magnus, era que aunque hablar de su pasado no fuera uno de sus fuertes, sabía que sí podía confiar en él para cualquier otra cosa, cualquier peligro en el que estuviera, cualquier problema en el que se metiera, cualquier momento en el que necesitara ser escuchado y sentir que le importaba a alguien.

¿Habría hecho lo correcto? Es cierto que, para mala suerte de todos, en cualquier relación una sola cosa mala suele tener el poder de opacar todas las cosas buenas. Quizás debería de haber pensado un poco más en eso. En todas las cosas buenas que Magnus había hecho por él y en lo feliz que había sido a su lado.

Pero lo que le había hecho, eso de pensar que él habría sido capaz de quitarle su inmortalidad, de hacerlo vulnerable, y haberlo cortado por eso, no lo podía olvidar.

Por un momento se sintió como un niño resentido. Pero estaba seguro de que esta noche no se había alejado de Magnus solo por resentimiento, no, por mucho dolor que le hubiera causado, nunca podría llegar a sentir algo como el odio o resentimiento hacia Magnus. Se lo había dicho, todavía lo amaba, pero verdaderamente creía que por aquella constante batalla de celos y recelo hacia un pasado que no compartían, definitivamente intentar ser felices cada uno por su lado sería la mejor opción. Esperaba que lo fuera.

Pasaba cerca de un callejón cuando escuchó que un ruido salía de éste. Pensó que seguramente se trataría solo de un gato, pero conforme se fue a acercando, se dio cuenta de que no eran ruidos, sino voces.

-Ya sabes a qué hemos venido- la voz sonaba como si estuvieran raspando dos pedazos de acero oxidado- Sabes que nuestro señor te quiere de su lado, y también sabes que no te conviene estar contra él.

-Los hijos de la noche no responden ante la luz, solo ante las sombras. ¿Por qué, entonces, osas dudar en unirte a ellas?- dijo una segunda voz.

-Es algo que tarde o temprano todos tendrán que hacer- la voz sonaba amenazadora- de lo contrario perecerán como lo hará todo aquel que piense que los hijos de Raziel pueden ganar esta guerra.

-¿Guerra?- replicó una voz que no sonaba nada parecida a las otras dos, sino más melodiosa, más humana- Yo hubiera jurado que para ustedes esto era más como un juego. No me sorprende que se rebajen a servirle a un hijo del ángel cuando eso representa la oportunidad para entretenerse con un baño de sangre sin que nadie se les interponga.

Alec se quedó atónito. La voz que había hablado pertenecía a Raphael Santiago.

* * *

-Alec ya tardó mucho- decía un muchacho rubio recostado en la cama de su hermana, mientras ésta caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, revisando cada dos minutos su celular.

-Ya lo sé- replicó la morocha.- Son más de las dos de la mañana, ya debería de haber regresado.

Jace miró a su hermanastra.

-Vamos, tampoco es para que te pongas así, fue a ver asuntos oficiales con su exnovio, se habrán entretenido charlando, o haciendo algo más…

Isabelle se detuvo en seco frente a él.

-Es que tengo una mala impresión. No sé porque siento que está en peligro.

-Creo que Alec realmente necesita un nuevo novio para que pueda salir más, te está haciendo daño que pasen tanto tiempo juntos, ya hasta hablas igual que él.

Isabelle le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Iba a ir a una fiesta llena de subterráneos- inquirió- se pudo haber metido en problemas.

-Y si fue así estoy seguro de que él sabrá cómo manejarlos. Es el mayor ¿recuerdas? Alec es más que capaz de defenderse solo, a él y a los demás, eso te queda claro.

Isabelle suspiró sentándose en la cama junto a él.

-Ya lo sé. Y confío en él, es solo un mal presentimiento. No sé porque me siento así.

-Porque estás muy cansada.- repuso Jace- todos hemos estado agotados estos días, por eso te andas imaginando cosas. Alec está bien, no tardará en llegar, ya lo verás.- se levantó de la cama y se calzó sus botas sin amarrárselas- Por ahora mejor duerme para que descanses un poco, ya no te alteres. Yo también me voy a dormir.

-Está bien- contestó la chica resignada- descansa.

Jace salió por la puerta y se dirigió con paso tranquilo a su habitación. Cuando llegó, se desvistió y tras apagar la luz se metió a su cama y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Era curioso que Isabelle sintiera que Alec estaba en peligro. No lo había querido admitir enfrente de ella para no preocuparla más, pero él también se sentía así. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero de algún modo sentía que su parabatai estaba en problemas y tenía que ir a ayudarlo.

Recordó lo que le había dicho a Isabelle. Habían estado muy alterados todos esos días, seguramente solo era eso. Llevaba años acostumbrado a la sensación de estar en peligro constante pero nunca había sido tan fuerte como ahora, era normal que temiera también por sus seres queridos y los imaginara en peligros inexistentes. Intentó bloquear todos los malos pensamientos de su mente y tras unos minutos, finalmente se quedó dormido.

* * *

Alec se recargó rápidamente en la pared junto al callejón acercándose más para poder oír mejor. Cuidando de no hacer ruido, se asomó por la orilla y después de acostumbrarse a la profunda oscuridad del callejón, pudo vislumbrar tres siluetas paradas en medio del lugar.

Estaban rodeadas de charcos de aguas sucias y bordeadas por los contenedores de basura que descansaban pegados a las bardas. La Luna había sido tapada por una nube, así que no podía ver la silueta exacta de los otros dos, pero la figura menuda de Raphael podía distinguirla fácilmente, de pie, delante de los otros dos, que le bloqueaban el paso a la salida.

-¿No me digas, vampiro, que tú no habrías hecho lo mismo? El hijo de Raziel nos invocó, le debemos servir. Y debo admitir que realizar sus encargos no está tan mal.- El sujeto rió socarronamente.

-Claro, muy divertidos han de ser.- ironizó Raphael.

-Eres una criatura de la noche,-inquirió el otro sujeto- una vez que esto haya terminado, y el que lleva la sangre de Lilith haya ganado, podrás vivir libremente como no lo has podido hacer por culpa de los hijos del Ángel.

-¿Y por qué el hijo de Valentine espera que responda ante él si envía a un par de demonios a buscarme en lugar de venir él mismo? No habla muy bien de su ética profesional, ¿no les parece?- se mofó el vampiro.

-Ya basta de juegos, Santiago.- El demonio empezaba a enojarse- no tenemos toda la noche. ¿Vas a ayudar al hijo de Valentine en la guerra contra los nefilim, o no?

-Ya conocen mi respuesta.-la voz de Raphael sonaba seria.

El demonio pareció enfurecerse.

-Y tú ya conoces las consecuencias.

De repente todo se quedó callado y Alec creyó que los demonios se habían ido, cuando de la nada, escuchó el sonido de un golpe y algo estrellándose contra los contenedores de basura del fondo.

Llevó su mano hacia la chaqueta en busca de su celular para avisar a sus hermanos, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo traía. Genial, buen día se le ocurría dejarlo olvidado en casa.

No lo pensó mucho antes de tomar el cuchillo serafín que llevaba en su cinturón y adentrarse al callejón. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era casi suicida, pero era su deber proteger a cualquiera, fuera mundano o subterráneo, de un ataque de demonios, especialmente si acababa de escuchar a esa persona negarse a colaborar con el mayor enemigo de la clave.

Corrió hacia el fondo del callejón donde los sonidos de golpes, rasguños, y los jadeos de Raphael eran audibles; se acercó a una de las figuras oscuras y de un veloz movimiento se colocó delante de ella, bloqueando con un movimiento veloz del cuchillo, un ataque que iba dirigido al vampiro.

Éste había estado intentando atacar mientras se protegía de ambos demonios. Cuando vio a cegadora luz evitar el ataque, levantó la vista del demonio para posarla en quien lo había protegido. Sus ojos se trabaron con los de Alec, y tras una mirada de confusión, le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo para tomar vuelo, saltó sobre el otro demonio.

Alec desvió también la mirada hacia el demonio que tenía enfrente. Con la luz del cuchillo serafín, ahora podía observarlo tal cual era.

Parecía una mezcla entre un murciélago y un repudiado. Era de un color rojo, casi marrón con algunas partes negras. Tenía un par de colmillos gigantes del que escurría una baba negruzca, como el icor. Su piel, o más bien su falta de ella resultaba casi repugnante. Parecía realmente que se tratara de un repudiado con toda la piel arrancada y que hubiera quedado con la carne viva al descubierto, con los músculos corroyéndose mientras se pudrían. Sus manos eran un par de garras negras alargadas que se estaban alzando de forma peligrosa.

Alec nunca había visto a esta clase de demonio, dirigió rápidamente su mirada al que estaba junto a él, teniendo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Raphael y se dio cuenta de que eran iguales, excepto porque el que en esos momentos dirigía sus zarpas hacia el costado del vampiro era mucho más grande que el suyo.

Volvió su atención rápidamente al demonio, justo al tiempo en que éste se contraía para lanzarse sobre el cuerpo del morocho. Alec preparó su cuchillo para enterrarlo en el costado de la criatura, pero ésta, viendo sus intenciones, cambió de dirección con una velocidad imposiblemente rápida y se colocó detrás de Alec.

Dirigió sus garras al cuello del ojiazul, donde lo habría rebanado si Alec no hubiera reaccionado rápido y saltado por encima de él. Aterrizó cerca de él y con un movimiento limpio, atravesó el centro del demonio, moviendo el cuchillo hacia un lado cortando al demonio casi por la mitad.

Alec lo miró respirando entrecortadamente, esperando a que desapareciera, pero se quedó helado cuando lo único que ocurrió, fue que el corte enorme que le había hecho al demonio, se fue volviendo más pequeños, cerrando la abertura de su costado, hasta que de la herida mortal que había tenido unos momentos antes, no quedó más que una gruesa y negra cicatriz.

Al parecer esto sería más difícil de lo que había creído en un principio.

* * *

Los estridentes sonidos de la fiesta, de risas y voces, acompañadas de música, llegaban a los oídos de Magnus desde afuera de la puerta.

Había regresado a la silla donde había estado sentado momentos antes con Alec. Tenía las piernas separadas y los codos recargados en éstas, mientras sus manos sostenían su cabeza de manera apesadumbrada.

Se sentía muy mal. Peor incluso que cuando había terminado con Alec y le había dicho que dejara su departamento. La visita de Alec lo había alterado mucho sin duda. Aparecerse así sin avisar en su casa por tonterías de la clave y recriminarle el haber terminado. En realidad, se dijo, había sido él el que se lo había recriminado, básicamente. No lo hizo como tal, pero ahora, rememorando la situación, le parecía que tal vez habría sido mejor no haber sacado el tema a flote.

Y lo había besado. Alec lo había besado. Llevaba semanas extrañando esos besos, esos dulces labios y la sensación tan tierna que el ojiazul le transmitía cada vez que los posaba sobre los suyos. Y esta noche los había sentido de nuevo. Se había dicho que ya no lo necesitaba, que podía seguir adelante sin él, como tantas veces había seguido adelante después de perder a un ser amado.

 _"_ _Una larga lista…"_ recordó las palabras de Alec. Era cierto. La suya era una enorme lista de parejas con las que había estado. Mentiría si dijera que las había amado a todas, pero también si dijera que no había amado con todo su corazón a muchas de ellas. ¿Realmente estaría tan mal eso? Hacía muchos años se había convencido de que no lo era. De que simplemente era algo parte de su naturaleza, que para una persona que vivía tantos años, no había nada de malo en que amara a tanta gente. Todos necesitamos amar y sentirnos amados, y cuando tienes la eternidad por delante, unas cuantas décadas no son nada, sin importar cuanto amor te brinde alguien a lo largo de ellas.

Durante esas semanas no se le había pasado por la cabeza aquello que Alec le había dicho, pero mirando su relación a posteriori realmente cualquiera podría pensar que no confiaba lo suficiente en Alec. Pero no era eso. Claro que no era así. Él confiaba plenamente en su, o más bien en el que había sido, su cazador de sombras. Realmente había intentado simplemente protegerlo de esos celos gigantes que el ojiazul poseía. Sabía que Alec siempre había sido una persona insegura, pero en los últimos meses lo había visto madurar y crecer en muchos aspectos como seguramente nadie más lo había visto. Había esperado que durante ese crecimiento lograra dejar atrás también cualquier inseguridad que pudiera haber tenido sobre su relación, pero haberlo encontrado en aquel túnel le había demostrado que no había sido así.

Pensó en lo que Alec le había dicho momentos atrás. Según él nunca había habido un plan para volverlo mortal, le había dicho que solo había sido una manera de saber más sobre su pasado. No sabía que pensar. Realmente en el fondo nunca había creído capaz a Alec de hacer algo semejante, pero es que todo sonaba tan bizarro. ¿Cómo creerle que se veía a escondidas con Camille solo para charlar?

Sin embargo, se trataba de Alec. Su Alec. Ese chico que desde la primera vez que se presentó solo en su casa para decirle que le gustaba y que quería salir con él, le demostró la honestidad tan grande que lo hacía tan diferente al resto de los miembros de su familia que había conocido a lo largo de los años. Ese tierno muchacho que se había sonrojado al decirle que nunca había besado a alguien, y que le había permitido a él regalarle ese preciado primer beso.

Ese valiente nefilim que se había atrevido a plantarle cara a toda la Clave, superando sus miedos y enfrentando a sus padres, para dejarles en claro cuanto lo amaba y que ya nunca se avergonzaría de eso. Esa hermosa persona que le había demostrado que para él, su amor era más valioso que todo lo que pudieran pensar y decir de él. El que le demostró que estaba dispuesto a que estuvieran juntos hasta en la más oscura noche y en la más fuerte tormenta.

En ese momento, Magnus tomó una decisión. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y, a toda prisa, salió corriendo de su departamento hacia la puerta por la que minutos antes había salido la persona a la que estaba seguro, era a la que más amaba en el mundo. Y la que definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a perder de nuevo.

Alec le había dicho que su intención nunca había sido hacerle ningún daño. Le había pedido que confiara en él, y eso es lo que haría. No podía estar seguro de si su chico de bellos ojos azules le había dicho la verdad, pero definitivamente por todo lo que Alec representaba para él, valía la pena arriesgarse para averiguarlo.

* * *

Alec saltó hacia su derecha mientras el demonio se abalanzaba por encima de él. Dio un fuerte manotazo en su dirección que el ojiazul aprovechó para hacerle un corte en el brazo. Claramente este demonio era uno de los más fuertes con los que había luchado, porque al igual que la herida anterior, ésta solo tardó unos segundos en cerrarse dejando atrás solo una cicatriz.

Alec se abalanzó sobre él intentando clavar el cuchillo en su cabeza, pero las enormes zarpas de la criatura se lo evitaron, tirándolo hacia un costado, justo al tiempo que Raphael era lanzado también junto a él.

Se miraron un momento y Raphael frunció el ceño.

-¿En dónde están tus hermanos, nefilim? Vaya noche se te ocurre salir solo.

Esquivaron un doble ataque escabulléndose hacia un lado, pegándose todavía más.

Alec miró al chico con recelo.

-Disculpe señor Santiago, la próxima vez que decida hacer negocios con demonios me aseguraré de venir con guardaespaldas.

-¿Negocios?- evitaron otro ataque- yo no estaba haciendo negocios con ellos. Ellos intentaban hacer negocios conmigo.

Alec hizo un movimiento y logró cortar una sangrienta parte del brazo del demonio, haciéndolo retroceder con un grito que sonó de nuevo como a un metal oxidado raspándose. Agudo y doloroso de escuchar.

-¿Qué quieren?- inquirió Alec, moviéndose mientras las garras del demonio se clavaban en la pared a su espalda.

-¿Te parece que este es el mejor momento para hablar, Lightwood?

Raphael se lanzó de nuevo sobre el demonio intentando atacarlo con sus colmillos. Su escurridizo cuerpo se movía alrededor del demonio clavando mordidas cerca de su cuello y muñecas y desgarrando con colmillos y uñas el cuerpo del que brotaba icor continuamente.

Alec se movía rápidamente evitando los zarpazos y lanzando ataques con su cuchillo serafín que iluminaba el callejón con cada estocada en un haz de luz.

El demonio más grande se abalanzó de espaldas a la pared azotando el menudo cuerpo del vampiro contra esta. Esto le sirvió para que por un momento Raphael quedara noqueado y él aprovechó para tomar al vampiro por un brazo y lanzarlo hacia la pared del fondo con la suficiente fuerza para hace que callera inconsciente en el suelo con un ruido sordo. El demonio se abalanzó de nuevo contra él y con un movimiento limpio rasgó su pecho haciendo brotar sangre borbotones de él.

Alec lo miró preocupado. No le agradaba Raphael, pero esperaba que el vampiro se repusiera. Y también se preocupó. Un Raphael inconsciente significaba que estaba él solo contra los dos demonios. Regresó la mirada hacia el frente justo para ver como la criatura más grande se posicionaba a un lado del otro listo para atacarlo.

* * *

Magnus corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Brooklyn. Si algún mundano lo viera, de seguro pensaría que se trataba de una luciérnaga gigante por su llamativa blusa de lentejuelas pero le daba igual. Si se daba prisa tal vez pudiera encontrar a Alec esa misma noche y aclarar todo de una vez por todas. Sabía que parecía un loco corriendo tras él cuando podía simplemente llamarle al día siguiente o presentarse al Instituto para tener una conversación normal. Pero no. Necesitaba hacerlo ahora. No quería dejar pasar más tiempo. Necesitaba dejarle claro a Alec cuanto lo amaba a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, y lo mucho que deseaba que las cosas pudieran volver a ser como antes. O no igual que antes, tal vez cambiarlas para mejor.

Si su hermoso garbancito volvía con él, definitivamente prometería ser mucho más abierto y hablarle de su pasado sin importarle como pudiera ponerse Alec a veces por eso. Aún en días que se estuviera muriendo de celos, tarde o temprano se le pasaría. Y si no era así, tal vez ahora sí sería necesario tomar medidas más serias, pero por ahora, quería darse una segunda oportunidad con él. Quería pensar que realmente debían estar juntos y podían pasar el resto de sus días demostrando cuanto se amaban. Si Alec demostraba amarlo tanto como alguna vez se lo había demostrado antes, quizás esta vez sí llevara a cabo el hechizo para conseguir su mortalidad. Ya había disfrutado mucho de la sensación de tener el tiempo a sus pies, ahora, quería disfrutar de la sensación de llevar una vida como la de cualquiera, de poder crecer, ver su cuerpo cambiar y envejecer con el largo de los años, y terminar su vida al lado de una persona querida que le demostrara las virtudes del amor verdadero. Todo eso quería vivirlo al lado de Alec. Pero para eso, primero tenía que encontrarlo y hablar con él.

* * *

Sentía el cuello tensado y los músculos contraídos. Los dos demonios frente a él hicieron un amago de sonrisa burlona y en menos de dos segundos los tuvo encima de él.

Alec se movió lo más rápido que pudo lanzando ataques a las dos masas sanguinolentas delante de él. En algunos momentos éstos retrocedían alejados por la luz que desprendía el arma del nefilim, y por los tajos que Alec hacía en su cuerpo, que no tardaban en curarse.

El ojiazul alzó los brazos preparando el ataque contra uno de ellos cuando el otro elevó las manos y dirigió sus garras al costado de Alec, rasgádolo, que enseguida se contrajo de dolor.

* * *

Jace se despertó de golpe sudando. No sabía qué lo había despertado, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos se sintió alerta. Como si hubiera estado en peligro momentos antes.

Respiró hondo por un momento y se dejó embargar por la sensación que le había empezado a nacer en el pecho. No era una sensación buena. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para enjuagarse y poder quitarse lo acalorado que se sentía. Se miró en el espejo, ya con la cara más fresca, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de una parte de él que seguía sintiéndose caliente. Su runa parabatai le ardía. Era como si el dibujo en su mano quisiera llamar su atención hacia algo, o alguien.

Salió del baño y deteniéndose solo para colocarse un pantalón y una camiseta, salió con la preocupación en su rostro y en sus veloces pasos y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

-¡Alec!- gritó, entrando al cuarto del morocho mientras encendía la luz- ¡Alec!

Miró a su alrededor y vio que la habitación estaba vacía. Tomó su celular y marcó el número del muchacho, solo para escuchar sonar el celular de éste desde el buró que estaba junto a la cama. Salió rápidamente al pasillo y empezó a recorrer las habitaciones con una desesperación que no sabía de donde venía.

Buscó en la biblioteca, la cocina, el cuarto de armas, los diferentes cuartos vacíos del instituto y no encontró a nadie. Iba a mitad de un pasillo cuando la voz de alguien lo detuvo.

-¡¿Me podrías decir qué demonios estás haciendo, reverendo loco, gritando como idiota a las cuatro de la mañana?!

-¡Isabelle!- Jace realmente parecía loco cuando la miró- ¿En dónde está Alec? ¿No ha regresado?

La chica lo miro extrañada.

\- No, no ha regresado.- se pasó las manos por el enredado cabello- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? Dijiste que no pasaba nada.

Jace hizo un sonido de exasperación.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-¿Por? Tal vez tenías razón y él y Magnus se entretuvieron haciendo otras cosas.

-No Izzy, te lo juro,- la runa le ardía más que antes.-está en problemas. Algo malo le está pasando.

Sin decir más, dio la vuelta y se dirigió corriendo hacia la salida del Instituto.

* * *

Tirado en el suelo, Alec puso una mano a la altura de su costado derecho, intentando detener el sangrado, mientras con la otra lanzaba un cuchillo a uno de los demonios. Para su suerte la daga le dio justo en el centro de la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder mientras el chirriante alarido se hacía escuchar.

Lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su estela y dibujó un iratze junto a la enorme herida.

Esperaba que no tardara tanto en cerrar. Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

Apenas pudiéndose mantener en pie, se levantó justo a tiempo para recibir un nuevo golpe del demonio, que lo hizo retroceder tambaleándose, pero sin caer esta vez.

Bien, ¿en dónde demonios estaban sus hermanos cuando los necesitaba? Definitivamente prometía dos cosas si llegaba a salir con vida de esa, una: nunca volvería a andar de madrugada completamente solo, y dos: les daría a Jace y a Isabelle la paliza de sus vidas por no aparecer justo ahora que más los necesitaba.

Habían estado fastidiándolo con acompañarlo durante días y él no había querido, tal vez más tarde también se daría una paliza a sí mismo por idiota.

El demonio le mostró sus afilados colmillos y se lanzó hacia él dirigiéndose directamente a su cuello. Alec levantó una larga daga y se la clavó una vez que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. La daga se hundió justo a la altura de lo que sería el pecho de la criatura. En ese momento, empezó a oler a plástico quemado y un humo negro empezó a desprenderse del demonio. Éste empezó a chillar y a retorcerse al tiempo que caía al suelo.

Alec vio con tranquilidad cómo desaparecía, doblándose sobre sí mismo.

Solo para reemplazar esa tranquilidad de nuevo por sorpresa cuando enfocó su mirada detrás de la nube de polvo que había dejado el demonio, y veía al otro alzarse mientras retiraba el cuchillo serafín que Alec le había lanzado de su cara.

El demonio fijó su mirada en el lugar donde su acompañante había quedado reducido a cenizas. Dejó escapar un gruñido y con un agudo alarido se lanzó sobre Alec a una velocidad que el morocho no pudo esquivar.

La criatura tumbó a Alec boca arriba en el piso y se posicionó encima de él inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo. El ojiazul intentó alcanzar un el último cuchillo que le quedaba en su cinturón. El demonio vio sus intenciones y con una sonrisa torcida tomó el arma antes de que Alec pudiera alcanzarla y con un veloz movimiento unió las manos del muchacho sobre su cabeza y las clavó al pisó.

Alec soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir el frío metal atravesarle las manos rompiendo huesos y músculos. Hizo un solo intento de zafarse moviéndolas ligeramente hacia arriba pero el intenso dolor fue suficiente para que sus intentos cesaran.

Estaba inmovilizado ante aquel demonio, estaba perdido.

* * *

-¡Magnus!- gritaba Jace enloquecido, golpeando la puerta como si quisiera derribarla- ¡Magnus Bane ábreme la puerta maldito brujo de mierda!

Las luces y el sonido de la música que salía de las ventanas delataban que la fiesta todavía seguía. Jace alternaba sus violentos golpes a la puerta con llamar al timbre con la fuerza suficiente para romperlo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y salieron un par de muchachos. Uno de ellos tenía la piel gris, como la de una escultura de piedra y el otro la tenía de un tono violeta.

-Hey, cálmate amigo, bájale a tu escándalo.

Jace le dirigió una mirada iracunda que lo hizo retroceder un poco mientras bajaba los escalones de la entrada. El otro muchacho le habló.

-¿Buscas a Bane? Creo que salió hace un rato.

-No lo busco a él- les dijo Jace acelerado- busco a otro chico, a un cazador de sombras de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Vaya, lo siento hermano, creo que no lo he visto.

Jace lanzó una expresión de desesperación y entró, dando trompicones en las escaleras, hasta el loft de Magnus.

Una vez adentro empezó a buscar con la mirada cualquier rastro de Alec que pudiera encontrar. El lugar estaba lleno. Se acercó a la barra donde una mujer con varios brazos les servía a los ya muy alcoholizados invitados.

-¡Oye!- llamó elevando la voz por encima del sonido de la música. La mujer lo miró y se acercó a él- ¿No has visto por aquí a un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules?

-¿Buscas al chico Lightwood?- escuchó junto a él- Ya me imaginaba que tenías que conocerlo, no podía ser coincidencia tener aquí a dos nefilim en una misma noche.

Jace lo miró con desconcierto.

-¿Conoces a Alec?

El castaño le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado. Jace no se fiaba de él, los años de entrenamiento no eran en vano, estaba claro para él que estaba tratando con un vampiro.

-Sí, lo conozco. Bueno, lo conocí apenas esta noche, en realidad. Estuvimos hablando pero el brujo se lo llevó con él. Pero no pierdas tu tiempo, salió corriendo hace un rato. No sé qué le habrá hecho brillitos, se veía mal.

-¿O sea que ya no está aquí?

-No, ya será más de una hora desde que se fue.

Jace no lo podía creer, parecía que estuvieran jugando a las escondidas. Tomó un respiro hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Gracias- le dijo al vampiro, antes de reanudar el paso y salir corriendo del departamento.

Con el calor que le había provocado correr hacia la casa de Magnus se había olvidado de la runa, pero ahora parado en medio de la noche con el aire frío golpeándole la cara se daba cuenta de lo caliente que ésta estaba. La sentía arder en su piel mientras la sensación de peligro no se iba.

Sabía que debió de haberlo acompañado, si algo le pasaba a su parabatai, nunca se lo perdonaría.

* * *

El demonio acercó su cara al rostro de Alec. Éste pudo oler el hedor que su boca desprendía.

-Me las vas a pagar, hijo de Raziel.-le dio un golpe en el estómago que dejó al ojiazul sin aire- Algún día no muy lejano les vamos a enseñar que no es bueno meterse con alguien superior como lo somos nosotros.

Alec intentó conseguir el aire suficiente para responderle.

-Si es así ¿por qué hemos mandado a tantos de ustedes de vuelta al infierno, donde pertenecen?

La mirada del demonio se mostró iracunda antes de darle otro fuerte golpe, esta vez en el rostro, reventándole los labios con su enorme puño.

La sangre empezó a brotar de su boca y de su nariz, que seguramente estaba rota.

Lo tomó por la mandíbula y lo obligó a que dejara la cabeza quieta. La herida que le había hecho antes al demonio en la cabeza debía de haber sido muy profunda porque todavía no cerraba completamente. La sangre se escurría a través de ella cayendo en la cara de Alec y filtrándose un poco en su boca, haciendo que por la posición en la que estaba, Alec tuviera que tragársela para no ahogarse, haciendo que tuviera arcadas por el asco por el amargo sabor del icor.

El demonio se inclinó hacia él sonriendo, le lamió la sangre de la cara y de la boca y bajó hacia su cuello, donde después de limpiar con su lengua todo exceso de sangre, lo mordió.

Alec gritó por el dolor que le provocaba. El demonio no solo lo mordía con los colmillos sino que estaba utilizando todos sus dientes que ahora se daba cuenta de que, aunque más pequeños, eran igual de puntiagudos y filosos.

Sin embargo, el dolor no fue nada comparado con el miedo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que la criatura estaba succionando. Estaba bebiendo su sangre. Empezó a forcejear, desesperado por quitárselo de encima, pero el demonio era mucho más grande que él y estando inmovilizado no podía hacer nada.

* * *

Jace seguía corriendo por las calles sin saber exactamente a dónde ir. Se sentía impotente, sabía que su hermano estaba en peligro, y no tenía idea de dónde buscarlo. No podía hacer más que seguir corriendo y rezarle al ángel encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

De repente, se detuvo. Se sintió extraño, como si estuviera perdiendo fuerza. Estaba cansado, era cierto, pero esta sensación era diferente. El nuevo sentimiento no hizo más que asustarlo más. Reanudó el paso atravesando las calles como una exhalación, esperando encontrar a Alec en alguna esquina.

* * *

Magnus había estado corriendo a toda velocidad pasando calle tras calle. Seguramente Alec debió de haberse adelantado demasiado porque seguía sin poder alcanzarlo.

Bajó la velocidad para poder tomar aire y siguió caminando. Iba pasando por un oscuro callejón cuando escuchó un sonido extraño. Su primera reacción fue alejarse con asco, creyendo que se trataba de un montón de ratas, pero deteniéndose un momento se dio cuenta de que lo que había en el callejón no podía ser una rata, a menos que se tratara de una enorme rata mutante.

La luz de la calle no alcanzaba a alumbrar completamente el sombrío callejón, pero la gigantesca silueta que estaba en el suelo se alcanzaba a distinguir.

Observó el suelo y se dio cuenta de que algo brillaba desde el piso. Ajustó mejor la vista y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de sangre. El tono escarlata y el aroma metálico la delataban. También flotaba en el aire un hedor como a plástico quemado. Conocía el aroma lo suficientemente bien como para saber que lo que tenía enfrente de sí era un demonio.

Estaba a punto de preguntarse qué tendría que hacer aquel demonio en un callejón solo cuando la criatura se movió un poco y pudo ver lo que había debajo de él.

Se quedó congelado. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y abrió los ojos y la boca. Desde debajo de aquella sanguinolenta masa, acompañados de un leve sonrisa, aquella que normalmente le fascinaba, un par de ojos azules que cada vez se volvían más opacos le devolvían la mirada.

* * *

Poco a poco sentía como perdía toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Ya no se movía. Se había quedado quieto sintiendo como cada gota de sangre era extraída de su cuerpo. Sentía el corazón en los oídos. Sus latidos y el ruido de succión que hacía el demonio era lo único que escuchaba.

Las estrellas en el cielo se veían cada vez más borrosas, y frente a él aparecían los rostros de algunas personas. Veía a Jace, a Isabelle, a Maxi, a sus padres, a Magnus. Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de cuánto los amaba. Esperaba que ninguno fuera a sufrir demasiado por su ausencia.

Mentira. En el fondo esperaba que lamentaran aunque fuera un poco su pérdida. No quería provocarles ningún dolor, pero quería pensar que al menos ellos lamentarían que ya no estuviera. Era un nefilim. Había nacido para morir de esta forma, cumpliendo su deber. Pero quería pensar que en la vida de ellos había sido más que eso. Más que solo un cazador de sombras. Que había sido especial de algún modo. Que había representado algo tan importante para ellos, como ellos lo habían sido para él.

Se autoconvenció de que así era. Por un momento aparecieron recuerdos en su cabeza de todos los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a ellos. De todos esos días que habían hecho que cualquier mala experiencia valiera la pena. Los que habían hecho que tuviera ganas en cada pelea de no rendirse y seguir adelante. De vivir cada día nuevo. De disfrutar el mucho o poco tiempo que le quedara. Ahora sabía que había sido poco.

Por un momento, Alec miró detrás del demonio y habría jurado haber visto los luminosos ojos verdes de gato de Magnus. Sonrió ligeramente permitiéndose sentir por última vez la cálida sensación en el pecho que siempre había provocado el brujo en él. No podía quejarse de eso al menos, no podía decir que nunca tuvo un romance hermoso con una persona maravillosa, porque así fue, lo tuvo, y fue una de las experiencias más maravillosas de su vida.

La ligera luz que se filtraba del farol que estaba fuera del callejón, cada vez se fue volviendo más tenue. El dolor fue disminuyendo. Sus lentas respiraciones se volvieron todavía más calmadas. Aunque sentía unas ganas inmensas de cerrar los ojos y rendirse a la oscuridad, no lo hizo. Los dejó abiertos viendo todo desaparecer hasta que en un momento los fuertes latidos de su corazón fueron solo un eco en la oscuridad. Dio un último respiro y finalmente, todo se apagó.

* * *

Jace, que seguía corriendo con desesperación gritando el nombre de Alec por las calles, se paró de golpe.

Se recargó en la pared más cercana y se recostó de espaldas contra ésta. Tomó aire profundamente y se dejó caer al piso de cuclillas.

Por un momento sintió como si hubiera dejado de respirar, como si esa hubiera sido su última exhalación. Sintió como si un hueco se le abriera en el centro del pecho y un dolor agudo le naciera en el corazón que latía lentamente, como si quisiera dejar de hacerlo. Después de eso, sintió la vista nublada y frío, mucho frío.

Jace no necesitó ver la runa para saberlo, podía sentirlo. Una parte de él se había ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Nos leemos en los comentarios^^
> 
> Melopea


	6. Hijo de la Noche

Magnus estaba paralizado. Solo llevaba unos segundos observando la imagen frente a sí y todavía no podía creerla, sentía que su mente le estaba gastando una jugarreta.

Cuando vio la luz extinguirse de ese luminoso par de ojos azules no lo pensó dos veces, con un movimiento de manos lanzó chispas azul eléctrico que mandaron al desprevenido demonio directo hacia la pared del fondo del callejón. Éste rápidamente se repuso pero no se molestó en atacar a Magnus, solo lo miró con sorna. Dirigió una última mirada socarrona hacia el cuerpo inerte del pelinegro y, con una risa que sonaba como lija, saltó tras la barda, desapareciendo en la noche.

Magnus lo vio marchar pero no se molestó en seguirlo, en su lugar corrió rápidamente hacia el manojo de sangre que su novio – _exnovio_ , se recordó- era en esos momentos.

No era la primera vez que veía a Alec en una situación de peligro, no era la primera que lo tenía frente a sí en una situación de vida o muerte, ni siquiera era la primera en que no sabía si el nefilim saldría con vida, pero lo que tenía delante suyo en ese momento, definitivamente no lo había vivido todavía, y había deseado no tener que hacerlo nunca, o por lo menos no tan pronto, ya que obviamente tarde o temprano el momento llegaría.

Con dedos temblorosos dirigió sus yemas hacia el cuello de Alec, y suavemente palpó el lado que no había sido destrozado por los dientes del demonio, solo para toparse con la verdad que ya sabía y no quería aceptar.

No había pulso. Alec estaba muerto.

Sin conformarse, llevó su oreja hacia el pecho del muchacho esperando escuchar un corazón latiendo débilmente, pero en su lugar lo recibió un silencio sepulcral.

Con los labios apretados y los ojos ardiéndole, levantó la cabeza y se topó de golpe con esos ojos azules que permanecían abiertos pero ya no lo enfocaban. Esos ojos cuya mirada ya no iba dirigida hacia él ni lo haría nunca más. Sintió varios escalofríos recorrerle la espalda al mirar esas cuencas vacías y sin intenciones de evitarlo, sintió cómo las cálidas gotas abandonaban sus ojos para hacer contraste al caer sobre la fría piel de su amado. Sobre la piel que cubría lo que ahora solo era su cadáver.

Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, tomó el cuerpo inerte y cuidando de no dañar aún más las heridas, lo acunó entre sus brazos. Con sus dos dedos, cerró los párpados del joven cazador y, con las lágrimas saliendo sin control, susurró en la oscuridad:

-Ave atque vale, mi valiente guerrero- tomó su mano, que estaba más pálida que nunca y tan fría como el hielo y apretándola fuertemente la sostuvo sobre su corazón- Aku cinta kamu.- Llevó la mano hacia su boca y la besó, para luego posarla sobre su mejilla- Aku cinta kamu, Alec, aku cinta kamu…

La oscuridad escondía su cara desfigurada por el dolor que sentía y solo las paredes que hacían eco de sus ahogados sollozos eran testigo de su agonía. Abrazó el cuerpo más fuerte y sus sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto desesperado.

-No, no- imploraba- no, no, no, no… por favor… no…

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que tuvo que sufrir el dolor de una pérdida. Él mismo se había encargado de que así fuera. Pero ahora que volvía a sentirlo, y podría jurar que más fuerte que nunca, no podía desear nada más en el mundo que haber sido él el que estuviera en el lugar del morocho. Que hubiera sido su vida la que terminara esa noche, no la de su joven amado, no la de la persona a la que alguna vez creyó amar más que a cualquier otro con el que hubiera estado antes. Si había sido así o no, no lo sabía. Pero de que lo había amado profundamente, el agudo dolor en el pecho le decía que definitivamente lo había hecho. Que lo había amado, y todavía lo amaba, pero ya qué más daba, ese trozo de su corazón acababa de irse, para siempre.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios minutos en los que no se había movido de su posición. Jace seguía de cuclillas con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza alzada hacia el cielo.

Había esperado que la sensación de vacío desapareciera después de unos momentos. Que solo tuviera que dejar pasar unos segundos y podría seguir en busca de su hermano, pero claramente no era así. Ese extraño sentimiento no se iba, pero su esperanza sí. Con una mirada vacía abrió los ojos y, no queriendo hacerlo realmente, dirigió su mirada de manera apesadumbrada hacia su antebrazo izquierdo.

De haberse tratado de cualquier otro, pensó, seguramente ya estaría llorando, pero no él. No él a quien lo habían entrenado con una perfecta formación de cazador de sombras. Lo suficientemente perfecta para soportar lo que sus ojos veían.

De su brazo, en el lugar en donde tenía su runa parabatai, brotaba sangre. Su runa estaba sangrando. Ya lo había sabido antes de verla, pero ahora ese líquido escarlata se lo confirmaba. Su parabatai, su amigo, su compañero, su hermano… estaba muerto.

Apenas pudo retener las lágrimas que se asomaban por los bordes de sus ojos, enrojeciendo su cara por el esfuerzo.

Se sobresaltó de repente cuando escuchó un sonido salir de la nada, entonces se dio cuenta de que era su celular. Sintiéndose más pesado que nunca dirigió su mano hacia su bolsillo y sacó el aparato.

Miró la pantalla y vio que en ella aparecía el nombre de Isabelle. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo explicarle lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cómo decirle que estaba seguro de que su hermano estaba muero y ni siquiera sabía en dónde encontrarlo?

Después de unos segundos en los que se debatió si contestar o no decidió que debía hacerlo.

-¿Hola?- contestó, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara estrangulada.

-¿Jace? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Isabelle del otro lado de la línea.

-Si- mintió, con la voz todavía afectada- sí, estoy bien.

-Oye, me dejaste muy preocupada cuando te fuiste. ¿Encontraste a Alec? Porque yo le hablé a Clary y a Simón y ninguno de ellos lo ha visto, tampoco Maia, y ni siquiera me contestó el estúpido de Magnus.

Jace sintió la garganta seca cuando tragó saliva antes de contestar. ¿Cómo le dices a tu hermana adoptiva por teléfono que su hermano está muerto? _Que crees que está muerto…_ se recordó así mismo, guardando una mísera esperanza de que no fuera cierto. No lo creería hasta no ver el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Emmm… si- no se le ocurrió nada mejor que mentir- Si, si lo encontré. Estaba todavía en la fiesta. Yo eh… supongo que Magnus no te contestaba porque había mucho ruido.

-Oh- respondió simplemente Isabelle, muy lejos de imaginarse cuál era la vedad- Que bueno que esté bien, te digo, ya me estaba preocupando.

-Si- dijo con voz queda- yo también…

-De acuerdo, entonces los espero en casa, pero ni sueñes que estaré despierta. Necesito descansar después de la noche que me hiciste pasar con tus alucinaciones.

-Sí, nos vemos en un rato.- Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared tras él.

-Adiós.

Se quedó escuchando el sonido de la línea cortada un rato más antes de guardar de nuevo el celular. Se levantó de manera apesadumbrada y siguió su camino. Así fuera vivo o muerto, tenía que encontrar a su hermano. Pero le rogaba a Raziel y a todos los demás ángeles, a Dios mismo si es que realmente existía, que cuando volviera al Instituto, no lo hiciera cargando un cadáver. No podía perder a su hermano. No podía.

* * *

Magnus seguía aferrado al cuerpo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, solo sabía que no estaba dispuesto a separarse de él. Era en vano, lo sabía, porque ya no era algo con vida a lo que se aferraba, sino a una simple cáscara vacía, pero no importaba, no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

Su llanto fue sofocado por un momento cuando escuchó un ruido venir del fondo del callejón. En seguida se puso alerta. Fijó su vista en la oscuridad esperando ver al mismo demonio regresando o quizás a otro esta vez, pero solo vio una pequeña silueta arrastrándose por el piso.

De un momento a otro la silueta se alzó en pie, acercándose sigilosamente hacia donde la luz del farol podía darle. En ese momento Magnus se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un demonio, no completamente al menos, sino de un vampiro muy conocido para él.

Raphael tenía la ropa destrozada pero no daba muestras de tener ninguna herida, ya ni siquiera daba muestras de haber estado inconsciente minutos antes.

Magnus, que todavía seguía abrazando el cuerpo de Alec, lo miró.

-Raphael- se fijó en su atuendo hecho jirones- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Doy un paseo nocturno.- Le respondió con sarcasmo.

Magnus lo miró con desagrado e hizo una mueca en su dirección, mientras sus manos se iluminaban de azul sin que se diera cuenta.

-No me tientes vampiro.

Solo entonces Raphael se dio cuenta del cuerpo que descansaba en los brazos del brujo. No necesitó preguntar para entender la situación. Si bien no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo Bane en ese lugar, si sabía por la falta de latidos en el corazón del Lightwood que éste ya no se hallaba con vida.

-Lo lamento- dijo simplemente, con su tono frío de siempre.

Se acercó a Magnus y se arrodilló junto a éste.

-Me salvó ¿sabes?- pasó un par de dedos sobre el cabello de Alec.

-Me lo imagino- respondió secamente el ojiverde.

-No tuve nada que ver Bane,- insistió el moreno- un par de demonios nos atacaron, uno de ellos me dejó inconsciente. No supe que ocurrió después.

-Lo que lo atacó a mi más que un demonio me pareció otra raza no muy diferente- le dijo con veneno en la voz- lo drenó completamente Raphael, ¿y tú intentas decirme que no fue un vampiro lo que lo atacó?

-No,- dijo firmemente en vampiro- no lo fue. Ese era un demonio, ya te lo dije. Simplemente una clase rara de demonio. Además, ¿enserio crees que de haber sido un vampiro me habrían podido herir?

Magnus no quedó completamente convencido, pero decidió dejar el tema. No le parecía un momento apropiado para empezar una discusión.

-No entiendo por qué te pones así- siguió hablando, cada una de sus palabras como cuchillos que se clavaban en el corazón del brujo- es solo otro mortal más que fallece. Todos terminan haciéndolo Bane, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Al final, solo nosotros, los inmortales, somos lo único que queda. Todos ellos se alejan de nuestras vidas con la misma facilidad con la que llegaron. Y nuestra vida sigue y sigue. Y ya.

Raphael solo lo miraba, a él y a Alec. Observaba en silencio como el brujo derramaba lágrimas por ese nefilim. Nunca había visto a Magnus Bane tan deshecho, estaba seguro de que nadie lo había hecho. No sabía si era correcto decir que eran amigos, pero si le constaba el pasado en común que tenían y todo lo que él lo había ayudado en su momento, cuando necesitó de él.

Sabía que le debía una desde hace casi un siglo. No podía hacer nada por revivir al cazador de sombras y así aliviar el dolor del brujo, pero si había una cosa que podía hacer por él, además, también le debía una al nefilim por haberle ayudado con ese par de demonios.

El vampiro llevó su muñeca hacia su boca y de un rápido movimiento se abrió una herida de la que empezó a brotar sangre. Lentamente acercó su mano hacia la boca de Alec y justo antes de que la sangre empezara a derramarse sobre ésta, otra mano lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!- Magnus lo miraba con ojos de fiera.

-¿Qué te parece que hago, Bane? Darle otra oportunidad a tu novio.

 _¿Otra oportunidad?_ ¿Otra oportunidad de qué? ¿De salir solo de noche y tener que vivir de sangre ajena? Magnus no tenía nada en contra de los vampiros o de su estilo de vida, podían hacer lo que se les diera la gana mientras no se metieran con él, pero, ¿Alec un vampiro? ¿Su inocente muchacho de hermosos ojos y buenos pensamientos lleno de esa luz tan suya, convertido en una criatura de la oscuridad, en un demonio bebe-sangre, en un hijo de la noche?

Si lo hacía, si permitía este cambio, ¿sería realmente para el bien de Alec, o le estaría haciendo un daño? Él estaba seguro de que de estar presente y poder decidir él no había estado de acuerdo, el habría decidido morir como todo guerrero cazador de sombras antes que corromper su sangre angelical con la de un subterráneo, con la de un demonio; o… ¿tal vez no?

Si una cosa le había demostrado el ojiazul muchas veces era que sin dudas para él a veces resultaba difícil seguir la línea de lo que significaba ser un cazador de sombras debido a su diferente manera de pensar. Era simplemente analizar lo cómodo que siempre se había sentido con él a su lado sin importarle que fuera un subterráneo. Tal vez para él no resultara tan horrible ser uno de ellos, tal vez llegara a acostumbrarse.

Pero además del tema "nefilim-subterráneo", también estaba el hecho de todo lo que conllevaba como tal ser un hijo de la noche. Magnus no estaba seguro de si podría sobrellevar el ver a su amado Alec convertido en uno de ellos, solo Dios sabía si Alec mismo podría.

Ese cambio no era cualquier cosa. Estamos hablando de jamás volver a ver la luz del sol por el resto de tus días, los cuales al ser inmortal se alargan frente a ti infinitamente sin llegar a imaginar una conclusión en la historia de tu vida. Hablamos de alimentarte única y exclusivamente de sangre sin poder volver a saborear jamás tu platillo preferido, tu bebida favorita, las jugosas frutas, las ricas carnes, los deliciosos postres, nada de eso vuelve a pasar por tu garganta una vez que te alzas como una criatura de la noche. Saber que tu alimento significa la pérdida de ese rojo fluido vital en otra persona, que muchas veces tu saciedad puede significar la muerte de alguien más. ¿Quería enserio eso para Alec?

Tenía todas las de decir que no. Que Alec no lo querría y por lo tanto él tampoco debía de querer eso para él. Pero… ¿perderlo? Perder a su amado ojiazul era la otra cara de la moneda, perderlo para siempre y, honestamente, no se encontraba preparado para hacerlo. Ya había perdido a mucha gente a lo largo de su vida, cualquiera creería que ya estaría acostumbrado pero no, no lo estaba, así como no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la vida de este gran muchacho se perdiera si estaba en sus manos evitarlo.

Si estaba cometiendo un error, deseaba con el alma que Alec llegara a perdonarlo.

Miró una vez más el rostro pálido del muchacho, después miró a Raphael a los ojos.

-Hazlo.

* * *

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podría al menos haberse imaginado a sí mismo en esta situación? Siempre lamentó mucho el saber que si algún día a uno de ellos le ocurría algo seguramente sería a él y tendría que ser Alec quien cargara con el peso de su pérdida. Era lógico. Era siempre él quien se metía en cualquier tipo de problemas incluso por diversión, sin importar lo peligroso que fuera.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Con su runa todavía sangrando entre momentos y una fría sensación de vacío en el pecho, recorriendo las calles por las que alguna vez anduvo contando con poder dar por seguro la compañía de su parabatai.

Apunto estaba de darse por vencido en buscar por esa dirección y dar la vuelta cuando un aroma como a plástico quemado y a hierro le llegó a la nariz desde el fondo de un callejón.

Tomó su piedra de luz mágica y se adentró en el callejón. Ya dentro se dio cuenta de que todo alrededor daba indicios de que una pelea se había llevado a cabo hacía poco tiempo. Podía decirlo por los botes de basura desparramados y la sangre fresca que estaba derramada en el suelo.

Pudo haber creído que se trataba de una simple pelea de pandillas mundanas si no fuera por el característico aroma dulzón de magia recién utilizada y porque su detector de actividad demoniaca lo había alertado desde que puso un pie en el lugar.

Definitivamente algo había ocurrido allí, pero por lo que parecía, haya sido lo que haya sido, ya había terminado.

Miró de nuevo la sangre en el piso y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. _Aroma a magia… ¡Magnus!_ No sabía por qué pero algo le decía que quien había realizado actividad mágica ahí debía de ser Magnus. El sujeto de la fiesta le había dicho que había salido, después de todo, es decir que él bien pudo haber estado ahí y tal vez ya había regresado a su departamento.

Con la esperanza de poder encontrarle un final a este juego del escondite, se dirigió una vez más a casa del brujo, con la esperanza a flor de piel, deseando de todo corazón poder hallar al brujo en casa para que por lo menos pudiera ayudarlo con un hechizo de rastreo para ubicar de una vez por todas a su hermano.

* * *

Debían darse prisa si esperaban hacerlo aquella noche, en unas horas más el sol saldría obligando a Raphael a refugiarse de sus rayos y retrasando la hazaña que intentaban llevar a cabo.

Después de que el vampiro vertiera su sangre en la boca de Alec, haciendo que éste la bebiera, y Raphael bebiera un poco de la poca que a él le quedaba en el cuerpo, para hacer el intercambio, habían ido a un cementerio a través de un portal creado por Magnus.

Ahora el latino se encontraba cavando un agujero en el suelo justo a un lado de un árbol sin hojas, el cual proyectaba su sombra a la luz de la luna hacia el lado contrario de donde la fosa estaba siendo cavada.

Magnus había invocado una manta blanca con detalles azules en las orillas y en las esquinas para envolver el cuerpo frío e inerte con ella.

Estaba recostado en el árbol observando a Raphael cavar la tumba. Utilizaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tumbarse sobre el cuerpo que estaba junto a él y echarse a llorar de nuevo.

-No entiendo- dijo de repente.

Raphael lo miró y siguió cavando.

-¿Qué cosa no entiendes, Bane?

-Por qué lo haces. Yo tengo mis razones para no querer dejar ir a Alec pero, ¿y tú? ¿Qué motivos tendrías para querer tenerlo en tu clan?

-Tengo mis propias razones brujo.- respondió simplemente.

-¿Debo recordarte que todavía puedo traerte a alguien de la Clave para que te dé su opinión de todo esto?- le dijo Magnus con suspicacia, elevando una ceja.

Raphael pareció fastidiado.

-Tu novio me salvó la vida- dijo con simpleza- Le debo una. Y yo siempre pago lo que debo. También te debía una a ti, si mal no recuerdo, de cuando nos conocimos. Con esto mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Puedo creer la parte de que él te haya salvado la vida, pero me cuesta pensar que de veras es esa la única razón por la que estás haciendo esto.

-Supongo que una parte de mi cree que podría traerme algunas ventajas.

-También podría traerte peligros.

-Sí, lo sé, pero quiero pensar que tener a un Lightwood en mi clan traerá más ventajas que desventajas.

Hubo un silencio por un momento hasta que Magnus volvió a hablar.

-Nunca había escuchado de un cazador de sombras que se convirtiera en vampiro- miró fijamente el cuerpo envuelto por la sábana, tratando de ignorar las manchas de sangre que la cubrían- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea posible.

-Me sorprende que digas eso siendo tan viejo- dejó de cavar y hundió la pala en la tierra junto a él- Tienes tantos años que ya deberías saber de todo.

-¿Acabas de llamarme viejo?- preguntó medio en broma- Como sea. He escuchado de ellos, pero solo rumores. Jamás he sabido de algún caso real. Hasta donde sé, esto que estamos haciendo podría ser en vano. Nuestro intento de conversión de un Hijo del ángel en un Hijo de la noche podría ser inútil.

-Entre nosotros tampoco es muy diferente- Magnus se dio cuenta de que se refería a los vampiros- No hay más que leyendas urbanas sobre lo que pasa si intentas alzar a un nefilim. Algunos dicen que sí se puede, alguno que otro presuntuoso asegura que podría convertir a uno si quisiera, pero nada de pruebas. Sabemos que un ataque con múltiples heridas los puede dejar muy mal heridos, por eso hay quien piensa que si les das de nuestra sangre en lugar de convertirse se volverían locos, como algún tipo de repudiado. De cualquier forma, si alguna de ellas es cierta lo averiguaremos ésta noche.

Raphael le hizo una seña y Magnus alzó las manos, apuntándolas hacia el cadáver de Alec que se elevó para poco a poco ir descendiendo dentro del agujero.

Hizo aparecer otra pala y, esta vez los dos juntos, empezaron a rellenar el hoyo mientras Magnus sentía como el de su corazón se hacía cada vez más grande. La sensación de estar enterrando el cuerpo del hombre al que amaba era inexplicable.

* * *

Cuando llegó al departamento de Magnus ni se preocupó en tocar el timbre. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y el loft ya casi estaba completamente vacío. Solo quedaban de la fiesta algunos rezagados que intentaban hallar el camino hacia la puerta moviéndose a tientas y algunos vomitando sobre el suelo lleno de purpurina en el proceso.

Buscó por todas partes e intentó también gritando el nombre del brujo, pero éste no apareció.

Tarde o temprano tendría que volver, así que decidió respirar profundamente, tanto como el agujero en el pecho se lo permitía, y se sentó en un sofá moviendo deprisa el pie con las piernas cruzadas mientras mordisqueaba sus uñas.

* * *

Raphael y Magnus estaban de pie frente a la tumba esperando a que el suceso ocurriera. Solo faltaban minutos para que el cielo empezara a cambiar de color apresurándolos a buscar un lugar donde el vampiro y su nuevo polluelo pudieran esconderse.

-Puedo crear un portal hacia el Dumort en cuanto salga.

-Si voy a necesitar un portal, pero no hacia el Dumort. Quiero que Alec se esconda en otro lugar durante un tiempo.

Magnus lo miró con suspicacia.

-Puedo preguntar a qué se debe eso.

-Puedes preguntar, claro, pero no esperes que te responda.

Magnus gruñó.

-Raphael…

-Solo créeme cuando te digo que es por el bien de Alexander. Todavía no está listo para ser incluido en el clan. Quiero darle la noticia primero a mi aquelarre para que la presencia de un ex cazador de sombras no los tome por sorpresa y no piensen atacarlo.

-Y entonces ¿a dónde pretendes llevarlo?- preguntó Magnus que no se había dado cuenta de que ahora Alec tendría que lidiar con muchos de los que en algún momento fueron sus enemigos y no solo eso sino también vivir con ellos.- Tu sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema en absoluto con que se quede conmigo.

-No- respondió tajantemente- No es seguro para mí que se quede contigo.

-¿Disculpa?- Magnus lo miró ofendido.- Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabes lo bueno que puedo ser cuando se trata de cuidar vampiros recién nacidos, o bueno, renacidos.

Raphael rodó los ojos.

-No es por ti Bane, es por tus amistades.

-Mmm ¿Cuáles exactamente?

-Todas. Todo el submundo te conoce y no quiero que esta noticia se expanda todavía, no hasta que esté seguro de que Alexander va a poder lidiar con esto.

Magnus no pudo evitar notar con una pequeña punzada de celos el tono protector de Raphael, como tampoco pasó por alto que, al parecer, al igual que a él, al vampiro le gustaba dirigirse a _su_ ojiazul por su nombre completo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué te preocupa tanto su bienestar?

Raphael lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-¿Celoso, Bane? ¿Acaso prefieres que no me preocupe por él?

-Claro que no- se cruzó de brazos- solo quiero saber a qué se deben tantos cuidados.

El menor lo miró con burla.

-Alexander es mi primogénito. Es el primer vampiro que convierto. Creo que un poco de atención para garantizar su seguridad es lo menos que merece ya que va a ser como el hijo del líder del clan.

-Creí que Simón había sido tu primogénito. Fue tu sangre la que lo convirtió en vampiro ¿no?

-No suelo tomar al diurno en cuenta. Ese patético remedo de vampiro no merece un lugar en el clan. Basta con ver la manera en que nos deshonra, siendo el perro faldero de los nefilim y saliendo a la luz del día como si todavía tuviera una vida que vivir. Es una criatura de la noche y a pesar de eso sigue temiendo a las sombras mientras se escuda con los cuchillos serafín de esos que no dudarían en cortarle el cuello a la primera falta.

-Vaya…ya veo que aprecio le tienes.- dijo Magnus sarcástico.

-Como sea. Mi punto es que en lo que a mí respecta Alexander será mi primer polluelo.

-Polluelo… No le va a gustar que lo llames así ¿sabes? Parece el modo en que tratarías a un bebé.

-Será un bebé, Bane. Un vampiro bebé. Y yo seré su maestro. Va a ser mi deber cuidarlo e instruirlo, y como ya te dije por su seguridad necesito que durante sus primeros días viva en otro lugar.

-De acuerdo- aceptó resignado Magnus- Y ¿cuál es ese lugar?

Raphael no pudo contestar porque el sonido de algo moviéndose los interrumpió. Ambos fijaron la vista en el suelo y del lugar donde segundos antes solo había habido tierra fija, se asomaban unos dedos rascando a su alrededor hasta que una mano completa fue visible. A ésta le siguió una más y poco a poco el cuerpo completo fue saliendo, aferrándose con las uñas a la tierra a su alrededor hasta que estuvo completamente liberado.

Alec alzó la cabeza llena de tierra y su mirada lanzó corrientes heladas por la espalda de Magnus. Sus ojos de gato contemplaron con asombro los de Alec que en ese momento estaban más negros que azules por lo dilatado de sus pupilas.

Ya estaba hecho. Alec había dejado de estar vivo, para renacer entre los muertos como un vampiro. Había dejado de ser un Hijo del Ángel para pasar a ser un Hijo de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que estén todos lo mejor posible, y se mantengan a salvo en sus casas.
> 
> Llegó Alec vampiro juju.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en los comentarios!
> 
> Melopea


	7. Polluelo

Rápidamente Magnus hizo aparecer varias bolsas llenas de sangre y se las pasó a Raphael. Éste las tomó y con cuidado se acercó al muchacho que acababa de hacer su camino por su propia tumba.

-"Y como Moisés levantó la serpiente en el desierto,- empezó a recitar Raphael en voz baja, como un tenue murmullo- así es necesario que el hijo del hombre sea levantado para que todo aquel que en él cree, no se pierda, más tenga vida eterna".

-Podría jurar que el apóstol Juan no se refería exactamente a una situación como esta cuando escribió eso en la Biblia.

Raphael lo ignoró y se concentró totalmente en el pelinegro.

-Alexander- lo llamó con voz calmada.

Alec lo miró pero solo por un momento antes de que pareciera dar una fuerte inhalación al aire y su mirada se fijara en las bolsas que el moreno llevaba en las manos. Raphael se las acercó y Alec las engulló sin tener cuidado alguno al romperlas para extraer hasta la última gota de sangre.

El líquido escarlata chorreaba en finas hileras por los lados de su boca mientras él bebía. Los otros dos solo lo observaban. Era mejor que no lo interrumpieran hasta que su sed estuviera zaceada.

Raphael miró a Magnus.

-¿Tienes el teléfono del vampiro diurno?

Magnus lo miró con sorpresa.

-Sí, lo tengo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Llámale.

Magnus lo miró extrañado pero obedeció de todas formas. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Alec, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número. Le pasó el celular a Raphael y éste, asegurándose de que Alec estuviera ocupado bebiendo, tomó la llamada.

 _-¿Hola?-_ contestó una voz somnolienta del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Simón?

 _-¡¿Raphael?!-_ se escuchó como si algo se hubiera caído- _Creí que serías Magnus, ¿por qué me estás llamando de su celular? ¿Por qué me estás llamando en realidad?_

-Necesito que me des la dirección del lugar donde vives.

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

-Porque hay un polluelo que tendrá que vivir contigo un tiempo y necesito saber la dirección para poder llevarlo ahí.

- _Espera, espera, espera… ¿Qué?_

Raphael rodó los ojos, harto.

-Vives con un miembro del Preator Lupus, ¿cierto?

- _Eh… bueno, sí, así es._

-Y es su deber cuidar de los subterráneos perdidos ¿no?

- _Bueno, sí, supongo. Eso es lo que Jordan me ha dicho._

-Bueno, pues yo tengo a un polluelo que no tiene a dónde ir y necesito que lo cuiden hasta que pueda traerlo conmigo al hotel.

- _No entiendo, ¿por qué no lo puedes cuidar tu o por qué no se puede quedar en otro lugar?_

-Estoy totalmente convencido de que estará más cómodo contigo, créeme.

 _-¿Ok…? Bien, de acuerdo.-_ respondió Simón torpemente.

Después de tomar su dirección Raphael se despidió secamente y le dijo a Simón que llegarían a su casa antes del amanecer.

Se volteó para darle el celular a Magnus y se topó con los ojos inquisidores de éste.

-¿Así que piensas dejar a tu tan protegido primogénito con el vampiro diurno y un hombre lobo?

-Aunque sea un hombre lobo, siendo miembro del Preator estoy seguro de que no lastimaría a un bebé vampiro, no puede hacerlo, es su trabajo protegerlo. Además, Alexander los conoce. Le hará bien tener alguna cara conocida entre tantos cambios que habrá en su vida. Solo espero que no lo dañe la influencia del diurno.

Un movimiento junto a ellos llamó su atención y voltearon para toparse con Alec que había tirado al suelo la última bolsa vacía. Éste todavía tenía la vista perdida, como nublada y sus movimientos, aunque eran gráciles, se notaban inseguros. Levantó la vista y se topó con ambos hombres parados frente a él mirándolo fijamente. Fue Magnus el primero en hablar.

-Alexander, ¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó con mucha ternura, cuidándose de mantener las distancias.

Alec lo miró por unos segundos antes de incorporarse un poco más, sentándose en la hierba.

-No lo sé- miró lentamente a su alrededor- Extraño.

El vampiro y el brujo se arrodillaron en frente de él.

-¿Entiendes lo que te ocurrió Alexander?- preguntó calmadamente el más joven.

-Por supuesto- respondió frunciendo el ceño, mientras observaba sus manos con atención- Soy un… soy un vampiro.

Raphael sonrió.

-Así es.

Por un momento no supieron cómo Alec iba a reaccionar ante este descubrimiento pero el susodicho se limitó a continuar observándose él mismo y a su alrededor. Magnus ahora se reprimía mentalmente por haber pensado que tal vez tendría un ataque o algo así. Su exnovio había sido entrenado como todo buen cazador de sombras, no se iba a desmoronar tan fácilmente.

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

Alec miró a ambos con la confusión inundando sus ojos y fijó su vista en Magnus. Éste le sonrió con tristeza y acercó su mano al rostro increíblemente pálido del ojiazul.

-¡No!- Raphael apartó la mano del brujo de un manotazo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó el brujo ofuscado.

-No es fácil para un recién nacido poder controlarse, y no sabemos cómo reaccionaría a tu tacto.- se levantó y con cuidado levantó también al morocho. Dirigió su vista al cielo y tras unos segundos regresó su vista al brujo.

-Pronto va a amanecer. Llévanos ya con el diurno.

-Decir por favor no está de más.

Raphael lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bien- puso los ojos en blanco- es hora de irnos entonces.

Hizo el conjuro y después de un par de minutos en los que no quería hacer otra cosa más que tirarse encima de Alec y abrazarlo y en los que el mencionado se la pasó observando todas las cosas a su alrededor como el pasto, o las hojas, o las ramas del árbol como si las viera por primera vez en su vida, por fin apareció el portal frente a ellos y lo atravesaron, yendo Raphael primero, después Alec y finalmente Magnus, para después cerrarse el portal tras él.

* * *

Cuando atravesaron el portal llegaron a un conjunto de apartamentos que Alec ya conocía. Era el lugar en donde Simón vivía. Llegaron al número correcto y tocaron la puerta. Ésta se abrió casi enseguida dándoles paso a una habitación iluminada por focos y lámparas ya que las cortinas permanecían cerradas para proteger a los recién llegados del sol que estaba próximo a salir.

Simón estaba de pie frente a la puerta mientras Jordan bebía un refresco de lata sentado en uno de los sofás. El vampiro ya lo había puesto al tanto de la llamada de Raphael y de que tendrían que ocuparse de un polluelo por los próximos días. A Kyle no le molestó realmente ya que no era la primera vez que tenía que hacer algo así, el mismo Simón había sido su encargo en algún momento.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vieron a Alec y a Magnus cruzar la puerta detrás de Raphael. Primero, porque no tenían idea de que hacían esos dos ahí, y segundo, porque esperaban ver a alguien más aparecer en cualquier momento y eso jamás pasó.

Magnus cerró la puerta tras él y la sala se inundó en un incómodo silencio.

-Bien…- empezó Simón- dijiste que había un vampiro del que querías que cuidáramos.

-Del que quería que _él_ cuidara. No creas que te voy a dejar influenciarlo con tu forma de vida, diurno.

-Bien, de acuerdo…- respondió incomodo- pero… ¿en dónde está?

Raphael rodó los ojos ante la clara falta de capacidades vampíricas del diurno, como la simple tarea de detectar a alguien de su especie. Jordan, por otro lado, se había quedado con la boca abierta mirando fijamente a Alec. Se puso de pie de un salto y lo siguió mirando fijamente.

Cuando Simón notó esto le dio una ojeada más profunda al ojiazul y se dio cuenta de lo que no había notado antes. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, su porte, si bien nunca había sido encorvado, tampoco había sido tan erguido y firme como ahora, sus manos y cuello, que era lo único que se alcanzaba a ver fuera de la ropa que estaba llena de tierra, antes cubierta de marcas, ahora solo tenían una piel tersa y brillante y podría jurar que si la tocaba sería la más suave que hubiera sentido jamás; de su boca se desprendía un aroma a sangre y su corazón… no podía oírlo. El corazón de Alec no latía. Lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

-No lo puedo creer…- su voz fue solo un susurro, pero claramente Alec lo escuchó ya que dirigió su vista hacia él, incómodo.

Jordan fue quien se adelantó a hablar.

-Emmm- se aclaró la garganta- Yo soy Kyle, Preator Jordan Kyle. Me dijo Simón que necesita mis servicios.

-Raphael Santiago, Líder del clan de vampiros de Manhattan. Y sí, así es. Necesito tu apoyo con mi polluelo.

-¿Polluelo?- dijo Alec que no había puesto gran atención en la conversación hasta ese momento. Había estado muy ocupado observando todo a su alrededor. No podía describir lo sorprendente que se sentía. Podía ver cosas donde antes hubiera jurado que no estaban ahí. Al pasar las manos por las superficies hallaba relieves que nunca antes había sentido en esas mismas cosas. Los colores se le presentaban con una nueva intensidad. Todo era tan nuevo. Realmente se sentía como si acabara de renacer.

También notó, para su sorpresa y desagrado, que sentía que Jordan emanaba un aroma como a perro remojado y había una sensación recorriéndole la espalda como si quisiera alejarse lo más pronto posible de él. Por alguna razón su simple presencia le molestaba. No lo había notado pero sus colmillos habían salido de sus fundas desde el momento en que el aroma del hombre lobo llegó a él.

-Ese es el nombre que les damos a los vampiros recién nacidos como tú- explicó suavemente Raphael, como si realmente le estuviera hablando a un niño.

Alec frunció el ceño, levemente indignado pero no dijo nada más. Raphael se fijó en los colmillos desenfundados del ojiazul y le lanzó una mirada de comprensión. Se acercó más a él y susurró:

-Es totalmente normal. Se debe a la enemistad que existe entre nuestras razas. Solo vas a tener que soportarlo unas noches, después te llevaré conmigo. Lo de los colmillos aprenderás a controlarlo con el tiempo.- Alec lo miró sonriendo, agradeciéndole en silencio por la explicación.

Simón seguía con la boca abierta por la conmoción de ver a Alec así; simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Bueno,- dijo Jordan- para mí no será ningún problema ocuparme de Alec hasta que pueda ingresar al Dumort.

 _¿Dumort?_ En ese momento la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Alec en la cara. ¿Vivir en el Dumort? ¿En un hotel infestado de vampiros? ¡Lo matarían! Momento… no, no lo harían, porque ahora él era uno de ellos. Ahora él era un chupasangre, ahora él mataría gente para vivir, ahora había dejado de ser un nefilim, ya no era un hijo del ángel, ya no era un miembro de la Clave, ya no mantendría la ley, ahora difícilmente la cumpliría… ¡¿En qué lo habían transformado?!

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo haciendo caso omiso de lo que los demás le gritaban. Con una velocidad mucho mayor a la que estaba acostumbrado llegó al vestíbulo y cruzó el umbral pero al abrir la puerta en lugar de toparse con su libertad, se topó con los ardientes rayos del sol matutino dándole de lleno en la cara. Rápidamente intentó cubrírsela con las manos, pero eso no evito que se siguiera quemando. No podía recordar algo que le hubiera hecho sentir la agonía que sentía en esos momentos. Quizás que te callera una bandeja de aceite hirviendo en el cuerpo podía asemejarse al dolor que estaba sufriendo. No supo en que momento alguien llegó a su lado, lo jaló de la chaqueta de vuelta al recibidor y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿Estás loco, Alexander?! ¡Eres un imbécil!

Magnus lo soltó de su agarre y arrodilló al chico frente a él para iniciar el proceso mágico de curación.

-Honestamente pensé que no me había equivocado contigo Alexander, nunca pesé que en tus primeras tres horas ya fueras a cometer un intento de suicidio.

-No lo hice…- habló murmurando apenas por el dolor de las quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-Wow, si no le llamas a eso suicidio yo no sé qué tipo de ideas raras tendrás, hermano.- habló Jordan.

-Se me olvidó…

-¿Que nosotros te intentaríamos detener?-siguió Kyle.

-No idiota- Alec lo miró mal- que el sol me lastimaba. No tenía planeado suicidarme, imbécil.

-Bueno, perdón, pero eso es lo que pareció.

Magnus siguió curando el rostro y las manos de Alec, que fueron las más afectadas. Mientras lo hizo, no pudo evitar quedarse anonadado con cada parte del cuerpo de Alec que tocaba. Se sentía extraño, su piel ahora tersa, que alguna vez estuvo llena de marcas y cicatrices y emanaba un calor que lo arrullaba en las noches en que dormía en sus brazos, ahora estaba fría como el hielo. Era el mismo muchacho, pero a la vez había pasado a ser tan diferente. Aunque esperaba que esas diferencias fueran solo físicas.

-¿Si sabes que no hay necesidad de que hagas eso, no? Los vampiros curamos solos.- le dijo Raphael desde su espalda.

-No me molesta acelerar el proceso.- dijo, mientras continuaba dando roces con sus dedos en la cara del ojiazul.

Alec, que se dio cuenta de lo que Magnus pretendía, cuando sintió un cálido cosquilleo recorrer su mejilla y su espalda ante el toque del ojiverde, alejó las manos del brujo y se puso de pie.

-Raphael tiene razón- se sacudió el pantalón y habló intentando evitar la mirada de Magnus- Las heridas sanarán pronto por sí mismas.

El brujo lo miró un poco herido pero se puso en pie repuesto.

-Bueno,- habló de nuevo Kyle- si no fue un intento de suicidio prematuro, entonces ¿qué fue eso?

-Nada, yo, solo…- Alec estaba seguro de que si aún corriera sangre por sus venas sus mejillas estarían más rojas que un tomate, pero debido a la falta de ésta solo un ligero rubor era visible sobre sus pómulos- me asusté.

Todos en la sala lo miraron con aprehensión entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-No te preocupes- para sorpresa de todos, fue Simón el que habló- te acostumbrarás.

-Si- siguió Kyle- ya verás con el tiempo que no es tan malo. Depende de ti que llegue incluso a ser hasta grandioso, en realidad.

Alec suspiró y miró sus manos, donde las quemaduras ya se estaban desvaneciendo.

-Planeaba irme antes de que amaneciera- comentó Raphael- pero ahora que ya salió el sol…

-Puedes quedarte- ofreció Jordan- por nosotros no hay problema.

-Gracias Praetor Kyle, pero en realidad le iba a proponer a Magnus que ayudara con un portal…

Magnus elevó sus manos y empezó a conjurar el hechizo para hacer aparecer el portal.

-Espero que no olvides que mis servicios no suelen ser gratuitos, Santiago.

-Ya después saldaremos cuentas, Bane.

-¡Espera!- habló Alec con la voz exaltada- No te puedes ir así nada más. ¡No me puedes dejar así!

Raphael se acercó a él y, tomándolo del codo, lo alejó un poco de los demás para que no pudieran escucharlos.

-Ya sé que tienes muchas dudas,- habló tranquilamente el mayor, Alec no entendía por qué, pero había algo en el modo en que su creador le hablaba que lo relajaba mucho, cosa que lo asustaba tomando en cuenta que en otra época no habría sentido más que peligro al escuchar esa voz- pero tengo que arreglar un asunto urgente.- Raphael puso su mano sobre la mejilla del menor y acarició suavemente su pómulo con el pulgar. Alec recostó más su mejilla contra la mano en un acto inconsciente.- solo espérame este día. Durante la noche yo volveré y te aclararé todo, cualquier duda que tengas y, en unos días, empezaré a enseñarte todo lo que necesitaras saber ahora que tu estilo de vida será diferente. Ahora solo te aconsejo que descanses y duermas un poco,- sonrió de medio lado- fue una noche pesada.

Alec asintió con la cabeza. Raphael le sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Confío en que cuidarás bien de mi primogénito, Kyle.

-Puedes contar con eso,- sonrió Jordan- lo cuidaré bien.

-Vamos- gruñó Alec- no es como si realmente necesitara que me cuiden. No soy un niño.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- inquirió Simón señalando la puerta.

-Fue un simple accidente no volverá a pasar.

-De cualquier modo un vampiro recién creado es muy susceptible,- terció Santiago- prefiero tenerte bien vigilado.

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando pareció recordar algo.

-Una última cosa- miró directamente a Simón- no quiero que hablen de esto con nadie, no todavía.

Jordan lo miró extrañado.

-Está bien, lo podemos mantener como una misión confidencial, aunque tarde o temprano se lo voy a tener que decir a mi superior.

-Pues mejor que sea tarde- atajó el moreno- porque primero vamos a tener que decirle a sus hermanos sobre esto, y no creo que los Cazadores de sombras vayan a estar muy felices al respecto.

-¡¿Todavía no lo saben?!- preguntaron Jordan y Simón a la vez.

-No- Raphael les dirigió una mirada gélida- y espero que permanezcan sin saberlo hasta que seamos nosotros quienes se lo digan.

Simón agachó la cabeza, pero tras echarle una mirada a Alec, asintió. Jordan parecía estarse debatiendo, analizando en cuantos problemas se metería con la Clave y con el Preator si resultaba que había algo malo en lo que estaban haciendo. Finalmente se decidió por asentir al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien. No diremos nada. Solo espero que esto no nos meta en problemas, me refiero a que, ¿es legal según la Clave convertir a un Cazador de sombras?

-No lo sabemos. Eso nos tocará a nosotros averiguarlo más tarde.

El hombre lobo suspiró de nuevo.

-De acuerdo. Pero regresa ésta noche.

El vampiro le dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza a Jordan y, tras una última mirada despectiva hacia Simón y una más cálida hacia Alec, atravesó el portal y desapareció.

-¿Tú también te quedarás?

Magnus miró a Simón cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a él. Después miró a Alec y estaba a punto de responder cuando el morocho se le adelantó.

-No es necesario que se quede- todos se sorprendieron por el tono frío de su voz.- Tu ya te ibas ¿cierto, Magnus?

Magnus se quedó congelado en su lugar, luego recordó la pelea que él y Alec habían tenido la noche anterior justo a antes de que el ojiazul saliera corriendo directo a su muerte. Había estado tan distraído temiendo por la vida del muchacho que ni siquiera recordaba que estaban peleados, aunque sí sabía que si lo había encontrado en aquel callejón, era porque había tenido intenciones de hablar y arreglar las cosas con él.

-Alec- comenzó suavemente- creo que deberíamos hablar.

-¿Ahora?- soltó una risa socarrona muy impropia de él- creo que no es el momento Magnus.

-Alec, yo sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento pero me gustaría que…

Alec puso su mano frente a la cara de Magnus mientras se sostenía la cabeza con la otra.

-Por favor- dijo suavemente- ahora no.

El ojiazul bajó la mano y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse de nuevo hacia el departamento.

Magnus lo miró alejarse mientras se debatía entre ir tras él o no. Terminó decidiéndose por simplemente dar la vuelta y salir del edificio. Jordan y Simón, que habían presenciado éste intercambio se lanzaron una mirada y después subieron tras Alec.

Cuando entraron en el departamento nadie sabía qué hacer exactamente. Simón sabía lo difícil que el cambio debía de estar resultando para Alec. Quería decirle algo para reconfortarlo, para hacerle saber que lo apoyaba y que podía confiar en él, pero no supo que decir, así que simplemente decidió no hacerlo.

-Te puedes quedar en mi habitación- le ofreció Simón a Alec- es esa de allí.

Alec asintió lentamente con la cabeza y susurró un –gracias-.

Sus movimientos eran gráciles y fluidos pero podía verse en su espalda la tensión, y en la brusquedad con la que tomó la manija de la puerta -la cual casi rompe- quedaba claro que todavía no era consciente de cómo controlar su nueva fuerza.

Cuando entró al cuarto notó que las cortinas también estaban corridas y debajo de ellas se asomaban unas tablas que se notaba que habían puesto improvisadamente para evitar el paso de luz que ahora para él resultaba mortal. El simple pensamiento de ese hecho lo abrumó.

Se dirigió a la cama, cuyo aroma para su sorpresa pudo identificar fácilmente como el de Simón y se recostó en ella. No era el que tuviera su aroma lo que lo sorprendía, sino la facilidad con la que lo pudo detectar. De hecho, podría jurar que también podía oler a Simón no solo en su cama sino también desde la sala y también a Jordan. Le parecía de lo más extraño. Era como si además de haber empezado a ver las cosas como nunca las había visto, también empezaba a detectar olores que nunca había notado en las cosas más simples. Era una sensación definitivamente extraña pero sentía que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente. De algún modo lo hacía sentir seguro, como si fuera capaz de detectar cualquier peligro en un gran radio de distancia sin ni siquiera necesitar abrir los ojos. La sensación le gustaba, pero eran simplemente demasiadas las cosas a las que sentía que se iba a tener que acostumbrar.

De un momento a otro se sintió abrumado. Tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, o de imaginarse que todo era un sueño que pronto acabaría, terminó quedándose dormido.

* * *

Cuando Raphael atravesó el portal que lo llevó al Dumort, éste se encontraba repleto. Era natural en esas horas ya que el sol acababa de salir y todos llegaban de sus noches de cacería o de fiesta para descansar.

Pasó los ojos entre la multitud y encontró fácilmente a la chica de rasgos asiáticos a la que buscaba. La mirada de Lily se encontró con la de él y con un gesto le indicó que lo siguiera.

Atravesó a paso ligero los pasillos del hotel hasta que llegó a la gran sala que seguramente en alguna época habría sido un comedor pero ahora la usaba como oficina privada.

Lily era su segunda al mando. Era una chica a la que le encantaba retarlo y desobedecerlo, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de asuntos importantes podía confiar en ella, hasta ahora nunca le había fallado.

Raphael se dirigió a un escritorio que se hallaba en medio de la habitación y se dejó caer en la silla detrás en éste de manera apesadumbrada.

-Parece que tuviste una noche muy tranquila- le dijo Lily burlándose mientras entraba en la habitación, observando a su líder tirado en la silla y con la ropa hecha girones.

Raphael le hizo una mueca que ella respondió sacándole la lengua y se sentó más derecho.

-Las cosas se están complicando.

Lily se acercó y tomó asiento en una de las sillas en frente del moreno.

-Sí, eso me pareció notar cuando te vi entrar por un portal de quién sabe dónde con toda la ropa destrozada. ¿Te topaste con un hombre lobo o algo así?

-No- Raphael observó su atuendo- pero sí con un par de demonios.

Lily no demostró gran cosa en sus gestos pero Raphael pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué querían?

-Tú ya lo sabes- la amargura de su voz contrastaba con su joven rostro.

-¿El hijo de Valentine los envió?

-Sí, y como me negué a unirme a él, bueno, terminé así.

-Ya debería dejar de insistir. Hay otros clanes a los que podría recurrir.

-Ni lo digas Lily, sabes que uno de ellos ya está más que convencido de ayudarlo en lo que sea que planee.

-No entiendo cómo los convenció, ayudarlo no puede traer más cosas buenas que malas. Ese sujeto piensa arrasar con todo, según dicen.

-Lo hacen por venganza obviamente.- se puso de pie y de una mini nevera sacó una botella de sangre que sirvió en dos copas. Le pasó una a Lily y le dio un sorbo a la otra.- El hijo de Valentine quiere acabar antes que nada con los Cazadores de sombras y bueno, esa oferta hasta para mí es tentadora.

-Hijos del ángel…- murmuró Lily casi escupiendo el nombre.- Sería agradable un mundo en el que no tuviéramos que soportar seguir sus estúpidas reglas a cambio de no ser atravesados por un cuchillo serafín.

Después de permanecer callados un momento en el que cada quién estuvo en sus cavilaciones Lily volvió a hablar.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro de que sería tan malo unirnos a él?

-¿Acaso estás flaqueando Lily?

-Bueno, oscuridad es lo único que habrá cuando ésta guerra termine, y a nosotros como hijos de la noche nos está ofreciendo la oportunidad de poder vivirla en paz. De por fin sacar nuestra naturaleza sin tener que escondérsela a nadie.

-Yo sé que todo eso suena muy tentador Lily, pero recuerda que quien no conoce su pasado está condenado a repetirlo, y lo que el pasado nos ha enseñado, es que no se puede confiar en un Morgenstern.- al ver la mirada insegura de Lily, continuó- Sé de buenas fuentes que en el pasado Valentine traicionó hasta a sus amigos, utilizó a su propia esposa. Confía en mí cuando te digo que nada le impediría a su hijo desecharnos como basura una vez que no le seamos necesarios. Sabes que detesto a los nefilim de entre todas las cosas, pero que no piense apoyarlos no significa que me vaya a unir al bando contrario solo por hacerles daño arriesgándome a mí y a mi clan, no soy tan estúpido.

Lily se dio cuanta por el tono de Raphael que era una decisión definitiva, y siendo él la persona más terca que había conocido alguna vez en el mundo decidió dar el tema por concluido.

Raphael tomó otro sorbo de sangre y jugueteó con la orilla de la copa un momento antes de seguir hablando.

-Hay algo más de lo que quería hablarte.

Su postura, siempre perfectamente erguida, como la de cualquier vampiro, hacía que no se notara la tensión que sentía, pero el tono de su voz lo delataba frente a la vampiresa que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-¿Algo sobre qué?- preguntó con interés dejando la copa vacía en el escritorio.

Raphael guardó silencio por un momento y después habló.

-Hice algo esta noche. Estoy metido en un problema.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

-No me lo creo, ¿Raphael Santiago haciendo algo malo? ¿El mismo Raphael que se la pasa dando órdenes y queriendo tener el control de todo? ¿El que nos arrancaría la cabeza por dejar pruebas de cualquier pelea o asesinato en lugar de limpiarlas debidamente?

Raphael la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Lily calló su risa lentamente.

-De acuerdo, cuéntame. ¿Qué hiciste?

El moreno dejó la copa en el escritorio y se sentó recostando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. La miró directamente a los ojos.

-Tengo un progenitor.

A Lily se le abrieron los ojos como platos cuando lo escuchó.

-¿Un progenitor?- no podía creer eso de Raphael Santiago- ¿Tú creaste un vampiro?

El muchacho pareció ofuscado.

-¿Puedo sabes por qué te sorprende tanto?

-Bueno pues obviamente porque tú nunca has demostrado interés en tener progenie. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que tú alzarías a alguien.

-Bueno, pues el día llegó.

La asiática pareció percatarse de algo.

-Espera, pero… ¿en dónde está? ¿Por qué no lo trajiste contigo?

-Por la misma razón que es un problema. No convertí a un mundano común.

La chica lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Entonces…?

-Convertí a un Cazador de sombras.

La mandíbula de Lily se abrió y pudo haber caído hasta el suelo si no hubiera estado pegada al resto de su cabeza. Miraba con ojos como platos a Raphael. Al principio creyó que era una broma de su líder, pero tras echar una ojeada al semblante más de lo de por sí ya serio del moreno, se dio cuenta de que hablaba enserio.

-¿Convertiste a un Cazador de sombras?- habló casi en un susurro- ¿Por qué?

-Por un par de favores que debía.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿Crees que un par de favores saldados vale lo que sea que la Clave te vaya a hacer por haber convertido a uno de los suyos? ¿Por lo menos es legal?

-El muchacho ya estaba muriendo, yo no lo ataqué, así que no hay delito.

-Conoces a los nefilim Raphael, esto no lo van a dejar pasar así nada más.

El muchacho se llevó los dedos a las sienes.

-Ya lo sé, pero confío en que todo salga bien. Hasta donde yo sé, ni siquiera existen leyes sobre que se hace cuando un nefilim es convertido en un vampiro u hombre lobo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Podrían existir, si así fuera es obvio que no lo sabríamos porque si acaso llega a ocurrir esto deben de ser casos muy extraños.

-Ya lo sé Lily, pero en todo caso si me equivoqué, el daño ya está hecho. Lo que sí tengo por seguro son algunas ventajas políticas que el polluelo podría traerme.

-¿Buscas hacer las paces con los nefilim?

-Busco tener un equilibrio, por lo menos algo que nos asegure que no nos atacarán por cualquier razón estúpida. Tú sabes que el líder de la manada de lobos de China Town fue nefilim también y gracias a eso su manada es casi intocable.

-Y tú quieres eso mismo para el clan- concluyó Lily comprendiendo el plan de su líder.

-Efectivamente.

Y a todo esto,- tomó un mechón de cabello y empezó a juguetear con él- ¿quién es el pequeño nefilim que logró llamar tu atención lo suficiente para que lo escogieras para pasar el resto de tus días con él?

Raphael sonrió.

-Alexander Lightwood.

Los ojos de Lily brillaron y en su boca se asomó una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué?- al vampiro le extrañó la actitud de la chica.

-Nada- respondió, poniéndose de pie- tienes buenos gustos, amo.

Se despidió del vampiro y se dirigió a la salida de la sala todavía con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Lily- llamó el moreno- En unas noches daré la noticia antes de traerlo, no digas nada hasta entonces.

La sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó.

-Lo que usted diga, jefe.

* * *

Una vez que Magnus salió del edificio chasqueó los dedos y apareció en la entrada de su departamento. Toda la basura que se acumulaba desde la entrada y seguía el camino hasta su loft le recordó la fiesta que había tenido anoche y lo hizo soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

Había sido una noche larga. Los eventos recientes todavía estaban muy presentes en su cabeza. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Aun no podía creer por lo que estaba pasando Alec. No podía creer que por primera vez en su vida se topara con un nefilim transformado en un vampiro, y menos aún que el susodicho fuera su ex.

Si él a duras penas se estaba recuperando del shock, no podía imaginarse cómo debería de estarse sintiendo Alec. Él siempre había sido muy adaptable en su vida como Cazador de sombras, sin importar los infortunios; esperaba que fuera igual ahora en su nueva vida como vampiro y que no lo hiciera entrar en depresión o algo parecido.

Cuando entró al recibidor, con un nuevo movimiento de dedos todos los residuos de la fiesta desaparecieron. Pero lo que no desapareció, notó, fue un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados que se hallaba de pie delante de él y que a juzgar por su mirada parecía querer matarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, feliz Domingo!
> 
> Recuerdo haber disfrutado mucho escribiendo al polluelo Alexander xD. Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en los comentarios.
> 
> ¡Besos!
> 
> Melopea


	8. Runa color sangre

Cualquiera diría que unas cuantas botellas de sangre serían suficientes para reponerse de una noche tan ajetreada como la que había tenido unas horas antes pero el modo en que sentía su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal le decía que no era así.

Ya todos en el hotel se habían ido a dormir, él era el único que se negaba a retirarse a su habitación, no podía descansar teniendo otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparse. Primero había pensado que lo mejor sería tomar una pequeña siesta para estar por lo menos un poco más repuesto antes de continuar con sus labores, pero a pesar del cansancio le parecía que si se acostaba no podría conciliar el sueño y no tenía ganas de estar dando vueltas en la cama.

Ya se había bañado y cambiado de ropa y su naturaleza vampírica se había encargado por sí misma de todas las heridas producidas horas antes por culpa de esos demonios.

Estaba recargado contra el escritorio de su oficina esperando ver algo que le alertara de la proyección que se suponía que aparecería en cualquier momento. Ya empezaba a desesperarse y tamborileaba con sus dedos mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados. Decidió aprovechar el retraso para repasar mentalmente lo que diría. Debía tener cuidado para no arruinarlo y que las cosas no salieran contraproducentes.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que notara una luz resplandeciente que parecía venir de la nada creando poco a poco una figura en medio del salón que cada vez se volvía más nítida hasta que finalmente pudo apreciar la forma casi etérea del vampiro. Siempre que lo veía le parecía que jamás cambiaba su eterno estilo de pantalón de vestir, lo que si cambiaba era el color de sus camisas, de las cuales siempre dejaba los dos últimos botones sin abrochar, en esta ocasión era una azul celeste; y las bufandas, esta vez una morada, que al no poder sentir frío cargaba como mero adorno. Recordaba que la primera vez que lo vio le había hecho gracia su peinado que irónicamente usaba al puro estilo Drácula; era un poco largo y de un negro profundo, al igual que sus ojos, y estaba siempre peinado pulcramente hacia atrás. En aquel entonces Raphael era todavía un subordinado de Lady Camille mientras él ya gozaba desde siglos atrás de ese puesto privilegiado entre los de su clase. No le agradaba la idea de tener que tratar con él, siempre le había dado mala espina, pero era el tipo de cosas que tenía que hacer.

-Buenas noches Santiago, perdón, quiero decir buenos días. Lamento mucho el desvelo, aquí acaba de anochecer. Te agradezco mucho que accedieras a que habláramos.

-Baccani- se separó del escritorio para acercarse más a él- No importa, no es tan tarde. ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Del asunto que te comenté sobre el hijo de Valentine.

Raphael lo miró y analizó una vez más sus opciones antes de hablar.

-Bien, te escucho.

* * *

Cuando Alec abrió los ojos por un momento sintió como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Se sentía confundido, la nitidez y claridad con la que veía todo a su alrededor solo podían ser parte de un sueño a pesar de que se suponía que estaba despierto. Miró a su alrededor y la oscuridad no pareció ser un impedimento para que pudiera ver cada parte, mueble y objeto en la habitación en la que se encontraba. Sin embargo, la confusión desapareció en cuanto posó su vista en sus brazos, los cuales ya no estaban llenos de runas y cicatrices, sino que mostraban una piel perfectamente pálida y suave.

El reloj de la mesita junto a él marcaba pasadas las tres de la tarde. No sabía cuánto tiempo se suponía que dormía un vampiro ni cómo debía de gastar el resto del tiempo hasta que llegara la noche, pero él decidió salir de la cama y darse un buen baño para quitarse toda la tierra y mugre que cuando se fue a dormir todavía traía en toda la ropa y en el cabello.

Simon tenía un cuarto de baño dentro de su habitación así que para su buena suerte no tendría que salir ni tenía que hablar con nadie, la ropa siempre podría tomarla prestada del armario, aunque estaba seguro de que la de Kyle le quedaría mejor.

Encendió la luz de la habitación y empezó a desvestirse. Con cada prenda que se quitaba trataba de ver todo aquello que hubiera cambiado en su cuerpo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que excepto por la falta de runas y su nueva palidez, su anatomía seguía siendo exactamente igual que antes. Había un espejo de cuerpo entero en una de las paredes y no pudo evitar pararse frente a él, ya sin nada puesto, y analizar por completo su nuevo reflejo. Definitivamente su alto y musculoso cuerpo no había cambiado pero no podía explicar la sensación tan extraña de verse sin sus runas. Esas habían sido sus marcas de guerra y sus marcas de vida; sus cicatrices habían sido sus recuerdos y ya nada de eso aparecía en su piel.

O al menos eso le había parecido en un principio hasta que notó algo muy curioso en su pecho, algo que no pudo creer que no hubiera notado antes. Justo por debajo de la unión de sus clavículas se encontraba, donde siempre había estado, su runa del Poder Angelical.

-Por el ángel…

Alec abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se acercó al espejo con pasos casi torpes. Cuando estuvo justo frente a él, se llevó las manos al pecho y pudo sentir una muy ligera calidez emanando de esa zona de su cuerpo, solo en los precisos lugares por donde la marca pasaba.

 _¿Cómo es posible?_ No lo podía creer. El ya no era un nefilim. ¿Por qué demonios tenía todavía una runa? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera especialmente ésta la única que no había desaparecido? ¿Sería eso algo normal cuando se convertía a un Cazador de sombras?

_Alec, no seas estúpido, cómo demonios vas a saber si se supone que esto ocurra._

No tenía idea de cómo podría ser posible, pero definitivamente no era su imaginación. Realmente la runa seguía intacta en medio de su pecho, o no tan intacta realmente. Ahora más que negra, parecía de un color rojizo muy oscuro. No pudo evitar comparar el tono con el de la sangre coagulada lo que vergonzosamente lo hizo notar la sensación en su garganta; tenía sed.

Después de un buen rato mirándose al espejo por fin pudo despegar la mirada de la única runa en su cuerpo que resaltaba más ahora en su piel pálida de no muerto. Sentía como el ardor de la garganta aumentaba cada segundo pero se sentía paralizado. El recuerdo del momento en que había salido de su tumba era muy borroso pero estaba seguro de que se había alimentado nada más salir de allí, sin embargo, no pudo evitar intimidarse al ser consiente de repente de que esa horrible sensación de sequedad solo se iría si bebía sangre.

Si su olfato no lo engañaba, estaba seguro de que en esa habitación había una buena provisión en alguna parte. Pasó la vista por el cuarto hasta que divisó en una esquina una mini nevera con posters y recortes de dibujos extraños pegados encima. Se acercó y la abrió topándose con al menos seis botellas de sangre. El olor lo sobrecogió y sin pensar se abalanzó sobre ellas. Bebió dos de ellas casi sin darse cuenta. El líquido le resbalaba por las comisuras de la boca haciendo que le cayera en el torso desnudo. Fue hasta que iba a la mitad de la tercera que empezó a sentirse saciado y retomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Enfocó la mirada con una curiosa sensación de fuerza que contrastaba con la de confusión y vergüenza. Se levantó con la botella en una de las manos, que temblaban levemente, y se miró una vez más al espejo, pero esta vez no miró la runa, sino que se enfocó en la imagen general, la cual únicamente podía definir como salvaje. Cabello alborotado, sucio, manchas de sangre corriendo en hilillos por su cuerpo, las uñas llenas de tierra, los colmillos asomándose por sus labios, la posición alerta de su cuerpo.

Hubo una época en la que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo le daba vergüenza. Vergüenza por no poder aceptar quien y como era, y vergüenza por no poderlo cambiar. Esa etapa ya era solo un recuerdo, uno que aunque en su momento fue muy doloroso, comparado con lo que sentía ahora podría decir que no fue nada. Su reflejo le daba miedo. Le daba miedo verse así, tan desaliñado, tan salvaje, tan peligroso. Vinieron a su mente imágenes de vampiros renegados a su cabeza, aquellos que enloquecen por falta de guía en sus primeros meses, o por falta de vitalidad durante sus últimas décadas. Se imaginó así mismo luciendo del mismo modo en que lo hacía ahora pero no en esa habitación, sino en medio de un callejón con un cuerpo sin vida a sus pies, uno que él mismo se había encargado de vaciar.

De repente sintió un vacío que no supo explicarse a sí mismo, lo único coherente que se le ocurrió fue que esperaba que Raphael realmente le fuera a ayudar a aprender a controlarse. No quería perderse así mismo.

Dejó la botella de nuevo en la nevera y entró al baño tratando de alejar todos los pensamientos y las dudas que se le arremolinaban mientras le seguía dando toquecitos cada tanto tiempo a la marca en su pecho.

* * *

Magnus debía admitir que admiraba la perseverancia del fastidioso rubio que no paraba de retorcerse en la silla a la que lo había tenido que atar.

En cuanto Jace lo había visto pasar por la entrada al regresar a su loft se le había abalanzado encima con un cuchillo serafín. Podría jurar que jamás lo había visto mostrar tanta furia pero el hecho de que la estuviera mostrando hacia él no era nada bueno. El ataque lo tomó por sorpresa y no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo pero al parecer su intención no había sido matarlo como temió por un momento. Lo estrelló contra la pared y puso el reluciente metal de su arma rozando su cuello. Podía sentirla fría contra su piel pero no tan frío como se sintió a sí mismo cuando el muchacho que parecía estar batallando para controlar su respiración pronunció justo las palabras que menos hubiera deseado escuchar en ese momento, y menos aún con la voz estrangulada y las lágrimas retenidas que acompañaron la pregunta.

-Dime… maldito brujo… ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANO?!

Había estado pensando tanto en Alec que en ningún momento se había esperado algo como esto. Al principio no entendió por qué Jace podía estar tan preocupado, él no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. Y de repente, apareció la imagen de una runa en su mente, una que en algún momento durante la batalla en Idris había hecho que Alec tuviera exactamente la misma mirada que su hermano adoptivo mostraba en ese momento.

-¡RESPONDE, IMBÉCIL!

Bajó su mirada hacia la mano con la que su atacante sostenía el cuchillo y pudo comprobar sus sospechas. Aquella que, si mal no recordaba, debía de ser la runa Parabatai de Jace, esa que lo unía de una manera incomprensiblemente profunda con Alec, estaba descolorida. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Jace ya lo sabía, o por lo menos sabía una parte de lo que había ocurrido. O quizás no, no con seguridad al menos. Lo sospechaba. Y por la pregunta que le había hecho, al parecer también lo negaba.

Sintió lástima por él. Nunca lo había visto tan desesperado. Una parte de él le decía que debía decirle la verdad, otra parte le decía que estaba loco y que si iba a decirle algo solo podría ser la parte de la muerte de Alexander. Sería demasiado cruel, pero la otra opción era demasiado peligrosa para él y quizás hasta para Alec.

Jace se alejó ligeramente de él solo para atinarle un golpe en la cara que lo hizo saborear su propia sangre.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Habla!

El golpe pareció sacarlo del trance y con un movimiento de dedos mandó al muchacho a volar, cosa que no le afectó mucho ya que cayó de pie y enseguida se lanzó de nuevo a él. Magnus trató de hechizarlo pero resultaba difícil hacerlo con alguien que se movía tan rápido como Jace. En segundos llegó de nuevo a su altura y le propinó otro golpe en la cara seguido de uno en el estómago. Las manos de Magnus brillaron y una corriente de aire pareció entrar de repente llevándose consigo al rubio, pero no sin que éste enterrara sus manos en la ropa del subterráneo jalándolo con él hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Cuando la ráfaga desapareció Jace aprovechó para estampar al brujo contra el piso. Tomó sus manos y esta vez puso el cuchillo a la altura de sus muñecas.

-Intenta hacerlo de nuevo y yo me encargo de que jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hacer magia.

Magnus lo miró ceñudo desde el suelo.

-Bueno, querido Jace, no habría necesidad de esto si fueras tan amable de decirme a qué debo tu desagradable visita.

-¡Déjate de juegos, Bane! Ya me escuchaste. Quiero que me digas exactamente qué ocurrió con Alec.

-¿Alexander? Y yo cómo voy a saber eso, ¿no se supone que te corresponde a ti vigilarlo o lo que sea que ustedes hagan?

Los ojos aleonados brillaron y el cuchillo se enterró ligeramente en una de las muñecas.

-Estuvo aquí esta noche, brujo. Contigo.

-¿Estuvo aquí? Bueno, como sabrás soy alguien muy ocupado y lo soy el doble durante mis fiestas, ya sabes, todos desean un poco de mi atención, así que naturalmente yo nunca lo vi. En fin, ¿a qué vino?

El agarre de Jace se volvió más fuerte.

-¿No lo viste? ¿En serio?

-En ningún momento.

El rubio acercó su cara hasta quedar a centímetros de la de Magnus.

-Entonces explícame al vampiro que los vio juntos y que dice que tú saliste corriendo detrás de él.

 _Genial._ Este sin duda era un muy buen momento para arrepentirse de ser tan fabuloso y llamar tanto la atención.

-Un nefilim con tu experiencia, a pesar de ser solo un mocoso, ya debería saber que no siempre se puede confiar en lo que dice un vampiro.

-Y un brujo de tu edad, a pesar de ser uno tan ridículo y estúpido, debería de ser consciente de lo peligroso que puede ser para tu integridad física mentirle a un cazador de sombras.

Magnus trató de pensar en sus opciones, pero Jace no le dejaba muchas.

-Hablé con él, pero discutimos y se marchó, no sé a dónde fue después de eso.

El adolescente entrecerró los ojos y lo tomó del cabello levantándole la cabeza para azotarla contra el piso.

-¡No me mientas! ¡¿Le hiciste algo?! ¡¿Por qué mierda no me dices la verdad?!

El ojiverde tuvo suficiente. Aprovechó que el cuchillo serafín estaba en la mano que sostenía su cabeza para tronar los dedos y hacer que Jace girara sobre él a gran velocidad quedando tendido en el suelo tras él, haciendo que lo soltara en el proceso. Apenas se incorporó volvió a tronar los dedos y el rubio se elevó para luego quedar amordazado y atado de manos y pies a una silla de metal.

El brujo lo miró retorcerse intentando liberarse con una sonrisa de lado e hizo aparecer un espejo en el que pudo comprobar que su cara estaba llena de sangre y moretones. No tardó mucho en hacerlos desaparecer junto con la herida de la muñeca. Cuando terminó volvió a mirar a Jace. El muchacho sacaba fuego por los ojos y, literalmente, de las manos. Sus extremidades habían empezado a brillar y Magnus recordó lo que había ocurrido en su última batalla contra Sebastián.

-No te lo tomes personal, nefilim, pero no me apetece que quemes mi casa.

El brillo azul apareció en su mano y con una ligera sacudida sobre la frente de Jace, éste quedó inconsciente y el brillo de su cuerpo desapareció.

Magnus se puso los dedos en las sienes y se dejó caer en el sofá. Ahora sí la había metido la pata.

En varias horas no se había movido de ese lugar pensando en qué haría. En este momento el rubio había empezado a despertarse y de nuevo estaba pataleando y balbuceando cosas que Magnus estaba seguro de que su madre no estaría muy orgullosa de escucharlas salir de su boquita.

El brujo tomó a Presidente Miau que estaba junto a él y le habló en un murmullo.

-Un nefilim convertido en vampiro y otro secuestrado en menos de 24 horas Presidente, creo que vamos a tener muchos problemas.

* * *

Cuando Alec salió del baño, tenía solo una toalla cubriéndolo por debajo de su ombligo mientras se secaba el cabello con otra. Se acercó al armario de Simon para buscar algo que pudiera quedarle cuando escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta y, con la imagen de la runa clavada en su mente, rápidamente se puso la toalla sobre el pecho.

Simon se detuvo en la puerta, al parecer incómodo de verlo ahí semidesnudo en medio del cuarto.

-Lo… lo siento, creo que debí tocar primero.- soltó una risa incomoda. Parecía que no sabía hacia dónde mirar- Creí que seguías en el baño, escuché el agua y te traje algo de ropa, en realidad es de Jordan pero dice que no hay problema en que te la pongas, la mía de seguro te quedaría chica.

Alec se había quedado congelado en su lugar con ambas toallas cubriéndole el cuerpo. Imaginó cómo debía verse en ese momento y no pudo evitar sentirse como una chica que no deseara que la vieran desnuda.

-Oh… gracias.

-Mmm sí, de nada, te la dejo aquí.

El castaño estaba a punto de salir cuando pareció notar algo. Caminó de regreso pero no miraba a Alec. Su mirada se posó sobre la nevera, donde descansaban un par de botellas vacías y finalmente en el ojiazul mientras sonreía.

-Me alegra que hayas tomado algo, el hambre es horrible en los primeros días.

A Alec lo tomó por sorpresa el comentario.

-Sí, eh… lamento no habértelas pedido primero.

-No importa, toma las que necesites, y no te preocupes, dentro de un tiempo te controlarás mejor cuando la bebas.

El morocho parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Me estabas espiando?

Simon rio y se recargo ligeramente en la pared.

-No, pero ya pasé por eso, además dejaste manchas en el piso.- Miro hacia abajo y encontró las gotitas secas en el suelo.

-Lo siento, las limpiaré ya que me cambie.- Esperaba que el castaño saliera pero ya no parecía incomodarle en lo más mínimo que Alec estuviera desnudo en frente de él.

-Ya te dije, no te preocupes.- Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Alec aferraba la toalla a su cuerpo y Simon parecía debatirse entre seguir hablando o no.

-Oye, te quería preguntar algo.

-Claro, ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Estas bien?- Alec parpadeó de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

Simon se removía incómodo. Ellos nunca habían compartido demasiado, de todos era al que menos conocía, pero sabía lo difícil que le podía estar resultando el cambio y que, conociéndolo, si así era, no pediría ayuda.

-Sí, bueno, eso, ¿Estas bien?

-…sí, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-…

-Solo pregunto porque, bueno, ya sé que en un principio lo único en lo que piensas es que tu vida está arruinada. Da mucho miedo y hasta dejas de confiar en ti mismo, pero con el tiempo te das cuenta de que no es tan malo, no te puedo decir que es fácil acostumbrarte pero no es imposible.

El morocho se sorprendió de que Simon le hablara de esa manera, realmente parecía querer ayudarlo.

-¿Tu ya te acostumbraste?

Le sonrió y se levantó de la pared.

-Todavía trabajo en eso.- Se dirigió a la puerta y justo antes de cerrarla habló de nuevo.- Cualquier cosa que necesites solo avísame, ¿sí?

Una vez que cerró la puerta, Alec se retiró la toalla del pecho y sonrió inconscientemente. Al menos no estaba tan solo en esto.

* * *

-Estás mintiendo…

-No estoy mintiendo, idiota, te digo que es verdad.

-Pruébalo.

-Obviamente no puedo, no sé en dónde está, Raphael solo dijo que lo traería en unas noches.

-Pues no te voy a creer hasta que lo vea.

-Como quieras, imbécil.

-¿Se pueden callar?

-No te metas Jacob, mejor vete a dormir.

-¿Qué creen que estaba haciendo antes de que me despertaran?

El vampiro se acercó a los otros dos y se sentó junto a Lily. Estaban en una salita frente a lo que alguna vez fueron los elevadores del hotel.

-¿Por qué están aquí? Todo mundo ya está dormido desde hace horas.

-Lily me estaba intentando engañar.

-Que sí es verdad…

-¿Qué cosa?

Elliot y Lily intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y la chica se acercó al moreno bajando la voz.

-No le puedes decir a nadie, se supone que es un secreto.

Jacob la miró aburrido.

-No creo que sea para tanto.

-Es de Raphael.

Al vampiro le brillaron los ojos y se acomodó prestándole más atención.

-No le puedes decir a nadie.

-No lo haré, ya dime.

-Aunque igual nadie te creería porque no es cierto.

La asiática le lanzó una mirada que solo lo inmutó levemente y luego puso sus ojos en Jacob con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Raphael convirtió a un vampiro, ya tiene un primogénito.

El chico la miro confundido y luego compartió una mirada con Elliot.

-Sí, estás mintiendo.

Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Que no estoy mintiendo! ¿Por qué no me creen?

-Porque a Raphael no le interesan esas cosas. Nunca ha dado señales de que quiera alzar a un vampiro, ni siquiera se ha conseguido jamás un subyugado. A veces creo que se le olvida que hay más cosas que hacer aparte de estar todo el tiempo vigilando al clan.

-Es un buen líder.

-Ah, el amor…

Esta vez el golpe fue dirigido a Elliot.

-Cálmate, solo digo que no es del tipo que le guste socializar, y a un polluelo lo tienes que tener encima todo el tiempo, son muy fastidiosos.

-Ya sé, lo conozco, pero les estoy diciendo la verdad, Raphael tiene un…

-¿Por qué siguen despiertos?

Los tres se quedaron congelados cuando escucharon la voz. Dirigieron su mirada al pasillo y vieron la silueta del que era justo su tema de conversación. Lily pudo notar que Raphael estaba molesto, ella sabía de la "visita" que su líder había recibido esa noche. Ella era la única que sabía lo que el latino se traía entre manos y no estaba muy segura de cómo podrían haber salido las cosas. Llegó a su altura y repitió la pregunta.

-¿No escucharon? ¿Qué hacen despiertos?

Jacob se levantó seguido de Elliot.

-Estábamos hablando, no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

Raphael suavizó un poco la mirada.

-Lily, necesito hablar contigo.

Hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera pero los otros dos se le adelantaron.

-Quédense aquí Raphael, nosotros ya nos vamos.

-Que descansen.

Los vampiros se retiraron y el moreno tomó asiento junto a Lily.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, creo. Por lo menos ya está arreglado.

La chica dudó un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-¿No crees que sea peligroso?

-Lo será- clavó sus oscuros ojos en ella- pero con tantos peligros rondando de todos modos vamos a tener que escoger a cuál de todos preferimos enfrentarnos. Creo que ésta es la mejor opción.

-Bueno, sabes que confío en ti.- Permanecieron callados un momento hasta que Lily volvió a hablar.- Raphael, he estado pensando, sobre lo del polluelo, tu polluelo.

El latino la miró con atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, es que no estoy segura de qué tan buena idea haya sido.-Raphael la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué no justo acabas de decir que confías en mí?

-Confío en ti, pero no entiendo, ¿cómo se supone que tener a este nefilim en el clan nos va a ayudar? Entre más pienso en eso más le encuentro problemas a la situación.

-Tranquila Lily, yo también lo he analizado bastante, y sí, el polluelo Lightwood nos va a traer varios problemas, pero como primer punto a favor que tendremos cuando la Clave quiera saber qué está haciendo uno de los suyos en el clan, es que él es el primer testigo que les va a dejar claro que no fui yo quien lo atacó, el chico ya estaba muerto cuando decidí convertirlo.

-Bueno, pero ¿y lo de esas ventajas que dices? Tampoco es que a los perros les ayude mucho que su alfa haya sido nefilim, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé Lily. No busco beneficios con la Clave, no inmediatos, por lo menos.- La chica lo miró confundida.

-Raphael, no te entiendo, ¿entonces?

-Digamos que algo pasa en la ciudad y los nefilim tienen a un lobo como sospechoso, y resulta que ese lobo es de la manada de Luke Garroway y él aboga en su favor, les dice a la hija de Valentine y a los Lightwood que el cachorro es inocente, no lo absolverían de culpa, por supuesto, pero ¿no crees que al menos la investigación iría más lejos hasta comprobar si realmente es culpable o no? Dime Lily, ¿qué pasaría si fuera uno de nuestros polluelos el que fuera sospechoso? Te diré, lo matarían en cuanto lo encontraran y tendrían a todo el clan en la mira a partir de ese momento. Ya sabes cómo son esos malditos hijos del ángel, si para algo son buenos es para saber utilizar la situación a su favor. La muerte de Alexander Lightwood es algo que yo puedo usar al nuestro. No espero ningún gran cambio de esto, pero creo que llegado el momento el muchacho nos podría servir de último recurso.

-Ya… pero no sabemos cómo reaccionará con todo esto, ¿y si termina siendo igual que el diurno?

Clavó sus ojos negros en la pared mientras acariciaba inconscientemente el brazo del sillón.

-Entonces ya veremos Lily…

* * *

-Deberías controlarte, lo digo enserio, no quiero que quemes mi casa.

Magnus retiró la venda de la boca de Jace y lo observó.

-¡Es a ti al que voy a rostizar en cuanto tenga una oportunidad!

-Estamos muy alterados, ¿no es así, rubiecito?

Parecía que a Jace le hubiera gustado poder matarlo con la mirada pero se podía ver también la confusión en sus ojos.

-No te entiendo… ¿Por qué no solo me dices la verdad?- respiró hondo, inclinándose hacia adelante- Magnus… enserio quiero creer que aunque seas un idiota serías incapaz de hacerle daño a Alec, incluso si se pelearon, pero entiende, no tengo idea de en dónde está ni de qué le pasó, y tú eres la última persona que lo vio.

Después de la paliza que le había dado no había sentido mucho remordimiento por atar al muchacho frente a sí en esa silla, pero ahora, viéndolo tan mal, se sintió mal por no decirle la verdad. Estaba hablando de su hermano, después de todo.

-Y si no me lo dices- continuó- toma en cuenta que no podrás mantenerme aquí para siempre, y yo mismo me voy a encargar de hacerte pagar por todo el tiempo que me estás haciendo perder. Además, siempre se puede convencer a la Clave de que tuviste algo que ver, incluso si no fue así, solo recuerda que nada de lo que te pueda pasar si me dices se va a comparar con lo que Isabelle y yo te haremos si no lo haces.-le clavó una última mirada llena de odio- Llévame con Alec ahora mismo o harás que agradezca que Valentine me enseñara tantas maneras creativas de asesinar a un brujo.

Estaba hablando enserio. Lo dijo tan frío y tan calmado que Magnus se estremeció ligeramente. Pero era cierto, incluso más allá de lo que los hermanos de Alec pudieran hacerle, la Clave tarde o temprano se enteraría de la desaparición por culpa de ellos. Por otro lado, si les decía, quizás pudiera convencerlos de que por el bien de Alec no dijeran nada.

Pensó en Raphael, en lo furioso que se pondría si se enteraba de que le había dicho a los Lightwood lo que había pasado con Alexander.

 _Cuchillos serafín o colmillos, cuchillos serafín o colmillos…_ En ese momento su vista se enfocó en los mortíferos ojos de Jace. _Creo que puedo con los colmillos._

Tronó los dedos y las ataduras del rubio desaparecieron.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> ¡Cuídense mucho!
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Melopea.


	9. Instinto salvaje

-No entiendo, es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Por qué alguien usaría ese aparato para simular una pelea en lugar de entrenarse en la vida real? ¿Qué utilidad tiene eso?

-Empiezo a creer que tú y Jace no son tan diferentes, Alec.

Llevaban varias horas así, Simon y Jordan intentando explicarle qué era un videojuego y por qué a los mundanos les gustaba tanto y Alec encontrándolos cada vez más inútiles. Apenas hacía unos minutos que el morocho acababa de terminarse la última botella de sangre que le quedaba a Simon y estaban esperando a que Raphael llegara. Él había dicho que volvería al anochecer y en los… dos minutos y medio que el sol llevaba escondido, el susodicho todavía no se había presentado y eso estaba empezando a estresarlo.

-Tal vez el problema es que tú eres más de Guitar Hero.

-¿De qué?

-Cierto, podemos jugar eso después, nunca le he podido ganar a Simon en nivel experto, pero es solo por la velocidad de vampiro.

-Claro que no, es porque tú apestas en ese juego.

-¿Si? El día que quieras intenta ganarme en Just Dance sin que te tropieces con tus propios pies.

-Eso también es solo por la velocidad de vampiro.

-¡Ha! ¿Lo ves? ¡O sea que si es por eso que eres mejor en Guitar Hero! Alec, acabas de morir.

-¿Ah sí?

-Creo que deberíamos cambiar de juego.

-Claro Lewis, detenlo justo cuando te voy a ganar.

Alec se puso de pie, dejando el control sobre una mesita y se acercó a la ventana. Se asomó ligeramente como si temiera que el sol decidiera reaparecer de repente y quemarlo de nuevo. Podía ver con claridad todo lo que había en la oscuridad de la calle pero no había rastros de Raphael.

-¿Por qué tardará tanto?

-Tranquilízate Alec, hace muy poco que anocheció, no ha de tardar.

-Además el Dumort no está tan cerca, yo creo que ya ha de venir en camino.

Ambos dejaron los mandos sobre la mesa y se levantaron. Jordan fue a la cocina por algún bocadillo dejándolos solos. Simon se acercó al ojiazul y bajó levemente la voz.

-¿Tienes sed de nuevo?

Alec parecía desesperado.

-No, no es eso.

-Entonces ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso?

El vampiro se lo pensó un momento. ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado? No lo sabía. Pero algo lo hacía sentir que deseaba ver con urgencia a Raphael, lo sentía casi como una necesidad.

-No sé Simon, solo quiero verlo.- notó la mirada extraña del castaño y añadió- Me refiero a que quiero hablar con él, quisiera que me explicara todo lo que tenga que saber lo antes posible.

-Oh, entiendo.

En ese momento escuchó ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo que lo alertaron. Quien haya sido poco a poco fue haciendo su camino hasta llegar a la entrada del departamento pero fue desde metros antes que Alec pudo captar la esencia del recién llegado. Sintió como si algo lo estuviera atrayendo a la puerta y cuando menos pensó su nueva velocidad ya lo había hecho estar frente a ella sujetando la perilla.

Cuando abrió la puerta unos ojos oscuros le devolvieron la mirada. Se sentía extraño cerca de él, le tranquilizaba su mirada, y eso lo inquietaba mucho. Los ojos de Raphael Santiago sobre él era algo que debería ponerlo alerta, no hacerlo sentir seguro.

-Alexander- entró al departamento cerrando tras de sí y puso una mano entre el hombro y el cuello de Alec.- Lamento mucho que tuvieras que estar solo en tu primer día, ¿cómo te sientes?

El morocho se sentía raro recibiendo atenciones tan cálidas del vampiro, no entendía por qué lo trataba tan bien, pero honestamente no le molestaba.

-Bien, creo.

-Y así parece, realmente no te vez nada mal para tener un día de nacido. ¿No volviste a tener ningún problema, o si?

-Ninguno, dormí mucho y luego estuve distraído con Jordan y Simon.

-Y me imagino que te alimentaste.- su tono era el de una madre que le estuviera preguntando a su hijo si hizo su tarea.

-Por supuesto, Simon me regaló de la sangre que guardaba. Estuve tomando todo el día.

-¿Y no te expusiste al sol?

-Vamos, no.- de nuevo el trato de niño pequeño- No tuve ningún problema, estoy perfectamente bien.

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en el semblante serio del moreno y miró a Jordan que salía de la cocina.

-Te agradezco mucho que estés cuidando tan bien de mi polluelo, Praetor Kyle.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco y Simon reprimió una risita.

-En serio, vamos a tener que llegar a un acuerdo con esto del "polluelo".

Raphael ocultó una sonrisa- Puedo llamarte bebé si tú prefieres.

Esta vez el hombre lobo fue el que tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una carcajada. Alec pareció tomarse un momento para analizar mentalmente ambos apodos antes de contestar finalmente.

-Está bien, dejémoslo en polluelo.

De repente todos se tensaron. Hubo un ruido estridente en la entrada del edificio que los alertó enseguida. Al ruido le siguieron los pasos de dos personas que a juzgar por el aroma una de ellas era un cazador de sombras y tal y como se lo esperaban se detuvieron justo frente a la entrada del departamento. El olor de la otra persona hizo que los vampiros se erizaran y Jordan apretara la mandíbula.

La cara de Raphael era pura dureza cuando los miró.

-¿Esperan a alguien más?

Simon y Jordan sacudieron la cabeza negativamente con los ojos fijos en la puerta. Alguien la tocó cuatro veces y esperó un momento antes de repetir la acción.

Fue Simon el primero que avanzó hacia ella y la abrió de par en par para revelar a las figuras que se hallaban en el umbral.

* * *

-Más te vale que no me estés engañando con esto.

-Ya te dije que no lo estoy haciendo, sé que Alexander está aquí.

Ya había caído la noche y al parecer todavía no llegaban al lugar al que el brujo quería llevarlo. Entraron a una calle que Jace tardó un poco en reconocer en medio de la oscuridad pero terminó recordando que ya había estado allí antes. Era la cuadra en la que Jordan vivía. ¿Qué tendría que haber estado haciendo Alec allí?

Poco antes de llegar vieron por el rabillo del ojo que algo se movió en una calle lateral a su derecha. Jace hubiera dicho que seguramente se trataba solo de un mundano si no hubiera sido por la sensación de estar siendo observados, cosa que bajo el glamour que ambos traían era imposible.

Compartieron solo una mirada antes de seguir avanzando cuando volvieron a ver algo moverse, solo que esta vez Magnus hubiera jurado que se trataba de la figura de una persona.

-Puede que sea solo un borracho que anda por ahí…

-O puede que no.- Jace sacó un cuchillo serafín del cinturón y lo llamó haciendo que éste emitiera su luz. Avanzó hacia el lugar en el que había visto el movimiento y blandió el arma de un lado a otro intentando alumbrar la calle. Se quedó quieto un momento en el que no vio nada y decidió regresar con Magnus.

Y fue justo ahí que vio el destello del cuchillo reflejado en la brillante pulsera que se asomaba desde las sombras proyectadas en la pared de una de las casas. Tomó una daga pequeña y apuntando un poco más a la derecha de su objetivo la lanzó, haciendo que Isabelle saliera de su escondite.

-¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

-Y supongo que tú demuestras tu cordura persiguiendo a la gente de noche.

-No te estaba persiguiendo, ¿sí?- se acomodó los mechones de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.- Te estaba espiando.

-Claro, mejor aún. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Clary me enseñó cómo ubicar gente con el celular, los aparatos mundanos cada vez son menos inútiles.

Jace la veía como si quisiera golpearla. Ella se cruzó de brazos y siguió hablando.

-¿Qué esperabas? No he sabido nada de ti desde ayer y Alec tampoco regresó al Instituto en todo el día, creí que les había pasado algo.

En ese momento la cazadora miró detrás de su hermano y sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente.

-Creí que estabas con Alec, ¿en dónde está? ¿Por qué estás con Magnus?

Jace adoptó de repente una actitud precavida.

-Izzy…

Ella lo miró asustada.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Nada, nada. Pero realmente no lo he visto desde ayer.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dijiste que lo habías encontrado!

-Ya lo sé, no te quise preocupar, pero cálmate ¿de acuerdo? Bane sabe en dónde está, vamos hacia allá justo ahora.

-Pues yo voy con ustedes, y les juro que muchas cabezas van a rodar si llego a saber que le ocurrió algo a mi hermano.

* * *

-Pero que cálida bienvenida.- Se burló Maia entrando en el departamento. Clary entró tras ella sintiendo el ambiente tenso de la habitación. Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos cuando encontraron a Raphael Santiago de pie en el recibidor y éste les devolvía una mirada como de navajas.

La chica lobo fue hacia su novio tratando de ignorar la desagradable sensación que el vampiro le provocaba y lo besó en los labios. Clary por un momento quiso despedirse y salir por donde había llegado pero entró y le dirigió a Simon una mirada inquisitiva que éste ignoró.

En cuanto las caras de las chicas aparecieron en la puerta, Alec se había volteado rápidamente y permanecía de espaldas aparentemente intentando confundirse con las cortinas. Para su suerte, traía puesto un suéter que solo dejaba ver su cuello. La pelirroja y la morena lo miraron extrañadas pero no le dieron gran importancia, sin embargo, Clary quiso estar segura.

-Mmm Alec, ¿está todo bien?

Él se puso tenso y respondió cortante.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que ellas no comprendían. Miraban a Santiago y a sus amigos alternadamente pero éstos no parecían querer decir nada. Jordan fue el primer valiente que abrió la boca.

-Chicas- abrazó a Maia por los hombros y la colocó de modo que le diera la espalda al ojiazul - no las esperábamos.

-Ya lo sé- respondió la morena- hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todos y se nos ocurrió que podríamos salir a cenar.

-Sí,- secundó Clary- y que de paso podrían decirnos en dónde están todos los Lightwood, no hay nadie en el Instituto, pensé que tal vez Jace iba a estar aquí.- Miró a Alec pero éste de nuevo no dio señales de querer hablar. Le echó una ojeada al vampiro latino junto a ella y siguió hablando lentamente- Pero si están ocupados podemos dejar los planes para otro día.

-Creo que sería lo mejor- le respondió Jordan, dirigiendo a Maia, que no parecía muy feliz con la idea, y a Clary hacia la puerta- Déjenme acompañarlas a de regreso.- Miró a los presentes antes de irse- No tardo.

Los tres vampiros soltaron el aire que innecesariamente habían estado reteniendo y se miraron entre ellos.

-Estuvo demasiado cerca.- Alec se alejó de la ventana.

-Lo sé, no puedo creer que ni siquiera lo notaran.

-Y yo no puedo creer que fueras tan idiota para abrir la puerta así nada más.

-No fue su culpa Raphael, creo que yo debí esconderme, debería haberme metido en uno de los cuartos cuando escuchamos que llegaron.

-Da igual, eso no le quita lo idiota.

-Como digas.- Simon rodó los ojos. De repente Alec pareció recordar algo.

-Pero, ¿qué habrá sido el ruido de la entrada?

-Oh, creo que fue un escudo que está de adorno en la pared, no está bien fijo y todo el tiempo se cae cuando alguien abre la puerta.

-¿Y nadie aquí tiene el suficiente cerebro para que se le ocurra quitarlo o cambiarlo de lugar?- Definitivamente al moreno le encantaba encontrar cualquier excusa para quejarse de la estupidez de la gente.

Simon lo ignoró y prefirió dejarlo.

-Iré abajo a ver si Jordan lo acomodó antes de irse.

Justo iba pasando la puerta cuando la voz de cierta pelirroja llegó desde abajo.

-¡Jace, vamos, ¿qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Ya déjalo!

El mismo sonido que habían escuchado al llegar las chicas se volvió a oír pero esta vez mucho más fuerte y acompañado de un quejido que claramente pertenecía a Jordan.

Raphael hizo un ademán de tomar a Alec seguramente para encerrarlo en uno de los cuartos pero él sin pensarlo pasó junto a los otros dos dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia las escaleras. Ellos fueron tras él pero antes de poder detenerlo ya estaba en el piso inferior observando como Jace intentaba mantener presionado al hombre lobo contra la pared mientras sostenía un cuchillo serafín con la otra mano a la vez que Isabelle apretaba firmemente su látigo junto a ellos, mientras Clary y Maia intentaban quitárselo de encima.

Simon y Raphael llegaron a su altura y el primero no perdió tiempo en lanzarse en ayuda de Kyle mientras que el latino miraba la escena furioso y aparentemente preparándose para enfrentar lo inevitable.

La mirada del ojiazul se cruzó con los ojos de gato de Magnus y ambos quedaron enganchados. Magnus lucía abatido y el morocho hubiera jurado que parecía sentirse un poco culpable. Ninguno supo que hacer hasta que finalmente Alec optó por ignorar momentáneamente su presencia para centrarse en el asesinato que su hermano estaba a punto de cometer.

-¡Jace! ¡Ya basta!

Dio unos pasos al frente quedando a la vista de todos. En cuanto su voz se hizo sonar, el rubio pareció despertar de un trance. Se congeló en su posición, y sus ojos aunque miraban a Jordan, parecían ver más allá de él. Los cerró y poco a poco lo fue dejando libre. Tomó una respiración profunda, se volteó, primero solo lo suficiente para enfocar la mirada de Isabelle que realmente no supo descifrar, cosa que no lo hizo sentir mejor, y después por completo para finalmente hallar en frente de sí a la persona que tanto había estado buscando.

Alec estaba de pie, totalmente a salvo, enfrente de él.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiendo el alivio recorrerlo y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Esto tomó al ojiazul por sorpresa pero eso no evitó que devolviera el abrazo. Miró a su hermana con una sonrisa que ésta devolvió y se acercó al par haciéndose un espacio junto a Jace. Sintió a sus hermanos rodearlo con fuerza y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado algo así. Fue como si tenerlos con él le devolviera finalmente todas las fuerzas que el demonio se había llevado la noche anterior junto con su vida.

Se separaron y aunque seguían teniendo una expresión de alivio, Isabelle y Jace lo miraron de una manera curiosa. Ahora el rubio entendía la mirada anterior de la chica, algo se sentía raro respecto al morocho. Sin embargo, había asuntos más importantes que tratar.

El rubio alzó la mano y dejó caer un fuerte golpe sobre el brazo de Alec haciendo que soltara un quejido.

-¡Oye!

-¡¿Nos puedes explicar qué diablos has estado haciendo desde ayer?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto maldito tiempo llevo buscándote por toda la estúpida ciudad?! ¡¿En qué carajos estabas pensando?!

-Jace, cálmate- Alec empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-¡No me voy a calmar!- apuntó con el dedo a un Magnus que por una vez en su vida parecía estar deseando no llamar mucho la atención- Este idiota me estuvo mintiendo y me amarró a una maldita silla para no decirme en dónde estabas, quiero saber por qué.

El morocho se quedó sin palabras, nunca había sido bueno mintiendo. En ese lapsus mientras intentaba encontrar qué decir y los demás solo los veían sin estar seguros si debían intervenir, Jace ya no pudo ignorar la extraña sensación que Alec le provocaba. En ese momento pareció recordar algo.

-¿Estas enfermo?

-… ¿qué?- Ahora si lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Cuando te abracé sentí que estabas muy frío- tocó su frente con el dorso de la mano- ¿estás enfermo?

Alec alejó su mano.

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro que sí.

Isabelle se acercó y lo miró fijamente.

-No estás bien, estás muy pálido.

-¡Estoy bien!

La chica observó su cuello y sus manos.

-¿Por qué no traes runas? Tu eres el que siempre está diciendo que debemos de ser prevenidos y todas esas tonterías, ¿qué harías si nos atacaran justo aho…?

La pregunta fue cortada por una daga dirigida al rubio que de no haberse movido a esa velocidad que solo él era capaz de alcanzar, le habría atravesado el cráneo.

Todos en la habitación se giraron hacia la puerta principal, que en medio del escándalo habían dejado abierta, y bajo el alumbrado de las calles no tardaron en distinguir las figuras armadas que se hallaban fuera del edificio.

-Maldita sea…

Jace tomó el cuchillo con el que había amenazado a Jordan y corrió hacia los cazadores oscuros seguido de Isabelle y Clary. Los primeros sonidos de pelea hicieron que los demás fueran tras ellos para descubrir que eran alrededor de diez. La fuerza y la velocidad que los oscurecidos poseían no les facilitaban la tarea de acabar con ellos, incluso con la ayuda de los lobos y la magia de Magnus.

Solo Raphael y Alec se quedaron atrás. El moreno porque básicamente no le importaba mucho lo que pudiera resultar de esta pelea, cazadores de la clave o del hijo de Valentine, que más le daba si cualquiera de ellos moría. Alec por su parte, no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Su primer instinto había sido ayudarlos pero se había dado cuenta de que no había visto sus armas desde la noche anterior, no llevaba ninguna consigo. Aun así, hubo otro instinto que acompañó al primero, uno que lo confundió lo suficiente para que se quedara congelado.

En cuanto sintió el peligro había querido saltar sobre la garganta de alguno de ellos, quería rajar su cuello de una mordida, verlos desangrar, que gimieran de dolor arrepintiéndose desde el suelo por haberlos desafiado y que les quedara claro quien mandaba.

Y ese nuevo instinto salvaje pudo con él.

Salió a gran velocidad a la noche y se prensó de un oscurecido que ni siquiera lo vio venir. Jace lo miró y le lanzó un cuchillo que él ignoró tomando al cazador del cuello apretándolo hasta que su rostro se puso morado. Sintió una cortada en la espalda y tomándolo del cabello, le rompió el cuello al hombre que quedó tendido en la acera. Se volteó después de sentir un segundo corte y sin poder evitarlo soltó un gruñido parecido al de un animal y se tiró encima de la mujer que lo atacaba. Le retorció el brazo con el que tomaba el cuchillo serafín hasta que lo escuchó tronar haciendo que el arma callera con un sonido metálico y le jaló la cabeza a un lado para acercarse a su cuello, pero justo cuando lo iba a morder sintió algo encajándose en su costado. Se encogió del dolor y vio a un hombre sujetando el arma llena de sangre, misma que Raphael le arrancó de las manos y usó para atravesarle la garganta. Calló al suelo con un ruido sordo, con el cuchillo todavía en su cuello y con la sangre burbujeando en la herida. Alec volvió a agacharse sobre la mujer, la tomó del cabello una vez más mientras ella gritaba, y le clavó los colmillos totalmente extendidos justo en la yugular. Su sangre se sentía diferente a la que había probado antes, le satisfacía de un modo incomprensible la consistencia y calidez de la sangre viva, pero el sabor era mucho más amargo que cualquiera que hubiera probado, casi podría jurar que sabía a podrido, pero no por eso se regocijó menos de estarse alimentando de su enemigo. Una vez que la sintió vacía dejó a un lado el cuerpo y se levantó. Sentía gotas de sangre recorrerle la barbilla y el cuello. Se incorporó, sintiéndose como drogado hasta que enfocó la vista y se dio cuenta de la imagen frente a él.

Ya todos los cazadores oscuros estaban muertos con sus cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo y todos los demás, con golpes, cortadas y moretones, lo estaban observando fijamente.

Nunca en su vida alguien lo había mirado del modo en que ellos lo estaban haciendo. Sus ojos y sus mandíbulas desencajadas reflejaban una combinación muy perturbadora de sorpresa, miedo, asco, tristeza, enojo. Se llevó la mano a la cara lentamente intentando limpiarse la sangre con el dorso de la manga y trató de esconder los colmillos pero por una u otra razón no pudo hacerlo. Sintió a Raphael colocarse a su lado, haciéndoles frente a los demás y de algún modo eso lo hiso sentir un poco mejor.

Jace miró aleatoriamente a todos los presentes. De nuevo parecía en un trance así que a todos los tomó por sorpresa cuando, tras un gesto de comprensión, la furia de su mirada se posó finalmente en Raphael y le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo. Tomó su cuchillo y lo enterró en el pecho del vampiro haciendo que este gritara del dolor. Al escucharlo, Alec sintió algo extraño dentro de él que le hizo experimentar una rabia incontenible hacia el causante del sufrimiento de su creador.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Fuiste tú, cierto?!¡Por tu culpa mi hermano está así!

-¡Jace!- Alec gruñó y, claramente incapaz de controlar su fuerza, se lanzó sobre él para luego tomarlo y estrellarlo contra el piso. Santiago se levantó rápidamente tosiendo sangre y sujetó al ojiazul de los brazos, antes de que siguiera atacando a su hermano.

-Cálmate,- su voz sonaba muy tranquila para recién haber sido apuñalado- Alexander cálmate, lo lastimarás.

Su voz logró el efecto deseado en el morocho mientras que este permanecía en frente de él como si quisiera evitar otro ataque del rubio, que con ayuda de Isabelle y Clary se levantaba del piso.

-Pálido, frío, -empezó a recitar Jace, se acercó a él y le arrancó el suéter, su mirada se ensombreció y su voz empezó a sonar más como un susurro- sin runas, -tocó su cuello con sus dedos y se formó una mueca en su rostro-sin pulso…- finalmente elevó su brazo luego de permanecer unos segundos mirándolo fijamente y posó su vista en su runa parabatai descolorida y luego de nuevo en los ojos frente a él- sin vida…

Isabelle parecía estar a punto de llorar, si era de tristeza o de ira, era difícil descifrar.

-Alec, eres…

-Eres un vampiro- gruñó Jace con una combinación de tristeza y coraje. Clary lo tomó del brazo con miedo de que empezara a repartir golpes de nuevo. También ella se sentía incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

Jordan temía que esto terminara mal y se interpuso entre los vampiros y los nefilim.

-Vamos adentro- ellos lo miraron mal- tienen que aclarar esto, chicos, no es lo que creen, hay una buena explicación.

Jace por fin cedió después de taladrarlo con la mirada durante unos segundos.

-No vamos a ningún lado, nos dirán aquí y ahora. Dudo mucho que puedan, pero más les vale que nos den una buena razón para no matarlos aquí mismo.- giró la cabeza y temblando de la ira fijó su mirada en Magnus- A todos.

Magnus lo miró solo un momento antes de enfocar su vista en Raphael que, con los labios apretados y el semblante duro, parecía estar maldiciendo su existencia en silencio. Y no se equivocaba.

_Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Le pides a un montón de inútiles que mantengan algo en secreto por unos días y su cerebro de insecto no les permite hacerlo ni por uno solo. Por este tipo de cosas es que no confío en la estúpida gente._

-Bueno,- Alec pensó que lo correcto era que él explicara lo que ocurrió, difícilmente dejarían hablar a Raphael o a Magnus sin acusarlos de estar mintiendo. Tomó aire y empezó a relatar lentamente.- anoche, como ya saben fui a casa de Magnus para hablar con él. Mientras estuve en su departamento realmente no pasó nada, así como llegué me fui en menos de una hora. La cosa fue cuando salí.

-¿Te atacaron?- Isabelle elevó la voz con furia.

-No- continuó, calmado- Nadie me atacó, no a mí. Pero cuando iba de regreso- le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Raphael- vi que un par de demonios estaban atacando a Raphael y traté de ayudarlo.

-Lo hiciste.- dijo Magnus por lo bajo.

-Ni siquiera sé qué tipo de demonios eran, pero nos superaban por mucho. Uno de ellos dejó inconsciente a Raphael, a ese yo lo maté,- bajó la mirada- y el otro me mató. -La voz se le quebró levemente con las últimas palabras.

Isabelle, Magnus y Jace parecían haber dejado de respirar y tenían la mandíbula apretada mientras lo observaban.

-Alec- Clary dio un paso al frente- de verdad lo lamento bastante, pero…- jugaba con sus manos como si le diera vergüenza lo que iba a decir- eso no explica por qué eres un vampiro.

-Oh, cierto- continuó, pero enseguida se quedó quieto con los ojos entrecerrados- Bueno, yo tampoco tengo muy claro lo que pasó después, podría decirse que no estuve presente.- dijo eso último mirando a Magnus y Raphael aleatoriamente.

-Le ofrecí a Bane convertir aAlexander, digamos que para pagar un favor, y él aceptó.- el moreno les explico simplemente.

Jace pareció estar a punto de decir algo más. Magnus veía estallarla pregunta _¡¿Y por qué no nos consultaron primero a nosotros?!_ Pero esta no llegó. Posiblemente ellos ya supieran la respuesta y respetaran lo suficiente que lo que fuera que el brujo todavía sentía por el ojiazul hubiera hecho que por lo menos todavía lo pudieran tener frente a ellos, incluso si ahora era diferente.

Sus caras ahora mostraban más resignación que enojo, pero quedaba claro que vampiro o no, agradecían que por lo menos él siguiera ahí.

-Pero Alec- de nuevo Clary se adelantó- ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Ya no puedes entrar en el Instituto.

A Alec lo golpearon sus palabras pero por fuera la máscara de tranquilidad que trataba de mantener no se movió de su sitio.

-Ya lo sé, Raphael me ofreció vivir en el Hotel Dumort.

Ahora fueron sus hermanos los que sintieron el golpe en el pecho.

-¿Cómo crees que vas a vivir con ellos Alec? ¡Podrían intentar matarte!- casi le gritó Isabelle.

-No tendrían por qué hacerlo Lightwood- el moreno se cruzó de brazos- él ahora es uno de los nuestros.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, pero se cortó de repente por la voz de Maia.

-Eh chicos- se rascó la nuca, mirando alrededor- No es que no me interese también saber qué pasará con Alec, pero ¿no creen que deberíamos hacer algo con los cuerpos?

La expresión de todos cambió en ese momento, dándose cuenta de repente de los cadáveres que yacían sobre los charcos de sangre a sus pies, justo en medio de la calle. El vampiro latino rodó los ojos.

-¿No pueden solo meterlos en bolsas y esperar a que se los lleve el camión de la basura mañana?- con su tono dejaba claro que no podía importarle menos el asunto.

-¡Claro que no!- saltó Clary, recibiendo una mirada del vampiro- Son personas, ¡por supuesto que no vamos a tirar sus cuerpos y ya!

-Ah, ¿les vas a dar santa sepultura, entonces?

-Bueno, siempre podríamos enterrarlos por aquí, ¿no?

-¡No!- Jordan no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la idea- Definitivamente no. No los van a enterrar en nuestro jardín ¿qué les pasa?

Magnus hizo aparecer mantas largas y Simon, Clary, Jordan y Maia empezaron a enrollar los cuerpos en ellas. Jace permanecía de pie cruzado de brazos, observando como recogían los restos de la pelea.

-Se lo vamos a tener que decir a la Clave.

Raphael lo miró enseguida entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y qué les piensas decir exactamente, nefilim?

Jace le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-Lo que ocurrió, vampiro. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Tal vez sea el miedo de que descubran tus delitos, chupasangre.

-Jace- sorprendentemente fue Isabelle la primera en contradecirlo- no sé si deberíamos.- él se le quedó viendo sin entender- No hará ninguna diferencia si les decimos lo que pasó, digo, lo hecho está hecho, pero, ¿ya pensaste qué podría pasar con Alec si se enteran?

Jace adoptó una actitud defensiva.

-¡No tendrían por qué hacerle nada!

-No, pero, bueno, es la Clave. Uno nunca sabe. Podrían prohibirnos que lo veamos de nuevo.

El rubio miró con recelo al vampiro que lucía casi complacido con la chica.

En ese momento el celular de Clary empezó a sonar. Se limpió la sangre de las manos en los pantalones y se alejó un poco para contestar.

El moreno y el rubio no se despegaron la mirada deseando que con eso pudieran matar al otro mientras los otros terminaban de mover los cuerpos hasta que la pelirroja regresó guardando su teléfono de nuevo.

-Era Luke, está en la comisaría. Dice que uno de sus vecinos vio a algunas personas rondando su casa, le dijo que pensaba que eran ladrones pero por la descripción Luke está seguro de que era gente de Sebastian. Mi madre estaba con él, por suerte la casa estaba sola.

-Malditos, nos están cazando- Isabelle apretó inconscientemente su látigo.

-Es lo más seguro- Jace miraba hacia el piso- Tendría lógica que Sebastian se quiera deshacer de nosotros primero, sabe que nosotros también lo estamos cazando a él.

-Si- se unió Simon- solo con la pequeña diferencia de que él sí sabe en dónde encontrarnos mientras que nosotros no tenemos la más mínima idea de en donde está él.

-Por ahora- añadió Jace- tarde o temprano daremos con él.- se giró hacia el moreno y lo encaró- Escúchame bien Santiago, no le diremos a nadie lo que pasó hasta que estemos seguros de que eso no afectará a Alec, pero te lo advierto- se acercó más a su rostro- un solo paso en falso y voy a ser yo mismo el que te entierre a ti la próxima vez, o por lo menos a tus cenizas.- se alejó de él y se dirigió al ojiazul- Váyanse, le voy a hablar a Maryse para que sepan en el Instituto lo que ocurrió aquí y estén alerta, además, tienen que venir a recoger los cuerpos, te mandaré un mensaje ya que todos se hayan ido.

Alec le sonrió y tras una última ojeada a sus hermanos y una más a Magnus, que le devolvía la mirada, se acercó a Raphael y atravesaron a pie la oscura calle hasta que los perdieron de vista.

Jace alejó la mirada del lugar donde habían estado hace un momento para enfocarse en su runa parabatai de nuevo. Su hermano estaba vivo, gracias a Raziel estaba vivo. Pero odiaba la sensación que empezaba a sentir. Una que se sentía como una pregunta, la pregunta de si a pesar de estar vivo, Alec realmente seguiría estando con él, o ya lo había perdido para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... se descubrió el secreto. O sea, un poco más del buen drama. Me gusta mucho este capítulo por varias razones, entre ellas que siempre me divierte escribir las interacciones entre Alec y otros miembros del submundo juju. 
> 
> ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> Nos leemos en los comentarios^^
> 
> Melopea


	10. Lavit sanguine

Alec llevaba un rato caminando al lado de Raphael sin decir una sola palabra. Todavía se sentía muy conmocionado por lo que acababa de pasar. Por un lado, sus hermanos ya sabían lo que había ocurrido con él y exceptuando algunos golpes, amenazas y el apuñalamiento de Raphael, no había sido tan malo como pensó que sería. No estaba seguro de si era porque realmente aceptaban el hecho de que fuera un vampiro, o si quizás se debía a que ellos todavía no analizaban a fondo lo que esto representaría de ahora en adelante. En cualquier caso, no lo odiaban y por ahora eso era más que suficiente.

Por otro lado, ¿qué diablos había sido lo que le ocurrió durante el ataque? Se había convertido en una maldita bestia salvaje. El recuerdo era demasiado borroso, de hecho no recordaba casi nada de lo sucedido justo antes de darse cuenta de que todos lo estaban observando. Lo único que tenía completamente claro era la sensación tan placentera que sintió mientras bebía la sangre de la cazadora. Estaba demasiado amarga, y ahora que lo pensaba, Simon les mencionó en alguna ocasión que justo así sabía la de Sebastian; pero aun así, algo había tenido que a pesar de su sabor la disfrutó demasiado.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo, acababa de alimentarse de una persona viva. La había matado succionando su sangre hasta dejarla sin nada. No le importó quitarle la vida a alguien, solo le importó saciar su antojo, porque realmente había sido eso, ni siquiera estaba hambriento, solo lo había hecho por… ¿por qué? ¿Orgullo? ¿Adrenalina? ¿Acaso era así como Jace se sentía cada vez que mataba a un demonio y por eso que le gustaba tanto hacerlo?

-Estás muy callado.-el vampiro junto a él le habló sin mirarlo, mientras seguía caminando. Alec casi saltó, había olvidado que no venía solo. De repente se puso nervioso, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había tenido una conversación real con el latino. Intentó que no se le notara demasiado, pero el tono su acompañante sugería que quería saber a qué se debía su silencio y Alec no estaba muy seguro de cómo debería de hablarle. Era muy serio y normalmente dejaba bastante claro que lo que ocurriera con los demás no era algo que le importara, y aun así ahí lo tenía cuestionando su comportamiento.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Estaba pensando.

-Ya lo sé- sonrió de medio lado- tienes esa cara.

Alec lo miró sin entender.

-¿Qué cara?

-La cara que ponen todos después de matar a su primera víctima.

Alec tragó saliva y miró al suelo. Raphael volteó hacia él con una mirada más suave de lo común.

-Con el tiempo vas a aprender a superar ese tipo de cosas. No deberías sentirte culpable, era su vida o la tuya, además, de haber sido todavía nefilim también la hubieras matado, simplemente habrías utilizado otro método.

Eso lo dejó helado. Era cierto. De no haber sido vampiro la habría matado de todas formas, con un cuchillo, con una flecha o con cualquier otra arma, de todos modos lo habría hecho. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, ella ni siquiera había sido la única vida que quitó esa noche, también estaba el otro cazador al que le rompió el cuello y en absoluto habían sido los primeros a los que había matado en su vida. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Cuál era la diferencia de matar siendo nefilim y matar siendo vampiro?

-¿Crees que no es cierto?

-Al contrario- puso sus manos en los bolsillos, cabizbajo- tienes razón en eso de que de todos modos la hubiera matado, pero es que se sintió tan…- no encontraba la palabra correcta.

-¿Inhumano?- su sonrisa era amarga y sus ojos tenían un brillo de ironía, mismo que tenía su voz- Ya no eres un humano, Alexander, eres un vampiro.

-Sí, bueno, pero nunca creí que realmente fuera tan difícil controlarse.- Raphael permaneció callado esperando a que continuara- Es que ni siquiera intenté hacerlo, no quise controlarme, no lo pensé ni un momento, solo me lancé encima de ella como… como un animal. Yo jamás haría… yo jamás hubiera hecho algo así, nunca, no antes.

-Porque antes tus instintos no eran tan fuertes como lo son ahora. Alexander, has estudiado, conocido y peleado con los de nuestra especie, tú sabes lo que somos. Hay una razón por la que para los mundanos pertenecemos a las leyendas y cuentos de terror. Somos depredadores, depredadores de aspecto irresistible e increíblemente territoriales. Hacer lo que tú hiciste ésta noche con esa cazadora está en nuestra naturaleza, tú naturaleza.

Alec se debatió un momento antes de soltar lo que rondaba por su mente.

-Me asusta- miró a su creador a los ojos- Me da mucho miedo, Raphael, ¿y si lastimo a alguien por accidente?

Estaba preparado mentalmente para que se riera de él y lo mirara con sorna por ser tan llorón. Todos los vampiros con los que se había topado se jactaban de ser máquinas asesinas, fuertes, bellos e indestructibles, y ahí estaba él, sintiéndose culpable por haber matado a alguien que también había intentado acabar con él.

Raphael, para su sorpresa, lo miró con comprensión.

-No te voy a mentir, es muy probable que algún día lo hagas. Es algo muy común, sobre todo con los polluelos, es por eso que te quiero tener tan vigilado. Es imposible dar por hecho que nunca perderás el control e intentarás alimentarte de un mundano cualquiera, o incluso de tus amigos o de tu propia familia, pasa más seguido de lo que te gustaría saber. Por eso que un vampiro se entrene es mucho más importante de lo que parece, de la disciplina que logres en tus primeros meses va a depender el control que tendrás después a lo largo de la eternidad.

 _"Eternidad"._ Otra cosa en la que no se había detenido a pensar.

Iba a abrir de nuevo la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a lo que parecía el sótano de un edificio que si no se equivocaba era un hospital mundano. Raphael vio su cara de confusión pero solo le sonrió de medio lado y lo guio escaleras abajo hacia una entrada resguardada, si no se equivocaba, por un efrit.

Al llegar a su altura Raphael desenfundó sus colmillos como si de una identificación se tratara. El brujo les echó una mirada de pies a cabeza antes de abrir la puerta dándoles el paso. Ambos entraron y en seguida el aroma a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales.

Una chica, al parecer una mesera, de cabello rosa y piel pálida, saludó al moreno y los dirigió a una mesa al fondo.

-¿Un Bloody Mary, Raphael?- preguntó, sacando una libreta y una pluma.

-Por favor Laura, y una copa de sangre estándar para él.

-Enseguida.

La mesera les sonrió y se alejó con la orden. Alec miró a Raphael con curiosidad.

-¿Estándar?

El latino le sonrió.

-No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que te encuentras en la sangre de los mundanos. Aquí le llaman estándar a la que no es de drogadictos, alcohólicos, diabéticos, vegetarianos… Ese tipo de cosas alteran el sabor o te pueden producir efectos secundarios.

-¿Efectos secundarios?

-Tú solo aléjate de la de drogadictos y estarás bien.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo.

La mesera volvió con dos copas diferentes y las sirvió enfrente de cada uno.

-Gracias, Laura.

-Lo que necesiten.

Cuando se volvió a ir, Alec se le quedó mirando a la copa de la que Raphael estaba bebiendo.

-¿Tiene alcohol, verdad?

-Sí- lo meditó por un momento- ¿Quieres probar? Sólo un trago.

Alec tomó la copa que le ofrecía y le dio un sorbo. Al principio el sabor le pareció demasiado fuerte e hizo una mueca que le sacó una sonrisa a su acompañante, pero luego de un momento y un segundo sorbo pudo apreciar la combinación del sabor dulzón de la sangre con el agrio y rasposo del alcohol.

Le devolvió la copa lamiéndose los labios.

-No está mal.

-No, pero espero que no empieces a beberla demasiado, el ser vampiro no significa que no puedas emborracharte.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

Le dio un trago a su propia copa y le echó una mirada al lugar. Para ser un sótano era demasiado grande. Estaba muy oscuro, solo había algunas lámparas de lava iluminando las esquinas y unas mucho más pequeñas en cada mesa; eran de diferentes colores, pero todas en tonos rojos, naranjas, mostaza, vino, solo una que otra resaltaba en tono morado, celeste o verde. En las paredes había letreros de neón en los mismos tonos, apenas iluminando las penumbras con sus figuras de gotas, colmillos o simples remolinos.

-¿En dónde estamos?

-En Lavit sanguine, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que es un bar para vampiros.

-Y dime, ¿me equivoco o lo de arriba es un hospital?

-Es un hospital, por supuesto, ¿de dónde crees que consiguen la sangre?

Alec abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para después parpadear un par de veces.

-¡¿Se la roban a los enfermos?!

Raphael soltó una carcajada, la primera que el ojiazul alguna vez le había escuchado, y mentiría si dijera que no le agradó escucharla.

-No, no se la roban. Más que un hospital es un banco de sangre, aquí tienen uno de los suministros más grandes de la ciudad.

-Pero de todos modos se la roban al hospital.

Raphael rio un poco de nuevo.

-No, el hospital le pertenece a un vampiro. Fue justo para esto que lo mandó a construir, y tú sabes que nosotros tenemos cierto poder de convencimiento con los mundanos, así que para quienes trabajan aquí no es muy difícil conseguir nuevos donantes que mantengan el bar bien surtido.

Alec parecía estar teniendo una discusión consigo mismo sobre qué tanto podría considerar al negocio parte de la Alianza. El moreno se dio cuenta del debate interno del ojiazul y le sonrió de lado.

-Ten en mente que si no fuera por estos lugares de todos modos tendríamos que conseguir la sangre de algún lugar. Tú decide si crees que la Clave preferiría que la tomáramos directamente del cuerpo de alguien sin su consentimiento.

-Ya, supongo que es cierto.

Una parte de él hizo que siguiera pensando en eso mientras bebían en silencio. Prácticamente engañaban a los mundanos para que les dieran su sangre. Suponía que no los lastimaban si se habían tomado la molestia de utilizar un hospital para hacerlo, pero, aun así era casi un robo, y no de cualquier cosa.

-Ya no eres un cazador de sombras, Alexander, solo bébetela y no investigues tanto.

Alec asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente con un poco de dificultad y se terminó su copa. Ya no era un cazador de sombras, no era su deber decidir si aquel lugar era legal o no, solo le correspondía tomar de él lo que le ofrecía, que era toda la sangre que pudiera requerir sin la necesidad de hincarle el colmillo a nadie.

* * *

-Bien, eso es todo. Muchachos, ustedes vuelvan al Instituto, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Después de que el Cónclave llegó, Jace, Clary, y los demás le explicaron a Maryse lo que había ocurrido, saltándose algunos detalles, claro está.

-¿En dónde está Alec? Necesito que mande un reporte a Idris de lo que pasó aquí.

Él…- Isabelle miró a Jace y éste se encogió de hombros- Ehh… Nos enteramos de un ataque menor de demonios Raum en Manhattan y él fue a hacerse cargo.

-¿Solo?- su madre los miró alzando una ceja.

-Solo son dos, y tu sabes que son muy fáciles de matar.

-¿Y que acaso no pudo volver después de acabar con ellos? Por el ángel, seguramente se fue con ese brujo...

-Mamá, no creo...

-¡Silencio!

La mujer relajó el semblante y se concentró de nuevo en los cuerpos que estaban ciento retirados.

-Bien, ya casi terminamos aquí. Isabelle, voy a necesitar que tú hagas el informe del ataque y luego se lo des a Alec para que lo envíe. Nueve oscurecidos, todos muertos y por favor no olvides mencionar que la participación del lobo y la de tu amiguito vampiro diurno fueron en defensa propia, no quiero tener más problemas con la clave.

-Lo haré, mamá…- se detuvo un momento- ¿dijiste nueve?

-Sí, nueve- dijo mientras les daba señales a todos para que empezaran a irse- ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?

-No- su titubeo fue imperceptible- ninguno.

-Bien- Maryse le dio la espalda a sus hijos y empezó a caminar- Nos veremos en casa.

Los demás la vieron marchar en silencio, pero Jace e Izzy parecían pensar en lo mismo. _Habría jurado por el ángel que eran diez de ellos._

* * *

-Hace rato mencionaste que la disciplina de los primeros meses es muy importante- ya llevaban más de una hora ahí y Alec podía decir que definitivamente se empezaba a sentir realmente cómodo con el latino.- Entonces, también te entrenaron a ti ¿no?, cuando te convertiste.

Raphael sonrió de medio lado y pasó los dedos por la orilla de su copa.

-Algo así.

-¿Algo así?

El moreno lo miró a los ojos.

-Recibí ayuda de alguien cuando renací, sí, pero no fue la misma que me convirtió.

-Oh- el morocho lo miró tímidamente- y supongo que no quieres hablar de eso.

Raphael dio un trago y le sonrió.

-Algún día te hablaré de eso, pero todavía no.- Alec solo bajó la mirada.

 _¿En verdad todos los inmortales son tan cerrados a la hora de hablar de su pasado?_ Aunque bueno, era su vida, después de todo, y apenas si se conocían. Raphael lo trataba bien, pensó, pero no por eso serían los amigos inseparables de la noche a la mañana.

-No me lo tomes a mal Alexander, pero tomando en cuenta que puede que sigas sensible creo que sería mejor que no sepas esas historias hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Alec le sonrió ligeramente con agradecimiento, al menos él se tomaba la molestia de explicar sus razones para no hablarle de su vida, no como…

El ojiazul sacudió ligeramente su cabeza queriendo mantener alejada la imagen que amenazaba con colarse en su cabeza. No había pensado en él hasta ahora y por el bien de su integridad emocional lo mejor sería que no volviera a hacerlo. Deseaba ya eliminar todo rastro de Magnus de su mente y de su corazón, ya le había hecho demasiado daño su relación con el brujo. Por ahora había estado tan ocupado pensando en los problemas que acarreaba la conversión que ni siquiera había pensado en él, al menos no mientras no lo tuviera en frente, porque verlo en persona… eso todavía era otra historia.

Esa misma noche lo había visto una vez más, y al igual que la anterior, el ojiverde se había visto genuinamente preocupado por él, pero, ¿eso significaba algo? Tal vez solo había estado asustado por él, podrían estar peleados pero estaba seguro de que Magnus no desearía verlo muerto, ni siquiera desearía verlo sufriendo demasiado, tendría lógica que quisiera saber cómo estaba. Se maldijo internamente, ahora que le había dado entrada a este escurridizo pensamiento, tenía los ojos de Magnus tatuados en la mente. Intentaba alejar su imagen pero era imposible, al igual que lo era intentar dejar de pensar en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Tomó un sorbo más de sangre y se relamió los labios al tiempo que veía en su cabeza los ojos de gato, los veía inexpresivos, como si ni su propia mente supiera de qué otro modo lo miraría en estos momentos, pero igual de hermosos, el cabello de un negro denso con brillantina, su piel, su piel que parecía de chocolate pero sabía mejor que éste, sus manos, tan varoniles y tan suaves a la vez, siempre haciendo sus gestos tan característicos con ellas, tan hábiles de usar, igual de bien para realizar un complicado hechizo, que para repartir caricias por su cuerpo. A veces más firmes, a veces más suaves, pero todas llenas de sentimientos…

Tenía la mirada perdida y casi podía sentir la piel de Magnus bajo la suya propia, su dorso debajo de sus yemas, suave y con su bello color. Se sintió sostener por completo esa mano y apretó ligeramente. Y justo en ese momento escuchó el sonido como de música y un carraspeo que lo hizo alzar la vista, para ver a un Raphael que sonreía realmente divertido.

-Alexander, no me estoy quejando, pero, ¿podrías soltar mi mano? Necesito contestar mi teléfono.

Alec dirigió su vista hacia su mano que, efectivamente, estaba entrelazada con la de Raphael y la quitó enseguida sonrojándose lo más fuerte posible que su anatomía de no-muerto le permitía. El latino lo miró a los ojos divertido una vez más a la vez que sacaba su celular y se alejaba de la mesa para contestar.

El morocho se había quedado congelado. Solo él podría hacer semejante ridículo. No estaba seguro de qué le daba más vergüenza, el haberle tomado de la mano a Raphael, sin contar también las caricias en esta, o que todo esto lo haya hecho pensando en su ex novio. ¿Qué le diría ya que regresara a la mesa? Él no parecía estar enojado, pero ¿pensaría que estaba loco? ¿O que le gustaba? ¿O que estaba tan necesitado de afecto que no le importaba buscarlo en alguien que apenas estaba conociendo?

De repente se detuvo. ¿Qué le importaba lo que pensara Raphael? Nunca se habían llegado a tratar realmente durante el tiempo que ya se conocían, no eran nada ¿cierto? No debería importarle en absoluto lo que pensara de él.

Pero ese era el problema, sí le importaba, y no tenía idea porqué.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no tendría por qué exaltarse tanto, últimamente el moreno también le dirigía demasiadas atenciones y no parecía tan renuente al contacto corporal. Cada vez que ponía su mano en su hombro o en su cuello parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta. Entonces no debería molestarle su lapsus de hace un momento, o al menos esperaba que no le molestara.

Definitivamente todo estaba un tanto confuso en lo que fuera que tenía con Raphael, empezando con el hecho de que durante esas atenciones que el moreno le daba inconscientemente, Alec se sentía muy bien, incluso le gustaba. Cuando no estaba cerca se desesperaba y sentía que necesitaba verlo y cuando estaba con él algo lo hacía desear su tacto, y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado porque ni siquiera lo había notado pero ahora de repente se daba cuenta de una verdad muy vergonzosa, realmente le agradaba que Santiago pusiera sus manos en él.

Y hablando de estas, ese algo que sentía cada vez que su creador se aproximaba lo alertó de su presencia un poco antes de que sintiera las yemas de sus dedos posarse en su nuca abriéndose y cerrándose en movimientos que casi le provocaban un escalofrío.

-Alexander- continuaba con la caricia mientras sacaba su cartera con la otra mano- tengo que atender unos asuntos del clan ahora mismo. Alguien inició una pelea con un grupo de lobos y debo cerciorarme de que no haya pasado a mayores.

Detuvo la caricia y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa junto con la nota de la cuenta que al parecer ya había pedido. También llevaba en sus manos un par de bolsas del bar que si no se equivocaba contenían más sangre embotellada. Se imaginó que seguramente las habría pedido para que él pudiera tenerlas en casa de Jordan.

-¿Voy a ir contigo?

-Por ahora no, todavía no quiero que sepan de ti.

-¿Entonces a donde debo ir?

En ese momento sonó su celular y se dio cuenta de que quien llamaba era su madre. Le mostró la pantalla a Raphael preguntándole en silencio qué debería hacer.

-Contéstale, sino va a empezar a sospechar que algo anda mal.

Alec lo hizo y el latino volvió a tomar asiento frente a él.

-¿Hola?

_-¿Alec? ¿En dónde has estado? Estoy con tus hermanos, hubo un ataque de los cazadores oscuros._

Él trató de fingir sorpresa lo mejor que pudo, que tratándose de él, no fue demasiado bueno.

-¿Qué? Lo lamento, tuve que tratar otros asuntos.

_-¿Otros asuntos? ¡Alexander, en estos momentos no hay ningún asunto que sea más importante que los ataques de Jonathan!_

-Lo sé, lo siento. No va a volver a pasar, estaré ahí la próxima vez que pase algo.

- _Eso espero, ya tengo suficiente con tener que soportar lo incomodo que es que tengas un novio que para colmo es un brujo para también tener que aguantar que descuides tus obligaciones como Cazador de sombras por estar con él._

No pudo evitar sentir la opresión en el pecho por el comentario. En este tipo de momentos, cuando su madre hablaba de su orientación sexual sin pensar, era cuando más se daba cuenta de lo genuino que era el desagrado de sus padres hacia él. Además, ¿con Magnus? Por favor…

-Entiendo madre- su voz se escuchaba monótona.

- _Te veré en el Instituto mañana junto con tus hermanos al medio día en la biblioteca. Debo informarlos de algunas cosas que se han discutido en Idris._

Raphael, que con su audición aguda había escuchado toda la conversación, le hizo señas para que le siguiera la corriente.

-De acuerdo, ahí estaré.

- _Bien_ \- respondió tajante.

Escuchó la línea cortarse y guardó el celular. Por un momento pasó por su mente la duda de cómo reaccionaría su madre si supiera que no había hablado con su hijo Alec el nefilim, sino con Alec el vampiro. Tuvo que alejar el pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta de la probabilidad tan grande que había de que la respuesta fuera que no le importaría demasiado. Cuando sus padres se enteraran seguramente para ellos no sería más que una baja en el Cónclave, nada más que eso.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? Le dije que la vería mañana.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida del lugar.

-Solo pídele a tus hermanos que le inventen una excusa de por qué no pudiste ir.- de repente su mirada cambió casi imperceptiblemente- pero deberías preguntarles después qué fue lo que les dijo.

-Lo haré. Me pregunto qué planean hacer, últimamente todos actúan como si no hallaran una salida. Todos en Idris se la pasan discutiendo y son incapaces de decidir qué hacer con Sebastian. Como con esa ridícula ley que nos hicieron divulgar de la prohibición de toda participación del submundo.

El latino frunció el ceño mientras seguían caminando, ahora al parecer dirigiéndose hacia una avenida principal.

-Admito que eso me tomó por sorpresa, bueno, no del todo, ya he aprendido a esperarme cualquier cosa de esos bastardos hijos del ángel.

Alec frunció el ceño ofuscado por el comentario pero no dijo nada.

-Sin embargo- continuó- hubiera esperado que fuera al revés. Que prácticamente nos obligaran a participar mandándonos como carne de cañón mientras decidían lo que deberían hacer. Habría sido lo más lógico.

-Yo pensé lo mismo. No tiene lógica que deseen mantenerlos fuera de la pelea, les concierne, al fin y al cabo, y con lo fuerte que se está volviendo Sebastian necesitamos… necesitan toda la ayuda posible.

-Así es, y de seguro no se darán cuenta o más bien no se dignarán a aceptarlo hasta que ya no puedan hacer nada. Y aunque lo hicieran antes, no creo que eso cambie las cosas.

Alec lo miró.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque con esa estúpida ley ya dejaron claro que por mucho que haya representantes del submundo en la Clave, realmente no ha cambiado nada, todavía se sienten con el derecho de tratarnos como si fuéramos sus mascotas. Ya nos quedó claro que ni una maldita guerra puede hacerlos ver más allá de sí mismos. De por sí muchos nunca han simpatizado con los Acuerdos, con esto ya mandaron al demonio todo lo poco que conservaban de credibilidad. Cuando la verdadera batalla contra el hijo de Valentine estalle, muchos vamos a estar esperando verlos caer y estaremos disfrutando de no haber tenido que mover un solo dedo para que recibieran su merecido.

 _¿Vamos?_ El semblante de Alec se volvió más serio. Claro, hora Raphael lo trataba bien porque era un vampiro, pero eso no cambiaba la opinión que tendría de él si no lo fuera. Su forma de ser no había cambiado en absoluto, y aun así lo trataba diferente porque ahora era igual que él. Si no lo fuera, él también formaría parte de su fantasía sádica.

Sintió como puso su mano sobre la piel desnuda de su brazo y se maldijo internamente por la sensación eléctrica que lo recorrió.

En ese momento se dio cuenta del taxi que estaba parado junto a ellos. Entraron y Raphael le dio al chofer la dirección de la casa de Kyle.

* * *

Durante el camino estuvieron callados, cada uno mirando por su ventana. Se escuchó un sonido fugaz y Alec sacó su celular. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que tenía un mensaje de Magnus. Puso el dedo sobre la pantalla pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirlo se recordó había decidido que lo superaría. Borró el mensaje sin leerlo y guardó de nuevo el celular.

El taxi se estacionó frente al edificio y sus ojos se encontraron. El moreno le sonrió.

-Vendré mañana a la misma hora, mientras tanto quiero que sigas descansando.

-Lo haré, te estaré esperando.

Con una última sonrisa salió del vehículo con la bolsa llena de botellas de sangre en la mano y entró al edificio. Todas las luces del departamento estaban apagadas, lo que ya no era un problema para su visión. Fue directamente a su habitación y como todavía faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera, buscó en el cuarto de Simon algo con lo que se pudiera entretener y terminó escogiendo unos libros muy delgados llenos de imágenes.

Cuando por solo faltaban solo algunos minutos para que amaneciera notó un cambio repentino en el aroma del lugar y no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia, eso solo en un principio, ya que unos segundos después, ya que hubo reconocido el olor salió de su habitación tratando de juntar toda la dignidad que pudiera para asegurarse de no perderla al abrir la puerta.

Salió de su habitación y allí estaba él.

-Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo justo ahora, pero el Alexander que yo conozco por lo menos tendría la decencia de contestar un mensaje.- le dijo con los ojos gatunos mirándolo fijamente y una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien, y hayan disfrutado el capítulo.
> 
> Nos leemos en los comentarios.
> 
> ¡Besos (con Susana)!
> 
> Melopea


	11. Besos y secretos

Su sonrisa no era altanera, como en un principio pensó que sería, sino más bien lo miraba con… ¿dulzura?

Se quedó hipnotizado por un momento con esa sonrisa que no se había dado el lujo de admirar desde hacía mucho tiempo y Magnus aprovechó para acercarse unos pasos.

Eso hizo que Alec saliera del trance y reaccionara, alejándose de él dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la parte trasera del sofá que quedaba junto al más grande.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Iba a seguir mencionado lo grosero que eres por no haberme contestado el mensaje, pero dada tu pregunta imagino que ni siquiera lo leíste.

Alec bajó la mirada solo un momento antes de fijarla en él de nuevo.

-Lo borré.

Magnus avanzó hasta sentarse en el sillón más largo mirando fijamente a Alec con sus ojos de gato. Lanzó un suspiro y empezó a juguetear con la tela del mueble.

-Sí, me imaginé. Estabas ocupado, después de todo.

Alec sintió como si se hubiera sonrojado y por alguna razón sintió que eso había sido una indirecta.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Magnus levantó la vista del sofá sorprendido y tras un momento observándolo fijamente su semblante cambió por uno más serio y le dedicó una mirada que Alec no supo descifrar.

-No significa absolutamente nada Alexander. No todo lo que digo es en doble sentido, ¿sabes?-dijo en tono juguetón- Sé que saliste con Raphael por más sangre, ¿acaso hay algo en eso por lo que debería reclamarte?

Alec se relajó solo en parte. ¿Por qué se había puesto a la defensiva? Y… un momento, ¿él cómo sabía que había salido con Raphael?

-¡¿Me estás espiando?! ¡Magnus, no lo puedo creer! ¡Siempre pensé que tú no eras ese tipo de persona! ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Primero me rompes el corazón y luego te pones a espiarme como si te perteneciera o algo! ¡Tengo una maldita vida lejos de ti, por Razi…!- el nombre se cortó en su garganta. – Raz…- intentó decirlo de nuevo pero solo logró toser. Un par de intentos más y lo único que consiguió fue que ahora la tos estuviera acompañada de sangre.

En medio de todo esto no se dio cuenta de que Magnus se había puesto de pie y se encontraba justo delante de él con un pañuelo y un vaso de agua que había hecho aparecer. Con el pañuelo limpió su rostro suavemente hasta quitar toda la sangre y le ofreció el vaso con agua con el que Alec hizo gárgaras para luego volver a escupir el agua dentro el vaso.

-Gracias- dijo casi susurrando, en parte por el dolor de garganta que sentía y en parte por la desilusión de darse cuenta de otro efecto secundario de ser vampiro: ya no podía mencionar en voz alta el nombre de su creencia más grande.

Ya había visto a Simon atragantarse intentando decir el nombre de Dios, pero nunca se imaginó semejante sensación de ardor y ahogo en la garganta.

El moreno al ver su rostro soltó otro suspiro y lo guio hacia el sillón más pequeño y se sentó junto a él.

El ojiazul dejó de toser poco a poco y su respiración se calmó. Alzó la mirada y una vez más, como idiota, se quedó hipnotizado por ese par de ojos que no había dejado de alucinar desde que dejó de poder decir que le pertenecían. Magnus también lo miraba fijamente no con frialdad, no con preocupación, sino con ternura.

-No Alexander, no te estoy espiando.- Dijo calmadamente- Tienes diez botellas llenas de sangre en la mesa y estando recién nacido difícilmente soportarías tener eso ahí si no te hubieras llenado esta noche.

-Ah.

Alec no podía describir la sensación que nacía en su pecho, algo que parecía no haber sentido más que en otra vida –lo cual técnicamente era cierto-, algo demasiado cálido, casi sofocante y extremadamente reconfortante.

El moreno elevó su mano izquierda para posarla en la mejilla del morocho mientras lo seguía mirando a los ojos. Alec sentía que no podía moverse.

-Te extraño.

_"_ _Yo también."_

-Magnus- retiró su mano con delicadeza, dejándola sobre el regazo de Magnus, sin soltarla- ya lo hablamos.

-Lo discutimos más bien- se burló Magnus- con algunos gritos incluidos.

-Sí, bueno…- no estaba seguro de qué decir, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, que no se sentía justo como antes, antes de que todo su amor se fuera por el caño- A lo que quiero llegar es que ya arreglamos esto. Mags, ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir, no tenemos más de que hablar, terminamos.

Los ojos gatunos lo miraron divertido y solo entonces Alec se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Mags, garbancito?

Los nervios se notaron en sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal y su balbuceo tan común en este tipo de situaciones.

-Ah… es que… yo… no me di cuenta.

-Fue inconsciente, ¿eh?- acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano- ¿El Ello nos traiciona, garbancito?

-¿El qué?- no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Magnus rio.

-Nada, olvídalo- retiró su mano de la mejilla de Alec y adoptó una postura un poco más seria-Alexander, realmente quiero hablar contigo. Por favor, déjame hablar contigo.

El morocho lo miró fijamente. La sensación del pecho no había desaparecido y era demasiado intensa. Sabía lo que significaba, no era un tonto, pero lo sería si se permitía seguir sintiendo esto por alguien que ya lo había lastimado.

Lo miró una vez más. Los ojos de gato de Magnus reflejaban algo que no veía en ellos hace mucho tiempo, amor.

Así que decidió ser un tonto.

-Está bien, te escucho.

* * *

Jace e Isabelle se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento. Izzy practicaba movimientos con su látigo, mientras que Jace lanzaba cuchillos uno por uno dando siempre al blanco, haciendo que éste ya estuviera lleno de las afiladas armas, aunque esto parecía no importarle demasiado a él, ya que en vez de retirarlas, solo seguía lanzando más, juntándolas todas en el centro y alrededor.

La morocha se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su hermano y detuvo la maniobra que estaba haciendo con el arma de electro.

-Jace- llamó- ¿No crees que sería más fácil dar en el blanco si todavía pudieras verlo?

El mencionado pareció salir de un trance y pareció mirar realmente lo que estaba haciendo por primera vez en toda la mañana.

-Oh, sí.

Se acercó caminando lentamente al blanco y empezó a retirar las armas encajadas en éste. Isabelle lo miró dudosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, aunque ya lo sabía. Se acercó a él con paso relajado- Haz estado como ido toda la mañana.

Jace terminó de retirar los cuchillos y la miró. Pareció meditar antes de contestarle, dirigiéndose a una mesa para dejar las armas.

-Estaba pensando, en lo de ayer,- la voz le tembló ligeramente- en lo de Alec.

La realidad es, que si se habían encerrado en el cuarto de entrenamiento había sido solo para distraerse y tener algo más en qué pensar, que no fuera la –para ellos- pérdida de su hermano.

-¿Me vas a decir que tú no has pensado en él?

Izzy se dejó caer en el suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, lanzando un sonoro suspiro.

-Claro que he pensado en él, pero he intentado no hacerlo.

Jace la imitó sentándose en el piso, pero con las piernas medio extendidas hacia adelante.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no podemos lamentar aunque sea por un momento lo que le sucedió?

-Porque somos cazadores de sombras. Y porque no está murto, Jace, está… diferente, pero no muerto.

El rubio meditó un momento sus palabras. Isabelle nunca había tenido problemas para relacionarse con el submundo, siempre había sido muy relajada al respecto, no muy diferente a él. A decir verdad, el único que realmente se había preocupado por no acercársele a un subterráneo durante años había sido Alec. Lo que era la ironía.

Pensando en esto, se dio cuenta que no era de extrañar que a Isabelle no le costara tanto aceptar lo sucedido, como cuando pasó con Simon, pero entonces, ¿por qué a él sí? ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor, como si le faltara un pedazo de sí mismo, un pedazo de su alma?

Y ahí se dio cuenta. Miró hacia su runa parabatai y la vio medio borrada, como si se hubiera desgastado. Era por eso, su otra mitad seguía viva, pero sus vidas ya no estaban unidas.

Izzy lo miró hacer esto y comprendió el estado de Jace.

-Tranquilo, puede que la sensación no dure demasiado.

Mentía. Todos sabían que el vacío se quedaba en ti después de perder a tu parabatai, pero esperaba al menos poder hacer sentir un poco mejor a su hermano.

Jace fingió una sonrisa y se levantó.

-Sí, tal vez. Sigamos practicando.

* * *

-Raphael- decía el vampiro con acento italiano. Ambos estaban el Hotel Dumort, en la oficina del latino.- Tenemos que apresurarnos con esto. Si no lo hacemos ahora no lo haremos nunca.

-Relájate Charles, tenemos que esperar el momento.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que será ese momento?

Raphael se pasó los dedos por la cara con la mano que había tenido posada sobre su barbilla con el cuerpo recargado en el escritorio.

-No lo sé, pero será pronto, lo prometo.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Qué harás? ¿Algún plan suicida para hacerlo todo a tu manera que al final no servirá de nada?

Raphael le regaló una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tu tranquilo, tengo mis métodos- la sonrisa adoptó un aire un tanto malévolo- y a la gente correcta conmigo.

El otro vampiro asintió, estando seguro de que se refería a él, y de ser así, con todo el poder que él tenía en el submundo, claro que tenía a la gente correcta de su lado. Mientras a él le conviniera estar con él, claro está.

-¿Y ya pensaste qué haremos si los demás no aceptan?

Raphael dejó salir una risa socarrona.

-Por eso ni te preocupes, aceptarán, les conviene. Es eso, o mueren.

El otro vampiro sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y de eso nos encargaremos nosotros, supongo?- el latino le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quién más si no?

* * *

Magnus todavía tomaba las manos de Alec, éste se acomodó mejor en el asiento y se dispuso a escucharlo atentamente.

-Bien. Empezó el moreno- creo que antes que nada debo decirte por qué eres un vampiro ahora.

Una expresión sarcástica se formó en la cara de Alec.

-Sí, sería bueno que empezaras por ahí.

-Bueno, la razón es muy simple. Cuando estabas siendo… cuando ese demonio te tenía en el suelo, yo llegué. Te vi ahí, muriendo, pero llegué demasiado tarde, te vi morir.- El morocho recordó creer haber visto los ojos de Magnus antes de morir. Vaya, así que realmente había sido él.- Había ido a buscarte. A buscarte para decirte que lamentaba las cosas que te había dicho y cómo te hice sentir mal por cosas que tú mismo intentaste explicarme hace tiempo y yo no quise escuchar, por estupideces. Cuando llegué…Alec, no lo pude soportar, y cuando Raphael me ofreció que renacieras como uno de los suyos no me pude negar.

Por alguna razón a Alec le enterneció y molestó el comentario al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y no pensaste en mí? ¿En qué pasaría conmigo si algo raro sucedía durante el proceso por haber sido antes un nefilim? ¡¿Por lo menos en si yo querría esto?!

-¡Claro que lo pensé, Alexander!- soltó las manos de Alec y se pasó una de ellas por el cabello, intentando calmarse. Realmente no quería gritarle, no quería pelear, quería arreglar las cosas. Volvió a tomarlo de las manos.- Claro que lo pensé, pensé en todas tus posibles reacciones, pero eso no cambió nada.- pasó sus manos a las mejillas del morocho que abrió más los ojos- Alexander, te amo demasiado para haberte podido dejar ir así nada más teniendo una oportunidad de hacer que te quedaras.

Alec se lamió los labios, nervioso, ¿sería cierto?

-Creí que ya no me amabas.- dijo en un susurro.

Magnus devolvió el susurro.

-Nefilim estúpido.- y lo besó. Lo besó como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Lo besó con amor, con ternura, con pasión, con deseo, con cariño, con todo lo que sentía por él; y Alec, Alec no pudo evitarlo, devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, con los mismos sentimientos. Hacía tanto que una acción tan pequeña no lo hacía sentir tantas cosas bellas.

Ya no había modo de negarlo, aún lo amaba. Alexander Lightwood aún amaba a Magnus Bane. Lo amaba con toda su alma.

* * *

Por más que lo intentaba, definitivamente Jace no podía concentrarse.

-Izzy, en serio, tenemos que hablar de eso.

-Jace por favor, ya deja el tema.

-¡No, Isabelle! ¡En algún momento vamos a tener que hablar sobre lo de Alec!

-¿Hablar qué cosa sobre Alec?- preguntó Maryse entrando en la habitación, haciendo que ambos quedaran congelados en su lugar- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa con Alec?- había cierto enojo y preocupación maternal en su voz.

-Ehhh- Jace, como siempre, pudo pensar en algo para salirse con la suya- que no va a poder ir a la reunión de esta tarde.- Maryse levantó una ceja molesta y estaba a punto de hablar cuando el rubio la volvió a interrumpir- Está ocupado con una vampiro que atacó en un club de mundanos.

-Mmmm, de acuerdo, serán solo ustedes, entonces. Vayan a cambiarse, los necesito en la biblioteca en dos horas.

-Ahora mismo- respondieron, saliendo de la sala.

Ellos se ducharon y se prepararon y se reunieron los tres en la biblioteca del Instituto.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Jace a Maryse que se había quedado callada con las manos recargadas en el escritorio mirándolo fijamente con la expresión más rígida de lo común.

-Quería informarles algo, por eso los cité aquí- ellos se quedaron callados y continuó- La próxima semana iremos a Idris.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y luego volvieron la vista a su madre que parecía muy cansada.

-¿Por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar Isabelle.

-Porque la elección del nuevo Inquisidor ya tiene fecha, será en dos semanas pero nos quieren ahí desde antes.

Y ellos sabían por qué, prácticamente solo había tres candidatos para el puesto de Inquisidor, y uno de ellos era su padre.

* * *

Alec y Magnus se habían trasladado a la habitación en la que Alec se estaba quedando. Ambos estaban sin camisa y Alec, gracias a las hábiles manos de Magnus, con la cremallera del pantalón abierta.

Éste se encontraba encima del ojiazul dejando marcar de dientes y rastros de saliva por todo el cuello y el pecho. Cuando vio la marca del poder angelical abrió demasiado los ojos, pero Alec, que no quería que se arruinara el momento le pidió con la mirada que callara por ahora y tan solo siguiera y, no sin dudar antes, Magnus así lo hizo. Cuando llegó a los pezones del morocho no necesitó una señal para empezar a lamerlos y mordisquearlos, a veces lento y suave, otras veces con más rudeza.

Alec se estaba volviendo loco. Cómo había extrañado esto, cómo lo había extrañado a él. Sentir su peso sobre él, el calor que emanaba. Sentir su amor en besos, su cariño en caricias, sentirlo a él, suyo, y de nadie más.

De un rápido movimiento lo tomó del cuello y la cintura y lo puso debajo de él, sí, definitivamente su nueva fuerza tenía más de una ventaja.

Le sonrió con picardía, esa que solo mostraba cuando estaba con el asiático e imitó las atenciones que el moreno había tenido con él momentos antes. Todo eran gemidos, gruñidos, jadeos y sonidos húmedos que venían de aquí y allá.

Alec continuó bajando por el abdomen sin ombligo y abrió el pantalón del brujo, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, volvió a su boca y ambos empezaron con la deliciosa batalla con sus lenguas, mientras sus manos se perdían en el pantalón del otro por encima de los boxers, haciéndolos gemir todavía más.

El vampiro bajó de nuevo a su cuello y lo besó, chupó, lamió y… mordió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Feliz viernes!
> 
> Espero que se encuentren bien y se mantengan a salvo. Recuerden que la cuarentena todavía no termina.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Besos!
> 
> Melopea


End file.
